Prueba de fe
by Kiyone Reever
Summary: capítulo final, lo que todos esperaban al fin llevo, pero... nada es gratis en esta vida Inu/Kag algunos me van a odiar despues de esto T-T
1. Chapter 1

Prueba de fe

**Capítulo 1: Un mundo de fantasías**

_¿Cómo te sentirías si de un día para otro tu vida cambia totalmente? Cuando no eras más que un niño que de un momento a otro lo perdió todo, y más aún cuando el real objetivo de los que acabaron con tu infancia eras tú. _

_Esta es la primera vez que miro hacia atrás y veo todo lo que logré en mi vida, dicen que eso sucede cuando estas a punto de morir. Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taishou y esto es lo que he vivido hasta ahora._

_Esto comenzó cuando yo tenía mas o menos unos siete años de edad, vivía en el pueblo de Shikon, a mi la do estaban mis padres y mi medio hermano mayor Sesshoumaru, con quien trataba de llevarme bien de vez en cuado._

_Esto no parece tan malo ¿verdad?, se preguntarán ¿Qué había de malo en todo esto, parece que lleva una vida normal? Pues debo decirles que debajo de toda esta fachada de familia feliz se escondía un gran secreto._

_Mi padre al igual que mi hermano eran demonios del tipo Inuyoukai, en cambio que mi madre era humana pero por cosas de la vida se dedicaba a la brujería._

_El problema en realidad para mi no era ese, sino que era de los demás el problema, ya que como toda criatura sobrenatural corríamos un gran peligro, los que eran completamente humanos nos cazaban como animales y en el caso de los humanos con algún tipo de habilidad los quemaban en una hoguera._

_Recuerdo muy bien el día en que toda mi pesadilla comenzó. Mi padre nos había enviado a Sesshoumaru y a mi a una especia de excursión a una cascada, en aquel entonces mi hermano tenía 15 años._

En la parada del bus se encuentra un joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados como el mismo sol, a su lado un pequeño de iguales características solo que su piel era un poco mas bronceada

-No estaríamos esperando tanto si no te hubieran quedado dormidos- dijo Sesshoumaru con un tono de enojo en su voz

-No fue mi culpa, tú me hiciste desvelarme- responde el pequeño Inuyasha - el monstruo iba a comerme

-Inuyasha… nuestro padre es un demonio y tu madre es una bruja, si un monstruo quisiera entrar a la casa para atacarte o no nos conoce o es un idiota, además mira, haya viene el autobús, así que toma tu mochila- dijo como ultimátum Sesshoumaru

Ya en la cascada…

-Guau… es impresionante, nunca me imaginé que fuera tan grande- dice Inuyasha mostrando su obvia impresión por el lugar.

La cascada salía de una imponente montaña, mostrando toda su majestuosidad, ambos hermanos la observaban desde un puente que pasaba muy cerca, estaba a tal altura que las nubes le daban un toque mágico

- La llaman la cascada de los sueños- dice Sesshoumaru al ver el entusiasmo de su hermanito- ¿sabes por que?

-No, si sabes dime ¿siiii?- lo dice con ojos de perrito entristecido

-Tiene ese nombre porque se cuenta que hace mucho tiempo una princesa saltó desde la cima de la montaña para salvar al hombre al que amaba, es una historia muy cursi si me lo preguntas- termina por añadir este

- ¿Y no murió?-pregunta confundido Inuyasha

- No, y déjame terminar… en el momento en el que ella saltó, el hombre al que amaba pidió un deseo, y el cuerpo de la princesa se transformó en agua, la misma que vemos en la cascada, y el agua representa es… mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí- concluye este

- Termina de contarme- dice enojado Inuyasha

- Mejor otro día, prometí que volveríamos antes del almuerzo y ya se nos esta haciendo tarde- di ce su hermano

- No quiero, dijiste que me contarías por que se llama cascada de los sueños- reprocha el pequeño Inuyasha sin dejar de hacer una pataleta

-Que lastima porque me enteré de que hoy íbamos a comer esa comida ninja que tanto te gusta- lo dice con sarcasmo Sesshoumaru

- Entonces que esperamos, hay que volver lo más rápido posible, vamos hermano no te quedes atrás- dice con entusiasmo el hermano menor mientras empuja a Sesshoumaru para que apresure su paso

- Inuyasha eres incorregible- termina de declarar Sesshoumaru- _me pregunto que hice para tener un hermanito como tu_- esto ultimo lo piensa para luego comenzar a caminar de vuelta a casa

Ya en casa, el padre de ambos los esperaba, el gran demonio Inuyoukai, Inumaru, el amo y señor de las tierras del oeste o por lo menos así era hasta la intervención de los humanos para aniquilar a todos los demonios

- ¿Cómo les fue en la cascada?- pregunta el padre al recibir a Inuyasha en un abrazo

-Excelente- responde Inuyasha – si no hubiera sido por que a Sesshoumaru se le ocurrió volver

- Yo le pedí que te trajera pronto- responde el padre al ver el enojo del pequeño, y a su otro hijo el cual se encuentra recargado en el marco de la puerta con expresión de seriedad- necesitaba mostrarte algo que quiero que busques

_-¿Por qué yo?-_piensa Inuyasha- ¿y que es?- en eso de dirigen a una gran biblioteca

- ¿¡Aun no me has dicho?!- pregunta Sesshoumaru con algo de enojo en su tono

- Ahora iba a hacerlo, Sesshoumaru trae los mapas- lo ordena Inumaru mientras que con Inuyasha se dirigen hacia un enorme escritorio

Sesshoumaru por su parte busca en unos baúles y saca tres mapas – _mas vale que todo este esfuerzo valga la pena_

-Como sabrás los que son como nosotros son perseguidos, no están exterminando por ser lo que somos- dice con tristeza Inumaru- en estos tres pergaminos están sellados todos los secretos de nuestra gente, todo lo que significa ser un demonio esta aquí

- Pero… yo soy… un híbrido, aunque quiera ser un demonio de todas formas terminaré muerto- dice Inuyasha

- Si, es cierto, por eso te las estoy entregando a ti, porque tengo plena confianza en que tu lograrás salvar a los nuestros, tu sangre no será de una sola raza, pero tienes el poder dentro de ti, el que seas un híbrido no significa que seas inferior si no todo lo contrario-dice con orgullo Inumaru- sé que lograrás vencer cualquier obstáculo que se te ponga por delante, cuando te conviertas en hombre se vendrán encima de ti muchas responsabilidades, por eso quiero que estés preparándote desde ahora

Mientras que en la puerta de la casa se escuchan golpes, la madre de Inuyasha, Izayoi una mujer muy hermosa de cabello largo y negro con ojos almendrados se dirige a abrir la puerta tratando de parecer lo mas tranquila posible, sabe muy bien el riesgo que corre su familia si es descubierta.

-¿Si, quienes son ustedes?-pregunta Izayoi con un pequeño temblor en la voz a los soldados que se encuentran en la puerta de la casa

- Señora mi soy el capitán Onigumo Kishimoto y vengo a informarle que tengo una orden de cateo – lo informa el joven capitán

-¿¡Con que cargos?!- pregunta asustada la mujer viéndose ya descubierta

- Según nos informaron fuentes confiables en esta casa se encuentran habitando varios demonios además de que la propiedad posee instrumentos de brujería- lo dice mostrando la orden dada por el juez para registrar la casa

El padre y los hijos que se encuentran en la biblioteca a lo lejos pueden oír a los soldados discutir y comenzar con el cateo

-Se oyen voces… son militares-ante tal evidencia Inumaru se pone manos a la obra- rápido Inuyasha, ven conmigo, y tu Sesshoumaru esconde lo que pueda delatarnos y luego ven con nosotros

- ¿A dónde vamos papá?-pregunta el pequeño asustado

-Te pondré en un lugar seguro- trata de darle seguridad a su hijo- y hagas lo que hagas no salgas del escondite, es por tu seguridad

Salen al corredor el cual por suerte no se encuentra siendo observado por nadie e Inumaru esconde a su pequeño hijo en una trampilla (en un escondite en el mismo suelo que se puede ocultar con una alfombra o algo para pasar desapercibido)

-No te preocupes, Sesshoumaru estará dentro de poco contigo… guarda los pergaminos por mi- por ultimo le da los pergaminos y lo oculta de cualquier mirada

-Tengo miedo- lo dice con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

-Yo también- es lo último que escucha Inuyasha de su padre

Inumaru cierra la trampilla, pero aún así Inuyasha escucha todo lo que sucede afuera, tiene mucho miedo y solo cierra sus ojos para escuchar atentamente lo que dicen.

-Capitán, venga rápido encontré a uno de los demonios portando artículos de hechicería- lo dice mientras tiene en frente de si a Sesshoumaru, temiendo que el muchacho lo pudiera atacar se encuentra apuntándole con un arma de fuego

-Bien hecho Kaijimbou, ¿son todos los que se encuentran en el lugar?-pregunta Onigumo mientras ve a Sesshoumaru inmovilizado

-No señor, falta un niño pequeño y este no quiere decir donde esta-responde Onigumo

-Inuyasha si me escuchas… ¡no salgas!, ¡no salgas!- grita Sesshoumaru tratando de advertir a su hermano del peligro que corre

-Inuyasha, sal, solo quiero hablar contigo, no te voy a hacer nada- lo dice cínicamente Onigumo esperando que Inuyasha haga cualquier movimiento- no creo que salga, maten al chico y quemen la casa-es la última orden que da el capitán

-_no voy a poder salir_- piensa Inuyasha viendo se atrapado en aquel lugar

-_Inuyasha…solo me queda una opción para ayudarte hermanito, tengo que llamar a Kagura… Kagura, si me escuchas ven por favor y saca a Inuyasha de la casa antes de que sea tarde_- Sesshoumaru usa este último recurso vendo que su muerte es inevitable, al menos tiene el consuelo de que Inuyasha podrá vivir

- Te llegó la hora mocoso- dice Kaijimbou mientras le apunta con el arma

-te veré en el infierno, maldito animal, algún día-son sus ultimas palabras mientras el cañón del arma le apunta en medio de los ojos

-eso lo veremos niño- de un momento a otro el soldado jala el gatillo y el sonido del disparo retumba en los oídos de Inuyasha

-¿_Sesshoumaru?_- afuera todo es silencio, pero Inuyasha sigue escuchando todo los murmullos atentamente hasta que…

-bien hecho soldado Kaijimbou, lástima que no encontramos a ese niño, Inuyasha, pero de todas formas si aparece ya no tendrá familia a la cual volver-dice Onigumo viendo el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru en el piso

-señor, ¿a que se refiere?- pregunta Kaijimbou

-nuestro respetable general Naraku a acabado con la vida de sus padres, en estos momento esos rebeldes deben de estar siendo quemados en la hoguera

_-mamá, papá, no_- Inuyasha sentía que su corazón se rompía en cientos de pedazos, de pronto siente que otros pasos se acercan, se trataban del general Naraku Watase

-general, la casa esta vacía, ahora solo falta que confirme la orden de quema del inmueble- le informa Onigumo

-¿ya encontraron al niño?-pregunta Naraku registrando el lugar con la mirada

-no señor, al parecer escapó mucho antes- dice Kaijimbou

-no lo creo, su padre jamás lo enviaría solo, el muchacho aún está aquí, búsquenlo-termina de ordenar Naraku para luego salir del recinto

_-por favor que no me encuentren… Sesshoumaru… ¿Por qué no vienes?, tengo miedo- _el niño ya no sabe que hacer al parecer se encuentra solo en su hogar

-_no creo que ese niño este cerca-_piensa por un momento Kaijimbou-_ los que son demonios o brujos… construyen trampillas y esas cosas para ocultar lo que pueda delatarlos, si yo fuera uno de ellos la escondería en el piso… cerca de una salida_- lo piensa mientras camina cerca del lugar en donde se encuentra Inuyasha, y comienza a palpar el suelo buscando un punto hueco

_-alguien se acerca… ¿será Sesshoumaru?- _piensa Inuyasha recuperando la alegría al pensar que es su hermano quien se encuentra buscándolo, por lo que abre levemente la trampilla lo suficiente como para que Kaijimbou lo vea por detrás

_-al fin encontré al niño_- Kaijimbou se acerca sigilosamente hasta la trampilla y la descubre por completo, al verse descubierto Inuyasha corre llevando consigo los pergaminos- ¡¡te llegó la hora niño!!

Mientras Inuyasha corre, el soldado le apunta con el arma, pero de un solo golpe una muchacha se lo impide, dándole a Inuyasha la oportunidad perfecta para escapar

-no dejaré que le hagas daño- lo dice la muchacha mientras se pone en guardia

-no te interpongas niña- dice Kaijimbou mientras se recupera del golpe

Inuyasha corrió hacia la salida, evitando a todos los soldados que lo estaban buscando y volvió a refugiarse en la copa de un árbol, sintió un disparo y pasos que se acercaban, se trataba de la muchacha que lo había salvado.

-alcancé a salir, otro poco y no la cuento-dice pensando que se encuentra sola

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta Inuyasha al ver a esa desconocida

-mi nombre es Kagura, ¿Dónde estas?- espera por un momento y luego ve a Inuyasha bajar del árbol en el cual se encontraba- así que tú eres Inuyasha

-¿me conoces?-pregunta el pequeño ojidorado, ya que no recuerda haber visto nunca a esta joven

-si, soy… o más bien… fui amiga de tu hermano Sesshoumaru-lo dice Kagura con melancolía en su voz

-¿y él donde esta?

-…créeme que lo siento-dice Kagura

-¿a que te refieres?- dice Inuyasha sin entender lo que pasa

-Inuyasha… Sesshoumaru no alcanzó a salir a tiempo y fue asesinado por ese soldado- ve como Inuyasha trata de volver a su casa pero lo detiene

-no es cierto-lo dice con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de zafarse del agarre de Kagura

-antes de morir me pidió que te sacara de la casa- dice mientras consuela al pequeño que llora en sus brazos- supongo que sabía que del disparo no se salvaría

-sabía que algo andaba mal- trata de controlar un poco su llanto-… y, también escuche muchos disparos, cuando me ayudaste

-si, fue ese soldado, y me alcanzó, pero sólo rozó mi piel, aunque de todas formas está sangrando- dice mientras ve la herida en mi brazo

-lo siento, fue mi culpa-dice al ver el brazo de Kagura

-no fue tu culpa, fue la mía, y será mejor irnos porque estoy escuchando pasos

_Esa era la primera vez que veía a Kagura, ella me tendió una mano y se ofreció a hacerse cargo de mi, a cuidarme, a criarme, y a instruirme, como sea ella se iba a convertir en algo así como una segunda madre para mí, ya que por cosas del destino mis verdaderos padres murieron ese mismo día. Si hubiese sabido que eso sucedería habría preferido morir con ellos, pero eso había demostrado que no era mas que un cobarde, por eso creo la vida me dio la oportunidad de vivir, a pesar de que esta costó mucho a cambio._


	2. Recuerdos que hieren

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos que hieren**

_El camino a la casa de Kagura era muy difícil de atravesar, ya que se encontraba oculta en unas cavernas, estaban allí por un tema de seguridad, escondidas de los militares, ya que si los encontraban lo mas probable era que corrieran con la misma suerte que mi familia, solo por no ser humanos_

-en mi casa estarás seguro, ahí nadie te buscará- dice Kagura tratando de alegrar un poco a Inuyasha

-gracias Kagura, por cierto… ¿hace cuanto tiempo que conocías a mi hermano?-pregunta a Kagura, y ve como las mejillas de esta se sonrojan

-nos presentaron… fue hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de que tu nacieras- dice sin darle mucha importancia

-lo echas de menos- viendo la cara de su amiga

-cada día que estuve en el destierro, no merecía morir- lo dice con un dejo de ira en su voz, haciendo que Inuyasha vuelva a entristecer

-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?, ya no tengo un hogar, de seguro esos hombres ya lo quemaron

-mañana volveremos, para ver si podemos rescatar algo

Llegan al hogar de Kagura y entran, es una pequeña casa que a pesar de encontrarse bajo tierra es muy acogedora

-Bien, ahora solo quiero dormir- lo menciona Inuyasha para luego bostezar

-comprendo, se ve que estas cansada, por cierto, mi casa la comparto con otras familias que fueron desterradas o que huyeron para evitar ser asesinados mas claramente diría que es una casa de huéspedes- dice Kagura mientras se dirigen a la sala

-por cierto, mi padre me dio estos tres mapas, iba a enseñarme…-trata de recordar las palabras exactas- mi legado como demonio, pero no alcanzó y yo no entiendo lo que dicen

-podría verlos, quizás sepa de que se trata- extiende la mano para recibir los mapas y los examina minuciosamente para de pronto…- no puede ser… ¿acaso serán reales?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta preocupado

-tus padres te han dejado algo muy valioso

-¿Qué es?... tiene que ver con lo que dicen los mapas ¿verdad?

-ya es tarde, será mejor que te v vayas a dormir, has tenido un día muy duro, claro, se me había olvidado decirte, tendrás que compartir el cuarto con Miroku

-bien, ya me lo veía venir, ¿y que edad tiene?-pregunta con desgano

-tu misma edad- responde Kagura- él… también es huérfano, lo que si es un genio con las máquinas

-en cierta forma… y aunque parezca raro, me siento feliz, porque hay alguien que comprende como me siento, pero no puedo evitar pensar en quienes mataron a mi familia, ni siquiera pude ver sus rostros y solo recuerdo la cara del asesino de Sesshoumaru, aunque muy vagamente- la tristeza y el odio se reflejan en su infantil cara, de pronto un niño de cabellos castaño recogido en una pequeña colita

-hablando del rey de Roma, Inuyasha Taishou, te presento a Miroku Houji, él será tu compañero de cuarto, ambos compartirán la litera de la habitación –les informa ya arreglando a los dos pequeños

-mucho gusto Inuyasha- dice Miroku- hace tiempo que no veía a un huérfano como yo

_-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?_- piensa Inuyasha- el gusto es mío, porque sabes como me siento, Kagura me contó que eras un genio con las máquinas

_-creo que aquí sobro-_ piensa Kagura para luego retirarse dejando hablar a los dos pequeños

-mi habilidad es buena peor aún me falta mucho por aprender – le informa Miroku

-¿podrías decirme algo?

-claro ¿de que se trata?

-¿Qué es la triada?

-¿no lo sabes?

-no por eso pregunto

-lo lamento, pero no soy quien para darte esa información- dice Miroku decepcionado por no poder ayudarlo

-¿Cómo que no puedes decírmelo?- pregunta enojado ante la negativa

-lo único que puedo decir y que de seguro sabes es que controlan todo, la triada es la cabeza de los militares que nos matan

-por lo que dices supongo que lo tendré que averiguarlo por mi mismo-dice Inuyasha resignado

- si, creo que así es, pero ahora lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir, ya es tarde

-si es verdad, mañana tengo que salir con Kagura- así sin mas ambos se fueron a dormir para recuperar fuerzas ya que al día siguiente tendrían que enfrentar un duro día.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano Kagura, Inuyasha y Miroku volvieron al lugar de los hechos, la casa de Inuyasha había sido quemada, solo unos cuantos muros quedaron en pie

-sabía que esto pasaría, lo sabía, lo sabía-dijo Miroku

-¿no se salvó nada?-preguntó Inuyasha con algo de esperanza

-creo que habrá que entrar a ver- sugiere Miroku

-si quieren entrar deberán hacerlo con mucho cuidado, la casa no se ve muy resistente- advierte Kagura

-¿entonces podemos ir?-pregunta Inuyasha entusiasmado

-claro- dice Kagura- yo mientras tanto revisaré los alrededores

Inuyasha y Miroku entran a la casa y suben con mucho cuidado las escaleras

-Miroku, quisiera saber como murieron mis padres

-ahora que lo dices anoche te escuche llorar, pero no dije nada para no interrumpirte

-necesitaba desahogarme –aclara Inuyasha

Entran a los cuartos y todo había sido quemado a excepción de una fotografía familiar que estaba colgada en un muro

-¿ellos eran tus padres?

-si, el otro es mi hermano Sesshoumaru

-Inuyasha ven aquí. -Se escucha la voz de Kagura desde afuera

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta ya saliendo de la casa

-si Kagura ¿Qué pasa? Gritabas como la loca histérica que eres-dice Miroku, pero Kagura parece no percatarse

- hay algo que Inuyasha… ¿a quien le dices loca histérica enano?

-no me llames así- reclama Miroku

-_tienen que venir a pelear ahora_- Inuyasha comienza a perder la paciencia- ¡¡Kagura!!

-vaya, que pulmones tienes, ese si fue un grito- lo felicita Miroku

-ah es cierto, de lo que quería hablarte era de que encontré las tumbas de tu familia- terminó por aclarar Kagura

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero quien?- pregunta ya que nadie podría ser tan valiente como para enfrentarse a los soldados

-al parecer un alma caritativa, por si quieres visitarlos están bajo el árbol de cerezo- le informa Kagura para que luego Inuyasha se dirija de inmediato en aquella dirección, pero junto en frente de las tumbas encuentra a una niña

-oye, ¿Qué haces aquí?, estas son las tumbas de mis padres- le hace saber Inuyasha

-¿así me agradeces que los haya enterrado? – dice la pequeña que lo mira fijamente

-_que lindos ojos tiene- _Inuyasha observa a la niña que se encuentra en frente de él, sus ojos son de un color chocolate y su cabellos es azabache con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas, y su piel es muy blanca, él jamás había visto a una niña tan hermosa- tus ojos son muy lindos

-¿Qué?- pregunta la niña al ver que Inuyasha esta perdido mirándola

-nada- ya volviendo a la realidad- solo decía que te agradezco lo que hiciste, pero ¿Cómo pudiste enterrarlos?, eran tres

-soy aprendiz de brujo, y usé la levitación para levantarlos- le informa la pequeña- es mi poder activo

-espera- sin entender- ¿a que te refieres con poder activo? ¿Qué es eso?

-una habilidad que surge cuando tú quieres, deberías saberlo

-no tenía idea, de seguro yo también debo tenerla- se ilusiona de solo pensar en ello

-para ser exacta tu tienes tanto los poderes de demonio como los de brujo, y tu hermano también era un demonio muy poderoso

-y si tenía ese poder ¿Cómo no lo usó para evitar que lo mataran?- pregunta astuta

-alrededor de tu casa hay cuatro puntos marcados con pergaminos, así sellaron sus poderes, o lo debilitaron lo suficiente

-y ¿a que viniste?, ya que aún no te lo he preguntado

-como sabía que volverías me quedé esperando para entregarte la llave

-¿la llave?- pregunta sin entender a que se refiere, en eso le entrega una caja con distintas marcas parecido a un cubo rubik

-es un objeto mágico, cuando la puerta esté lista tendrás que resolver el cubo, y así la puerta se abrirá

-¿Qué puerta?

-la puerta con la que elegirás nuestro- diciendo estas palabras la muchacha desaparece en la ventisca, como si el viento se la hubiera llevado

_-la puerta con la que elegiré su destino-_ al parecer tiene una misión que cumplir- aún no entiendo nada

-¿aún no entiende que?- lo pregunta Kagura al ver a Inuyasha

-ví a una niña recién aquí-le informa sin impresionarse por su repentina aparición

-¿una niña? ¿Será acaso?...


	3. Susurro de confianza

**Capítulo ****3: Susurro de confianza**

-Inuyasha, ¿esa niña por casualidad tenía ojos azabaches?- pregunta Kagura al tener una idea de quien podría tratarse

En un susurro Inuyasha murmuró- los ojos más hermosos que he visto en toda mi corta vida- mira hacia el vacío y se sonroja un poco

- ¿eh?, ¿decías algo?- no creía que esas palabras hubieran salido de un niño tan pequeño

- ¿ah? Si, si tenía ojos azabaches- reaccionando y esperando no haber hablado en voz alta como lo hacía tantas veces

-ya veo- segura de los que pensaba- así que Kagome ya cumplió con su misión y vino a entregarte la llave- queda extrañada ante la cara soñadora que coloca Inuyasha

-_Kagome, pero que nombre tan bello para tan hermoso ángel caído del cielo_- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y volvía a pensar en ella

Kagura vuelve a mirar la cara de Inuyasha- Kagome es muy linda, ¿no te parece?

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- su rostro se enrojece y mira lo mas natural posible a Kagura

-te sonrojas cuando menciono su nombre

Inuyasha mira para otro lado y cambia de tema- por cierto ¿Dónde esta Miroku?

-_cambio de tema, Sesshoumaru, por mucho que lo negaras tu hermano es igual a ti_- pensó mientras recordaba a su antiguo amigo- si es verdad- volviendo a la primera pregunta- lo envié al mercado, había olvidado que hoy era muestro turno para comprar la comida

-¿yo también tengo que ir?- pregunta mientras ve que respuesta le va a dar Kagura

-si, pero tu estas con nosotros así que eres parte de nuestro equipo

-¿podrías adelantarte a buscarlo?-ve el rostro de confusión de su compañera- hay algo que quiero hacer primero

-bien- algo nerviosa por dejar solo a un niño tan pequeño- solo, promete que te cuidarás

-yo siempre cumplo mis promesas- se encamina- bien, nos vemos después

-que así sea- ve a Inuyasha marcharse y luego ella también hace lo mismo.

Inuyasha se dirige hacia las tumbas de su familia bajo el gran árbol de cerezos, al llegar allí se arrodilla frente a ellas y toma un puñado de tierra con ambas manos.

_En aquel momento no lo entendía muy bien, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que cuando eres tan pequeño y todo lo que tenías te es arrebatado de tal forma te obligas a ti mismo a madurar, eso era lo que me pasaba a mi, necesitaba crecer si quería sobrevivir en este mundo tan cruel, justo en aquel lugar murió mi infancia y la enterré junto con mi familia. Puede que suene algo tonto pero sentía que yo también había muerto en aquel atentado y quien había sobrevivido era alguien completamente ajeno a mi, solo esperaba que este nuevo yo que nació fuera bueno, alguien que buscara vengar a la familia de Inuyasha Taishou._

-papá, mamá, hermano- ve que nadie lo este observando- prometo que mataré a quienes les hicieron esto, y luego buscaré esa puerta- cerró los ojos y pensó- solo espero contar con ustedes hasta entonces

Se levantó y soltó la tierra que tenía en sus manos, pero cuando disponía a marcharse el viento sopló frío y meció el cabello plateado del niño y por un segundo pareció susurrarle al niño "así será"

-siempre han estado conmigo, gracias- secó una traviesa lágrima que amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos para luego marcharse al mercado junto con sus compañeros.

Mientras que en el mercado…

-¿Por qué Inuyasha tarda tanto?- preguntó Kagura al comenzar a preocuparse por el niño

- no lo sé- el pequeño de ojos azules se encontraba cargando muchas bolsas, de todas las tiendas en las que habían comprado los artículos necesarios- pero, ¿podrías ayudarme con algunas cosas? Pesan mucho

-tu eres fuerte- ignorando a Miroku quien realmente se encuentra agotado- y te sirve para ejercitar, yo por mi parte soy una pobre e indefensa dama- al escuchar eso Miroku no puede evitar lanzar una carcajada

-jajajaja… lo de pobre te lo creo, pero lo de indefensa dama no, hay veces en las que pareces un marimacho- ante el insulto Kagura coloca una mirada asesina que hace estremecer a Miroku

- Miroku, esta no te la perdono - comienza a perseguir a Miroku para golpearlo, en eso llega Inuyasha

-lamento haber llegado tarde- mira la escena que se desata frente a él- ay Miroku y ahora que le dijiste

-Inuyasha sálvame, esta fiera me persigue- Inuyasha sigue mirando la escena algo temeroso de lo que le suceda si se entromete

Luego en casa…

-que agresiva eres Kagura- toca su cabeza llena de chichones- con razón no tienes novio

-¿estas haciendo mérito para otra golpiza?- mira al niño- porque lo estas logrando

-no gracias querida y hermosa Kagura- se queda calladito para evitarse problemas y verse mas bonito

- así esta mejor, por favor llama a Inuyasha, quiero al fin hablarle de los mapas

-ya es hora- con ese pensamiento se marchó Miroku a buscar a su amigo, imaginaba lo que se aproximaba- ¿pedo quedarme también?- pregunta a Kagura mientras se alejaba

-claro- dijo con un poco de tristeza- esto también te incumbe

Miroku se va a buscar a Inuyasha a su cuarto y lo encuentra mirando por la ventana, no había mucho que ver en realidad, pero de todas formas ahí se encontraba observando hacia la nada

-Inuyasha, Kagura quiere hablar contigo- Inuyasha no le presta atención, iba a reclamarle pero en eso habló

-¿alguna vez te has enamorado?- preguntó para luego ver que respuesta le daba su amigo

-no, aún no encuentro quien me quite lo pervertido

-y si algún día la encontraras, ¿como la reconocerías?- Miroku sabía hasta donde quería llegar pero cambió de tema porque realmente no sabía que responder

-excelente pregunta, pero ahora debemos ir con Kagura o nos cortará la cabeza

-si y yo no quiero morir tan joven

-_¿y a este que le pasa?... ¿en verdad se habrá enamorado de esa niña?- _pensó mientras caminaban para reunirse con Kagura

Ya reunidos…

-Inuyasha- dijo Kagura- primero que nada quiero que sepas que estos mapas no llegaron hasta ti por casualidad

-¿Qué quieres decir?- no entendía lo que pasaba- ¿que ellos quisieron quedarse conmigo?

-así es- responde y ve la cara de asombro de ambos niños- tú fuiste predestinado por muchos profetas a ser quien eligiera la vida que llevaría este mundo

- o sea que yo cambiaré el futuro de la humanidad- recordó lo sucedido anteriormente- claro… la puerta

Miroku no entendía nada así que como buen niño alzó la mano para preguntar- tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué rol juego yo en todo esto?

- tu lo ayudarás a descifrar las pistas que le dé la vida- respondió Kagura, pero ante tal aclaración Inuyasha se sobresaltó

-¿Cómo que las pistas que me dará la vida?... ¿o sea que no ocurrirá ahora ya?

-no- aclaró Miroku- pasarán muchos años antes de que encontremos todas las pistas

-¿Por qué tanto?- ya comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba

Kagura volvió a tomar la palabra- hay objetos que los secuaces de la triada hay confiscado a los nuestros, en total son siete y ya contamos con el cubo y los tres mapas

-solo faltan…- Miroku comenzó a tratar de recordar que era lo que les faltaba- el triángulo del Cronos, el ojo del tigre y la flauta del sátiro

-que los tienen esos mal nacidos- dijo Inuyasha

-recuperarlos sería difícil- dijo desalentando un poco a todos los presentes- lo mas eficiente sería infiltrar a uno de los nuestros

-yo lo haré- dijo Inuyasha levantándose de su lugar mientras que Miroku y Kagura se miraron perplejos y muy confundidos

-muy gracioso- dijo Kagura recuperándose de su anterior estado- necesitas por lo menos tener 18 años para siquiera postular a ser un soldado

- no tengo prisa, puedo esperar

-¡¿estas loco?!- Miroku lo ve a los ojos y puede ver que habla en serio- si llegan a descubrir quien eres te mandarán a la hoguera o te cortarán la cabeza

-no si tú me ayudas- dijo confiado y volviendo a dejar perplejo a Miroku- por ahora solo pienso aprender lo más que pueda sobre ser un demonio, pero sin dejar de lado el legado de brujería de mi mamá

-¿estas pensando en falsificar tu vida verdad?- Kagura había descubierto el plan de Inuyasha

-claro- comprendiendo al fin- yo puedo darte una nueva identidad, un nuevo nombre, todos los papeles… una nueva vida pasada

-eso sonó algo raro

-si así lo quieren… bien- dijo resignada Kagura- antes de que se me olvide, los mapas tienen partes en blanco que solo se revelarán cuando todos los objetos estén juntos

-ahora que recuerdo…- Inuyasha hace memoria hasta muy atrás en su vida- cuando era muy niño mi papá me habló del triángulo de Cronos, decía que era una cosa que podía llevarte al pasada

- tienes muy buena memoria Inuyasha- lo halaga Kagura

-lo malo es que el triangulo solo libera su poder una vez cada 15 mil años, y si mal no recuerdo eso pasará en…

-pasará dentro de 11 años y 7 meses- confirma Kagura

-Inuyasha, el tiempo esta de tu lado, es obvio que eres el elegido para cambiarlo todo

-Kagura- llama Inuyasha- desde que Kagome me mencionó esto no me ha dejado de dar vueltas en la cabeza, si mi casa tenía sellos ¿Cómo pudiste escuchar que mi hermano te llamaba?

- por esto- descubre un vendaje que cubría su mano dejando a la vista justo en su palma un extraño símbolo, parecido a un tridente- es un símbolo que de seguro has visto

-¡si!- confirma Inuyasha- Sesshoumaru tenía uno igual solo que estaba en su otra mano

-si no me equivoco es un símbolo de unión- lo examina Miroku mientras que Kagura se prepara para dar una explicación

-si, él y yo prometimos que si a alguno de nosotros lo desterraban marcaríamos este símbolo para mantenernos en contacto, así cada vez que ambos nos viéramos al espejo el mismo tiempo, podríamos ver al otro, incluso hablar

-por eso…- recuerda haber visto hacer a su hermano todo lo que describe Kagura- pensé que se estaba volviendo loco por hablar solo

-¿Inuyasha?- pregunta algo tímida Kagura- luego de que me desterraron… ¿Sesshoumaru siguió con la música?

-¿música?

-si, era una forma que tenía de controlar sus frustraciones, todo lo que sentía lo convertía en música, su especialidad era la guitarra… podía quedarme horas escuchándolo… _su sonido era algo maravilloso_- con nostalgia recuerda aquellos días felices

-debió haber sido así- dijo de pronto Inuyasha

-¿Qué cosa debió de haber sido así?- pregunto Kagura, juraba que lo último lo había pensado

- el sonido de la música- ambos lo vieron de forma extraña

-Inuyasha, Kagura no ha dicho nada-aclaró Miroku, algo muy raro estaba pasando

-¿estabas leyendo mi mente?- Kagura apenas podía creer que esto estuviera pasando

-no lo sé, de pronto sentí tu voz, solo que no ví tu boca moverse- explicaba aunque ni él mismo sabía realmente que era lo que pasaba

-trata de hacerlo de nuevo- sugiere Miroku- intenta leer mi mente ahora- trata de pensar algo no muy difícil de descifrar- _esto es algo estúpido_ _no es posible que pueda leer las mentes_… ¿y bien?

- no escuche mucho, solo entendí lo último algo de que cierta cosa era imposible

-casi, otro poco de práctica no te vendría mal para que mejoraras

-por si no se han dado cuenta- comienza Kagura a regañarlos- ya es media noche, así que deben ir a dormir, mañana les espera un crudo despertar

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntan ambos niños al mismo tiempo, ya que por su parte solo querían dormir hasta muy tarde

-Inuyasha deberá aprender a usar la lectura de mentes, y… 11 años se pasan volando- mira la cara de frustración de Inuyasha

-esto solo le incumbe a Inuyasha- dice Miroku pensando que el no tiene nada que ver en todo esto… pero que equivocado estaba

-no te creas, tu también deberás aprender a usar tu poder

-¿y de que se trata?- pregunta entusiasmado ya que no sabe de que pueda tratarse

- por tu parte tendrás un agujero negro en tu mano derecha, absorberá todo lo que se acerque demasiado, es una habilidad poderosa, pero además muy peligrosa

-¡que bien!, cuidado mundo aquí viene un nuevo héroe- al parecer no entendió que su vida puede correr riesgo

- si que bien, que bien, pero ahora váyanse a dormir si no quieren conocer mi ira

Ya en su habitación…

-ya quiero que sea mañana, si siquiera tengo sueño- Miroku se encontraba muy emocionado por lo que pudiese suceder, deseaba comenzar pronto para poder proteger a quienes no podían hacerlo

-como se nota que quieres desarrollar tu poder activo

-ahora que lo dices ¿Cómo supo cual era mi poder?

- si no mal recuerdo las habilidades son hereditarias entre los brujos- pensaba en todas aquellas veces en las que su madre a escondidas le enseñaba cosas que todo brujo debía saber, pero jamás le mostró aquel poder activo, ahora entendía como era que su madre descubría sus mentiras

-bien, como sea… que descanses- se acomoda en su cama y cierra los ojos para poder descansar

- Miroku, quiero hablarte de algo… ¿Miroku?

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

-¿no era que no tenías sueño?

Luego de 1 hora…

-su puedo dormir- lo dice en susurros para no despertar a su amigo aunque pareciera que ni con una guerra despertaría

-debiste acostarte mas temprano- dice una voz juvenil que proviene de la nada, tras lo que Inuyasha se sienta en la cama y mira hacia todos lados

-¿Quién eres? Tu voz me suena conocida

-¿acaso ya te olvidaste de tu hermano?

-¿hermano?-dice sin poder creerlo- no lo creo si es tu voz… ¡Sesshoumaru!

-baja la voz, vas a despertar a tu amigo

-me alegro que estés aquí pero, ¿a que has venido?

-a darte ánimos- responde simplemente- he sentido que en tu corazón hay mucha tristeza y eso no te hace bien

-los hecho de menos, a ti, a mamá y a papá- agacha la cabeza y comienza a llorar

-Inuyasha no te sientas triste, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, ahora lo mejor será que duermas

-Kagura dijo que te gustaba la música, ¿tocarías algo para mi?, por lo menos hasta que me duerma

- de acuerdo, sólo hasta que te duermas, luego me iré, me dejaron venir a visitarte solo por un momento- en el silencio de la habitación comienza a escucharse el sonido de una guitarra, es tan melodioso y tranquilizante que Inuyasha comienza poco a poco a quedarse dormido

Al día siguiente…

-tuve un extraño sueño anoche- decía Miroku mientras comenzaba a levantarse- creí oír el sonido de una guitarra

- se podría decir que fue el sonido de un encuentro casual- dice esto mientras que en una de sus manos sostiene un regalo de su hermano, era una armónica plateada con el nombre de Zenki grabado en uno de sus bordes.

-¿a que te refieres con eso?

- a nada en especial- mira la armónica- _Sesshoumaru, prometo que me esforzaré_

-buenos días- saluda muy alegre Kagura, lo cual no presagiaba nada bueno- niños ya es hora de comenzar, así que prepárense porque no habrá piedad

-¡¡estamos listos!!- respondieron ambos dando a entender que estar preparados para lo que venga.

11 años después…

Por los caminos de la vida habremos de andar y sus duras pruebas debemos enfrentar, quien las venza habrá de lograr su libertad.

Por los pasillos de aquella casa caminaba algo desesperada una joven mujer de ojos rojizos y cabello castaño, se trataba de Kagura, la cual durante todos estos años había cuidado y entrenado a dos niños ahora todos unos hombres

-Inuyasha ¿Dónde estas?, tienes que…- no continúa llamándolo porque de la puerta de entrada se asoma él, sus ojos dorados han perdido esa inocencia de aquel niño y han dado paso a todo un hombre, de músculos bien definidos y con todo lo que una mujer podría desear

-tengo que hacer una entrega de hiervas medicinales a la casa de enfrente, lo sé, escuche tus pensamientos esta mañana, así que ya lo hice

-no abuses de tu poder, ya falta muy poco para que te conviertas en un soldado- solo de pensar en eso entristece, ya falta poco para que la verdadera pesadilla comience

- lo sé, apenas si puedo esperar

-¿a que se debe tanta emoción?

-con infiltrarme mataré dos pájaros de un tiro, conseguiré los objetos mágicos y acabaré con la vida de los asesinos de mi familia

-veo que aún no desistes de eso

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Además tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad, solo falta el historial y la poción que me convertirá en humano momentáneamente

-Miroku debe estar terminando tu historial falso

-pobre Miroku, hace mas de un año que esta con eso-compadece las horas de falta de sueño por las que ha pasado su amigo

-¿y te lo has aprendido?- cuando Inuyasha se disponía a responder se escucha un fuerte grito proveniente de Miroku

- ¡kyaaaa¡… al fin terminé- va rápidamente con Inuyasha el cual se encuentra algo pálido por el susto

-que susto me diste, sonó como si te estuvieran matando- termina por decir Inuyasha ya que realmente se había asustado, pensaba que tal vez el agujero negro de la mano de Miroku se había salido de control

-estoy feliz… ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

-no, pero cuéntame que fue lo que terminaste- pregunta el ojidorado para ver por que tanto alboroto

- tu historia, tu nueva vida pasada y la de tus nuevos padres

-ya me he aprendido algunos datos por si te interesa saberlo

-entonces cuenta- comienza Miroku para saber si es cierto- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Shinji Kira

-¿Dónde naciste?

- en el país Ouran, para ser mas exactos en el pueblo de Tamaki

-¿Quiénes fueron tus padres?

-sus nombres eran… Souten y Yui Kira quienes murieron en un accidente de auto cuando yo tenía 6 años y que luego de eso fui a dar a un orfanato

-ya estas listo- aclaró Kagura- sólo te falta enviar una solicitud para entrar

-ya la envié- responde simplemente y ve la cara de asombro de Kagura- calculaba que por esta fecha Miroku tendría listo mi historial con los documentos, fue hace como tres meses

-si te hubiesen aceptado recibirías pronto respuesta- dijo Kagura para darle a entender que tres meses son mucho tiempo como para no recibir una respuesta

-créeme que espero que así sea


	4. Carta de un enemigo

**Capítulo 4 Carta de un enemigo**

- ¿a donde te enviarán la carta de respuesta?- pregunta Kagura, no cree que sea tan tonto como para hacer que se la envíen allí mismo

- por eso no te preocupes, le pedí a un muchacho del mercado que la recibiera por mi

-¿él es de confianza?- últimamente no se puede confiar en nadie

- cálmate Kagura, es uno de nuestros aliados, apenas le llegue la carta me la enviará con una paloma mensajera- dijo Miroku para tranquilizarla por completo- ahora si nos disculpas Inuyasha y yo tenemos que estudiar

-¿estudiar que?- ambos jóvenes le dirigen una mirada asesina dando a entender que su pregunta es muy tonta ya que era obvio que Inuyasha debía prepararse para su encuentro con lo militares- ah claro, su historial personal, lo siento estoy algo en las nubes el día de hoy - se disculpa

- ¿_sólo el día de hoy?_- junto con Inuyasha comienzan una conversación telepática

-_yo mas bien diría que le esta llegando la hora de la ancianidad_

_-tienes razón, por eso su mala memoria_- ambos comienzan a dirigirse a sus respectivos cuartos dejando sola a Kagura la cual se sienta y comienza a hojear una revista hasta que luego de un rato escucha que tocan a la puerta

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta al ver al muchachito que se encuentra exhausto de tanto correr

-recibí una carta para Inuyasha y vine a dejarla de inmediato- le entrega la carta y Kagura muy curiosa la recibe

-muchas gracias- dice Kagura para luego azorarle la puerta en la cara al pobre muchacho

-de nada- su cara aun se encuentra pegada a la puerta, se despega y se marcha, por su parte Kagura observa el sobre en sus manos

-_al fin llegó, me pregunto si lo habrán aceptado, ¿y si la abro?, no creo que Inuyasha se dé cuenta_

-claro que me daría cuenta- dice Inuyasha dejando a una Kagura muy sorprendida

-Inuyasha, tanto tiempo… ¿hace cuanto que estabas aquí?

-lo suficiente como para ver que llegó mi carta- apunta el sobre que sostiene en sus manos

- claro…aquí tienes- le entrega el sobre y comienza a leerla

-lo sabía

-¿y?- ya no puede aguantar la curiosidad

-me aceptaron, debo presentarme en el fuerte sur mañana a primera hora

-¿entonces te irás?

-si, pero descuida, sólo me quedaré por un tiempo, no pasará mas allá de matar a unos cuantos y robar otros objetos

-Inuyasha, eres incorregible

-por favor no vuelvas a repetir esa frase- la mirada de Inuyasha se vuelve triste, trayendo consigo una mal recuerdo

-¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?- se preocupa por la reacción que tuvo el muchacho

-esa frase fue la misma que me dijo Sesshoumaru la mañana del día en que murió

-perdón, no fue mi intención

-lo mejor será que comience a preparar mis cosas, me iré esta noche, así llegaré mañana en la mañana- por la puerta se asoma Miroku

-sabía que te irías, por eso me dediqué a buscar esto- le entrega un papel con nombres anotados de distintas personas todos hombres

-¿Qué es esto?

-son los nombres de todos los involucrados en el asesinato de tu familia, pero los oficiales están con el rango que tenían entonces, de seguro que en todo este tiempo debieron ascender

- te lo agradezco, has sido un gran amigo- Inuyasha guarda el papel en uno de sus bolsillos

-no lo digas con ese tono- le reprocha Kagura- no es un adiós sino un hasta luego

-tienes razón, yo volveré cuando hay cumplido con mi misión, pero todo esto no lo estaría logrando si no los tuviera a ustedes, ahora si me disculpan iré a preparar mi equipaje- Inuyasha se retira mientras que Miroku y Kagura comienzan a hablar

-no quiero que se vaya- dice Miroku, no puede soportar la idea de que su amigo tenga que enfrentar toda esta odisea solo

-vamos, no te sientas triste, sabes que debe cumplir con su destino

-aún así es mi mejor amigo y me cuesta mucho aceptar que quizás ya no lo volveré a ver

-¡¡no digas eso!! Inuyasha es un gran muchacho, debemos tener fe en que volverá

Ya en la tarde Inuyasha se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, hace poco Kagura le había dado la poción que lo convertiría en humano completamente, y ahora su hermoso cabello plateado era completamente negro como las alas de un cuervo, sus ojos también habían cambiado, ya no eran dorados sino que castaños como los de cualquier persona, sin garras y sin sus lindas orejas de perro las que usualmente eran cubiertas por una pañoleta, así era como se encontraba ahora, como un humano mas…

-_unas horas más y deberé partir, no puedo evitar pensar, ¿y si fallo? ¿Si no consigo los tres objetos restantes? Todos tienen su fe puesta en mí_- sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su amigo Miroku

-estas algo pensativo, ¿te sucede algo?

-no, sólo… no es nada, no me hagas caso

-estas algo nervioso- le da palmadas en la espalda- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien si llevas esto contigo- le entrega una pulsera tejida

-¿tu la hiciste?

-si, especialmente para esta ocasión, con ella nos mantendremos siempre comunicados, así nadie sospechará

-como lo que hizo Kagura

-un lazo de amistad- le muestra su pulsera

-ahora ya no estoy nervioso, tengo suerte de tener un amigo como tu

-si, tienes suerte de tener un amigo como yo

-_que narcisista_

-y con tu poder activo no habrá problema, nos comunicaremos telepáticamente y se verá menos sospechoso que oírte hablar solo, ni que estuvieras loco socio

-lo estoy- Miroku lo ve extrañado ante tal declaración- pero no mas que tu, bien cambiando de tema ya es hora de que me vaya, despídeme de Kagura y deséame suerte

-no la necesitas, sé que podrás cumplir con tu objetivo, y antes que se me olvide hay un regalo esperándote afuera

Saliendo de las catacumbas se encuentra la "sorpresa"…

Inuyasha no puede creer que es lo que ven sus ojos- es hermosa, es increíble, es tan, es tan…

-cálmate, es solo una motocicleta- ante ellos una hermosa moto de carreras color rojo

-es que… o sea mírala es hermosa y perfecta en todo sentido

- lo es ¿verdad?, yo la elegí, aunque todos cooperamos para comprarla, el viaje al fuerte sur es largo y así tardarás menos

-no sé como agradecérselos

-sólo vuelve pronto- se despiden e Inuyasha se marcha al fuerte sur- Inuyasha, no nos falles

-_no fallaré, el futuro que elegiré será uno donde pueda vivir sin esconder lo que soy_

_Había viajado toda la noche para llegar al fuerte sur, ya me faltaba poco para llegar y no podía describir todas las sensaciones que me invadían en aquel momento, ira, ansiedad, impaciencia y muchas otras_

_-no puedo creer que el fuerte sur este tan lejos, al menos tengo la motocicleta sino estaría llegando al fuerte el día del níspero_- ve a un muchacho con lentes oscuros haciendo dedo y se detiene

-muchas gracias por detenerte- agradece el chico, por su parte Inuyasha deduce que se trata de otro recluta- he caminado todo el día y tu eres la única persona que he visto aquí

-¿hacia donde te diriges?, este es un sitio muy solitario

-voy al fuerte sur, soy un nuevo recluta

-pues estas de suerte, yo también me dirijo hacia allá, sube, te llevo

-mi nombre es Kyo Akitoki-se sube a la motocicleta- ¿y el tuyo?

-_recuerda tu nuevo nombre…_ soy Shinji Kira- se marchan y una hora después logran dar con el fuerte

-con que aquí es, es una verdadera fortaleza- Kyo mira el enorme complejo militar y se asombra por su lúgubre aspecto

-la mas segura de los cuatro puntos que hay según sé- Inuyasha debió aprender cada uno de los puntos militares durante toda su infancia para estar seguros cuando salieran a la superficie

-mira, por ahí es la entrada

-tu adelántate, yo voy a registrar mi moto para que la guarden

-de acuerdo, pero no te tardes 

Shinji deja su motocicleta en una bodega y luego se reúne con Kyo

-lo mejor será que te saques los lentes, no te dejarán entrar ahí con ellos- Kyo acepta como si nada la sugerencia, pero Inuyasha no puede ocultar su asombro al ver el color de los ojos del muchacho-_ yo he visto esa tonalidad de ojos antes, pero ¿Dónde?_

-¿Qué te pasa?, Shinji, estas como estatua, Shinji

-¿soy yo o tu ojos tienen un destello plateado?

-si, los tengo así por… una operación que me hicieron cuando era niño, fue después de un accidente

-_tengo mis sospechas sobre esa historia…_ bien, mejor vayamos a registrarnos que veo que se esta formando una cola- se forman, primero pasa Kyo y luego Inuyasha

-tu nombre-ordena un soldado con una lista entre sus manos

-Shinji Kira

-cuarto 51, ahí encontrará lo que necesita y bienvenido al fuerte sur

-gracias… _pero no dirás eso en un tiempo más_- toma sus cosas y se dirige hacia su cuarto. Al encontrarse solo actúa con naturalidad- al fin puedo dejar de llamarme Shinji, lo mejor será que me comunique con Miroku. Se concentra para lograr la telepatía- _Miroku ¿me escuchas?_- a la distancia su amigo responde a su llamado

_-si, te escucho fuerte y claro Inuyasha_

_-aún me confunde un poco esto de estar cambiando de nombre_

_-ya te acostumbrarás, pero cambiando de tema ¿ya lograste entrar?_

_-si, por eso es que puedo hablar con tranquilidad y lo otro es que quería preguntarte es si hay alguna persona que pueda tener los ojos plateados_

_-según sé solo una tipo muy raro de brujos_

_-¿podrías ser mas específico?_

_-los que tienen ojos plateados tienen la capacidad de hacerse invisibles, pero es una habilidad restringida para una familia_- iba a continuar pero en eso tocan la puerta, se escuchaba al otro lado la voz de Kyo

- Shinji apresúrate, vamos a llegar tarde a orientación

-_tengo que irme Miroku luego hablamos_

_-suerte Inuyasha_- desecha la conversación Inuyasha vuelve a transformarse en Shinji y le abre la puerta a su compañero recluta

-menos mal- Kyo se queja por todo el tiempo que estuvo esperando, que no fue poco- pensé que me iban a salir raíces

-lo siento, me estaba poniendo el uniforme, por cierto, ¿Cómo supiste cual era mi habitación si tu pasaste primero?

-se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo… ¿o… es al revés?

_-creo que esta algo confundido_

En el salón de orientación un soldado se coloca en frente de todos para presentar a quien dará el discurso de bienvenida

-ante ustedes nuestro comandante el señor Naraku- continúa hablando pero Inuyasha no le presta atención, sólo se concentra en el hombre que sube por la escalera hacia el escenario, de mirada fría, conocido en todas las regiones por su crueldad hacia los que son demonios o brujos

_-Naraku… ya encontré a uno_

-les doy la bienvenida- Naraku trata de perecer amigable pero la frialdad en sus ojos no se borra con nada- ustedes han sido seleccionados por su habilidad, inteligencia y estrategia, con su ayuda la amenaza de los demonios y los brujos será cosa del pasado

_-ojala se callara pronto_- se encontraba muy aburrido, el hombre no paraba de hablar y su voz era como un somnífero para los oídos de Inuyasha. Luego de dos horas- ZZZZ…

-gracias por su atención, pueden retirarse- termina por decir Naraku para que luego se escuchen ovaciones y muchos aplausos por parte de todos menos de Inuyasha quien se encuentra dormido en su asiento

-Shinji despierta- Kyo lo mece para tratar de despertarlo, Inuyasha al sentirlo comienza a abrir los ojos y luego se da cuenta

-¡me quedé dormido!- comienza a aplaudir

-ya es un poco tarde para eso, por si no te has dado cuenta somos los únicos en el salón- todo el auditorio se encuentra vacío, aparte de ellos solo esta el conserje quien se encuentra barriendo

-vivo haciendo el ridículo- oculta el rojo de su rostro con sus manos

-por cierto, mi cuarto es el 20 por si me necesitas

-bien…_ni pienses que voy a confiar en ti, hay algo en tu historia que no calza_


	5. Enemigo Invisible

**Capítulo 5 enemigo invisible**

_Ya nos encontrábamos en nuestros respectivos cuartos, ni siquiera salía el sol cuando, al día anterior había sido de pesadilla, pero lo peor estaba por venir…_

Suena una estruendosa alarma y comienzan a hablar por el altavoz

-no por favor- apenas se había quedado dormido hace unas horas, volvió a taparse con las sábanas- son las 4 de la mañana, quiero dormir- pero no pudo evitar lo que continuaban diciendo

- los nuevos reclutas deben presentarse en la sala tres para un chequeo sin excepción

-_¿chequeo médico?... _¡¡no!! , me descubrirán, sabrán que soy un monstruo, tienen máquinas y todo eso

-_cálmate Inuyasha_

-¿Miroku?- este se mira en un espejo pero en vez de ver su reflejo ve el de Miroku y viceversa

-si, cálmate cualquier examen para ver si eres o no humano no lo detectarán, recuerda que tu amigo maneja las máquinas, si llegan a clavarte una aguja el examen dirá lo que yo quiera- mientras Inuyasha y Miroku hablaban, Kyo se acercaba a la puerta y comienza a escucha su conversación

_-Shinji_

-Inuyasha debes conseguir los objetos pronto, tu tiempo se agota- Miroku recuerda que la poción que lo convierte en humano sólo dura unos días como máximo tres

-encontré a uno- dice Inuyasha lo que provoca que Miroku se exalte

-¿en serio?

-encontré al asesino de mis padres- Miroku conoce muy bien a Inuyasha y sabe que pospondrá la búsqueda y les dará prioridad a aquellos asesinos , por su parte Kyo sigue escuchando la conversación

-_ya veo, viniste a buscar venganza_

-te aconsejo que si lo vas a matar hazlo cuando consigas los objetos- no puede permitir que se desconcentre le queda verdaderamente poco tiempo

-así lo haré- calma un poco mas a su amigo, pero no del todo, como si no lo conociera sabe que dejará lo mas importante para el último

-confiamos en ti Inuyasha, después de todo… tu eres el elegido

-_¡¿el elegido?!... no puede ser, aquel ser que los antiguos sabios profetas decían que cambiaría este mundo con las siete llaves_- sale de sus pensamientos cuando Inuyasha abre la puerta de su cuarto y sale chocando con él

-Kyo, no sabía que estabas aquí… ¿_habrá oído nuestra conversación?_

_-_sólo vine a buscarte por lo del chequeo, estás tardando demasiado- mira de forma extraña a Inuyasha, como si prácticamente no lo conociera

-si, ya voy

-adelántate yo… olvidé algo en mi cuarto- su expresión es seria y no es capaz de ver a Inuyasha a la cara

-de acuerdo, no te tardes- se dirige a la sala tres por un pasillo desolado cuando comienza a oír otros pasos sin que haya nadie más, de pronto una voz de la nada comienza a hablarle

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta la voz, Inuyasha por su parte solo desearía poder convertirse en mitad bestia para así poder detectarlo, siendo humano apenas puede saber de donde viene la voz

-¿Quién quiere saberlo?- pregunta mientras ve hacia todos lados buscando la procedencia de aquella voz

-alguien que quiere desenmascarar a un farsante

-¿a que te refieres?- comienza a ponerse nervioso, nadie sabía quien es realmente, nadie allí lo conoce, se convirtió en humano estando con sus amigos para no levantar ninguna sospecha

-tu debes saberlo muy bien Inuyasha- ante tal declaración comienza a ponerse mas nervioso, no solo aquel sujeto lo esta siguiendo, si no que también sabe quien es

-mi nombre no es Inuyasha, es Shinji, y no sé quien seas, pero ¡¡da la cara cobarde!!

-¿quieres pelear contra mi?

-sólo párate en frente mío y da tu mejor golpe- pierde con facilidad la paciencia, no sabe quien es ese sujeto, pero apenas lo vea le romperá todo lo que se llama cara

-¿sabes?, he estado en frente de ti todo el tiempo… acepto tu oferta

-¿Cómo?... _es invisible_- el sujeto comienza a golpear a Inuyasha sin que este puede defenderse dejándolo inconciente en el suelo.

Para cuando Inuyasha recobra el conocimiento se encuentra en la enfermería, mira todo a su alrededor, pero todo lo ve blanco

-¿Dónde estoy?- se levanta y en eso llega una enfermera, alta, de cabello rubio y ojos almendrados, muy hermosa.

-recuéstese, aún no se ha recuperado- en el acto Inuyasha vuelve a cubrirse con las mantas

-¿estoy en la enfermería?

-si, por cierto, tienes dos costillas fracturadas, aunque lo mas dañado fue tu brazo izquierdo- comprueba que todo es cierto al sentir los punzantes dolores al respirar y tratar de moverse

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-… todo el día, otro soldado… dijo que te conocía, te encontró y dio aviso de inmediato

-quizás fue Kyo

-si, creo que era él, a propósito, te realizamos el chequeo médico mientras estabas aquí

-¿y… como salió todo?- trata de calmarse un poco, si lo hubiesen descubierto ya su cabeza estaría separada de su cuerpo

-excelente, tu salud es estupenda, pero eso es obvio, eres muy joven

-no es para tanto, solo tengo 18 años, y además se suponía que hoy era mi primer día como soldado- mira a su alrededor y fija su vista en unos enormes archivadores que se encuentran en un rincón

-¿Qué ves?... ese archivero… nunca me ha gustado

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es un archivero, no creo que sea algo así como un depósito de cadáveres ¿o si?

-algo así, ahí están los nombres de todos los que eran demonios o brujos, esas son sus fichas de defunción, ahí también están escritos los nombres de los oficiales participantes

-¿le importa si los veo?

-en primer lugar no me trates de usted, mi nombre es Temari y en segundo claro que los puede ver, pero ¿Por qué?

-simple curiosidad- se acerca hasta el archivero y comienza a buscar a su familia-_ Taishou… aquí está_- lo abre y la primera imagen que ve es la de su familia- _ya apenas recordaba sus rostros_- toma la foto entre sus manos y cierra los ojos

-¿te sucede algo?

-¿por que preguntas?

-tus ojos se llenaron de ternura al ver esa foto

-¿si?, quizás sea porque me recuerdan a mis padres

-¿en serio? ¿Y ellos donde están?

-murieron en un accidente hace ya 12 años, pero no te preocupes, ya lo superé

-te repones rápido, tanto física como psicológicamente- en la sala irrumpe un oficial que comienza a llamar a la enfermera- vuelve a la cama, será mejor que sigas descansando o no te repondrás

-así lo haré- el oficial entra y comienza a habla con la enfermera

-¿él es el soldado que fue atacado?

-si señor-responde la enfermera

-quisiera hablar con él a solas- la enfermera se retira y el oficial se acerca a Inuyasha y toma asiento en un banco cercano- su nombre soldado

-Shinji Kira señor

-soy el teniente Kaijimbou Katou, se me pidió que le preguntara que fue lo que lo atacó

-señor lo que me atacó era invisible… _te encontré_

-un infiltrado, se lo comunicaré al comandante, de seguro es un brujo… gracias por su ayuda soldado, descanse- se levanta del banco y se marcha

-así lo haré señor… _tu serás el primero en morir_… Temari, ¿tu sabes donde se guardan los objetos confiscados?

-esa sala… esta aquí al lado, eres muy curioso Shinji

-gracias, lo sé, pero solo pregunto para conocer mas el fuerte

-las instalaciones de la triada siempre son muy seguras

-estoy muy aburrido… ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?

-hoy mismo

-¿?

-en realidad te mentí, has estado aquí cinco días

-¿cinco días dormido?... _imposible, para esta hora debería volver a mi forma normal, además me retrase, Miroku va a matarme- se encuentra sumergido en sus pensamientos y en eso Temari le arroja su ropa_

-vístete, yo estaré con el doctor por lo de tu licencia médica

-gracias Temari, has sido de gran compañía- se marcha e Inuyasha rápidamente se viste y se dirige a la sala de los objetos confiscados- _lo siento Temari, pero no puedo quedarme mas aquí…_ vaya, con que aquí es, me suponía que estaría lleno de objetos, me pregunto, ¿Dónde estarán?- se escucha la voz de una mujer joven

-Inuyasha escóndete alguien viene

-¿Quién es?- voltea a todos lados esperando que no le suceda lo mismo de la última vez

-después te digo, ahora hazme caso- decide aceptar, pero de mala gana la orden y se esconde detrás de unas cajas. A la sala entran cinco oficiales, toman unas cosas y salen, luego de unos momentos Inuyasha sale también para aclarar cuentas

-¡¿me mostrarás tu rostro o no?!

-¿así tratas a una conocida?

-¿Quién eres?, sal de donde quiera que estés- la jovensale de su escondite y al acercarse a la luz para que pueda verla Inuyasha apenas puede creer de quien se trata- tus ojos… yo ya te conocía

-así es Inuyasha, tu me conociste… soy Kagome

-¿Kagome?, pero… ya son 11 años de la última vez que nos vimos, ¿aún me recuerdas?

-jamás olvidaría al joven que cambiará nuestro destino, aunque no pensé que sacrificarías tu condición de mitad bestia para venir hasta aquí

-disculpa que te interrumpa, pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-vine a buscar los objetos mágicos… y… también vine por Houyo

-¿Quién es ese?... ¿es tu novio?- en su tono de voz se demuestran los celos que siente al saber que su primer amor ya tenga a otro

-no, él es un brujo, estoy segura de que se encuentra aquí

-y… ¿Cómo es físicamente?

-no creo que pueda decírtelo, Houyo tiene la capacidad de hacerse invisible, me imagino que así entró

-creo que ya tengo el gusto de conocerlo

-¿en serio? ¿Ya te topaste con él?

-si, él fue quien me dejó así todo machucado- recuerda la golpiza que le dieron

-lo siento, es que Houyo esta celoso de ti por ser el elegido, te sugiero que te cuides porque querrá quitarte el lugar que te corresponde

-… físicamente has cambiado mucho, pero tus ojos siguen igual de hermosos, están tal cual los recordaba

-gracias- sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco lo cual hace que Inuyasha sonría, siempre imaginó como sería verla sonrojada por un elogio- tu también has cambiado mucho

-ahora dime, ¿Cómo fue que entraste? Si hubiera sido por el frente te habrían matado

-entré por los ductos de ventilación, Kagura me envió, estaba muy preocupada por ti

-claro que estaba preocupada, se suponía que solo venía por los artículos mágicos… ¿y por mi venganza?

-¿y los artículos?

-creí que tu los tenías- dice Inuyasha esperaba que ella los hubiese sacado mientras estaba allí

-pero se suponía que tu venías por ellos

-pero yo he estado inconciente cinco días gracias a tu novio Bobo

-te dije que no es mi novio… un momento, claro fue Houyo, él tiene los artículos mágicos

-me quitó de su camino para luego sacarlos él y así abrir la puerta

-Houyo esta metido en un gran problema, él no puede abrir la puerta, solo el elegido puede hacerlo, si Houyo la abre…

-déjame adivinar… terminará muerto y habremos perdido la única oportunidad de de cambiar el horrible mundo en el que vivimos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- ni ella misma podría haberlo dicho mejor

-siempre es la misma historia, pero no te preocupes, el triángulo de Cronos no se activará hasta dentro de siete meses

-te equivocas, no son siete meses, son siete días

-son siete meses, saqué la cuenta junto con Kagura

-sacaste la cuenta de acuerdo al calendario de los humanos, y de seguro no contaste los años bisiestos

-… soy todo un desastre, debí sacar la cuenta de acuerdo al tiempo de los demonios

-no es cierto- acerca su mano al rostro de Inuyasha y lo acaricia tiernamente para darle tranquilidad, al sentir su tacto tan suave toma su mano y le estrecha entre las suyas

-lo mejor será que te vayas, no quisiera que algo te pasara

-sólo me iré contigo, también vine por ti- al escuchar su dulce voz acompañada de aquellas palabras Inuyasha no puede evitar sonrojarse

-te lo agradezco, pero yo… debo terminar algo que empecé hace ya 11 años, así que mejor márchate

-ya te dije que solo me marcharé contigo

-que terca eres, pero… si eso es lo que quieres ve a la bodega de vehículos, ahí encontrarás mi motocicleta, nos iremos apenas resuelva mi asunto

-_quisiera ir contigo…_ de acuerdo ahí te esperaré- se separa de la muchacha y se va hacia la oficina del teniente Kaijimbou Katou portando un arma, un revolver para ser precisa

-_te llegó la hora maldito animal, comenzaré contigo y luego será el comandante-_ entra sin llamar a la oficina y se planta frente al escritorio del teniente, este queda perplejo ante la actitud del muchacho

-¿Qué hace aquí soldado?- ve que el supuesto soldado no trae su uniforme, si no que ropa de civil

-se nota que no me recuerdas… pero como podrías hacerlo si en ese entonces yo era un niño… ustedes me lo quitaron todo, lo poco que poseía se desvaneció- le apunta con el arma

-¿Quién eres?

-mi nombre… es Inuyasha Taishou y tu mataste a mi hermano hace 11 años

-ya te recuerdo, tu eras aquel niño que estaba escondido en la trampilla, tu eres el elegido

-mi familia no merecía morir

-era mi deber como soldado, me ordenaron matarlo, aunque sólo se trataba de un muchacho

-… no sabes como disfrutaré acabar con tu vida, todos sufrirán la misma suerte que mis padres- jala del gatillo y el arma se dispara dando la bala en su tórax, el hombre cae al suelo pero no muerto

-la triada sabrá que estuviste aquí y te cazarán como la bestia que eres

-la triada sólo es un grupo de humanos que usan a hombres como marionetas para sus actos sádicos

-la triada sabe de la puerta y planean conseguir las llaves faltantes- la herida comienza a sangrar mas haciéndolo agonizar

-¡¿saben de la puerta?!... ¡¡responde!!.... no hay caso, esta muerto- deja el cadáver y vuelve con Kagome la cual se pasea de un lado a otro preocupada por Inuyasha

-¿ya terminaste?

-no, aún queda un último paso… _Miroku, ya sabes que hacer_

-sacaré la motocicleta

-hazlo pronto, este lugar dejará de existir en 5 minutos

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-cuando llegué pase toda la noche poniendo bombas en distintos puntos, dentro de poco Miroku las hará estallar, nadie podrá escapar ya que los encerró hace poco

-no puedes hacer eso, ¿Qué pasará con Houyo?

-él ya no se encuentra aquí, de seguro escapó con las llaves, quizás ya va a mitad de camino

-entonces nosotros iremos tras él, no puedo dejar que nada le pase- aquella frase vuelve a despertar celos en Inuyasha

-_dice que no son novios, pero aún así se preocupa por él, aquí hay gato encerrado_… salgamos rápido, el tiempo se agota- se sube a la motocicleta- sube Kagome

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- se sube a la motocicleta y se agarra de la cintura de Inuyasha fuertemente- de seguro Houyo ya tiene que estar buscando la puerta- todos los accesos al fuerte comienzan a cerrarse

-ya es hora de irnos- se ponen en marcha y cuando ya están a una distancia segura todo el fuerte arde en llamas- lo siento por lo reclutas, aunque de todas formas se convertirían en asesinos

-las otras llaves ¿están seguras?

-por supuesto, están en un lugar muy seguro, ni siquiera Houyo podría encontrarlas

-espero que esta vez todo resulte bien- en ese momento Inuyasha se detiene

-espera un momento, ¿Cómo que esta vez? ¿Acaso ya hubo en la antigüedad otro elegido?

-_yo y mi gran bocota_


	6. Sentimientos que despiertan

**Capítulo 6 Sentimientos que despiertan**

_A pesar de que lo decía ella, eso no aminoraba el golpe, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar equivocado, no sé, haber oído mal, no entender, o simplemente malinterpretar _

-¿Por qué no me respondes?- se habían detenido cuando aquellas palabras surgieron de los labios de la joven, Inuyasha estaba furioso, otro nuevo secreto que le era revelado de esta manera

- hay cosas que no debes saber- dijo Kagome para tratar de defenderse, pero Inuyasha estaba como loco, no podía dar razón a sus acciones

-¡¿Qué cosas no puedo saber?!- con brusquedad sujetó firmemente el brazo de Kagome, la sostuvo así hasta que esta se quejó por el dolor

-Inuyasha, por favor suéltame, me lastimas

-te soltaré cuando me respondas- Kagome no lo sabía, pero a Inuyasha se le destrozaba el corazón al tener que hacerle daño a la persona de la cual estas enamorado, necesitaba respuestas

-¡¡la puerta es la cascada de los sueños!!

-¡¿Qué?! , ¿Tu lo sabías?- la suelta y le vuelve a dar la espalda, ahora entendía por que aquel fatídico día de su infancia lo llevaron a conocer aquella cascada, esa era la puerta que debía encontrar

-hay cosas que se nos prohibió decirte como quien fue el otro antiguo elegido

-eso ya lo sé, fue quien pidió el deseo luego de que la princesa se arrojó por la cascada

-se suponía que no deberías saberlo hasta que llegara la hora

-lo siento, perdóname por lastimarte- la mira a la cara y acaricia con cuidado la zona lastimada, dándole consuelo y a la vez demostrándole lo arrepentido que esta.

Continúan con el viaje lo mas que pueden ya que por los azares del destino se quedan varados a mitad del camino, cerca del pueblo de Shikon.

-donde estamos- Kagome ve a su alrededor hasta donde alcanza a ver, pero es difícil siendo que es de noche y no hay luces cerca- este lugar me es familiar

-es el pueblo en el que viví, hace mucho tiempo que no vengo aquí

-¿y tu casa donde esta?

-querrás decir lo que queda, si aún sigue en pie, quizás podamos pasar la noche ahí- comienza a caminar por la oscuridad, siendo guiado por sus sentidos los que ya comienzan a despertar

-¿no será peligroso?

-si tienes miedo puedes ir al pueblo, pero es de noche y en el camino hay animales salvajes

-mejor me quedo contigo- se le acerca y se aferra de su brazo, para Inuyasha a pesar de que se trata de una pequeña bruja no puede evitar sonreír al pensar que la esta engañando para que se quede a su lado, ciertamente no había animales, a no ser por unas cuantas lagartijas. Con ella muy aferrada siguen caminando hacia la casa, el joven la guía en medio de oscuridad para que no tropiece.

Al llegar al lugar no puede evitar sentir nostalgia al ver su antiguo hogar, aunque ahora solo es un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue, las paredes aun conservan las marcas del fuego, lo único nuevo son los grafitos de las pandillas que se alojan en lugares abandonados.

-aun esta en pie, pero debemos tener cuidado al entrar

-¿Por qué?

-siempre se juntan pandillas en casas abandonadas- entra y mira por todas partes, su olfato tampoco puede detectar nada- esta vacío, podemos entrar

-¿A dónde iremos mañana?

-volveremos con Kagura, y luego le quitaremos las llaves a Houyo, me debe una golpiza

-no desistes de tu decisión

-no, y mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir- guía a Kagome a un cuarto que se encuentra en el segundo piso, y por lo que se ve es el menos maltratado- tu dormirás aquí, cualquier cosa yo dormiré en frente, por cierto…- se quita la chaqueta y se la da a Kagome- toma, los cuartos son muy fríos y no quisiera que te enfermaras

-gracias- no puede evitar mostrar un pequeño sonrojo- pero ¿y tu?- recuerda que se encuentra herido y por eso le preocupa

-por mi no te preocupes, soy mitad demonio, puedo soportar cualquier cosa

-muy gracioso, si te noquearon en tu primer día- aquel comentario no le cayó muy bien a Inuyasha el cual le da la espalda

-mejor me voy a dormir, ya solo faltan seis días, buenas noches… y cuídate de los animales salvajes- solo lo dijo para molestarla, no esperaba que ella volviera a sentir miedo

-… Inuyasha no me dejes sola, quédate conmigo- apenas se da cuenta de lo que dijo solo cuando ya es demasiado tarde

-¿quieres que duerma contigo?

-no piense mal, es solo hasta que me duerma

-no estaba pensando mal… _en realidad si, que forma de desaprovecharme_- con la noche ya muy avanzada se queda con ella, y luego de que se duerme se va a su cuarto. Al día siguiente Inuyasha despierta, se encontraba dormido de lado, por la luz del sol se voltea y entonces se encuentra con una curvilínea sorpresa- ¡¡kyaaa!! , ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Kagome?

-buenos días antes que nada- se encontraba acurrucada al lado de Inuyasha cubierta por la chaqueta

-aun no has respondido mi pregunta- ambos siguen acostados y se miran

-si te lo digo… ¿prometes no reírte de mi?- baja la cabeza para que no vea su sonrojo de vergüenza

-lo prometo, pero espero que sea una buena explicación

-… tenía frío y miedo, pero mas miedo

-ni siquiera me avisaste- no esta enojado, es solo que lo tomó por sorpresa, hubiese deseado estar despierto para haberlo disfrutado- llegaste y te acostaste a mi lado

-te veías muy lindo durmiendo y no quería despertarte, ¿estas enojado conmigo?- vaya pregunta que le hace

-no, de hecho me había extrañado que de un momento a otro ya no tuviera tanto frío

-bien ya es de día, así que andando que Kagura nos espera- se levanta, pero Inuyasha sigue acostado

-¿podría dormir una hora mas? Estoy muerto

-claro… que no, el tiempo es oro y ahora son cinco días los que nos quedan

-entonces conduce tu que yo apenas puedo abrir los ojos

-¿como lo haremos si tu motocicleta no tiene gasolina?

-no hay problema, anoche luego de que te dormiste fui al pueblo y me robé unos cuantos litros- luego de oír eso Kagome lo tomó de un brazo y lo comenzó a arrastrar por el suelo

-entonces que esperamos, vámonos- Inuyasha luego de muchas protestas y ser arrastrado varios metros se puedo de pie

-bien, de acuerdo, tu ganas, pero aún así te toca conducir

-ni modo- luego de un duro viaje por paisajes desérticos llegan al refugio cerca del medio día- ¿los extrañaste?

-fuero los cinco días mas horribles de mi vida y aun así no pude conseguir los objetos mágicos- al ver su falta de ánimos Kagome lo abraza para reconfortarlo

-no te sientas culpable- Inuyasha corresponde su abrazo- por cierto, me gusta mas tu cabello plateado

-es por la poción que tomé para volverme humano, dentro de poco pasará todo el efecto- eso le recordó, ¿Por qué la poción duró cinco días siendo que debía durar solo tres?, tal vez la suerte estaba de su lado. En medio del cálido abrazo la vos de una mujer los interrumpe

-no es mi intención interrumpir, pero ¿me van a saludar o no?- ambos se sorprendieron de que los encontraran juntos y de un momento a otro rompen aquel cálido abrazo- hacen una linda pareja, Inuyasha ¿Cuándo tenías pensado volver?- en ese momento Kagome salió en su defensa

-no fue su culpa, Houyo intervino

-es cierto- frunce el ceño- ese maldito animal, ojala se pudra en el infierno- por su comentario recibe un agolpe en uno de sus brazos de parte de Kagome

-no digas eso, él solo esta confundido

-si se lo merece, él robó los artículos que yo iba a robar, sólo nos quedan unos días- a los lejos se escuchan pasos que apresuradamente se acercan, de un momento a otro Inuyasha es derribado por Miroku quien lo abraza muy fuertemente

-Inuyasha, al fin volviste, te extrañé

-yo también te extrañé, pero ahora lo que mas extraño es poder respirar- Miroku se despega y mira a Kagome

-¿Quién es ella?- la mira de pies a cabeza, y no puede negar que se trata de una joven muy bella

-ella es Kagome- responde Kagura- una gran amiga de esta comunidad

-_su relación es algo extraña-_ piensa Kagome al ver la forma de comportarse de Inuyasha y Miroku- mucho gusto- al oír su nombre recuerda quien es ella

-tu debes ser de quien Inuyasha se enamoró hace algunos años- Inuyasha sin querer comienza a toser, ¿Cómo es posible que Miroku no sepa mantener la boca cerrada?

-Miroku, ¿Qué estas diciendo? No le hagas caso Kagome

-¿Cómo que no es cierto socio?- continúa Miroku- si recuerdo que siempre decías su nombre cuando dormías

-_en realidad es cierto, de hecho aun lo hago_- termina por admitir, pero al parecer Kagome no tomo muy en serio las palabras de Miroku, no sabe si sentirse aliviado o preocupado, tal vez en realidad ella esta enamorada de ese tal Houyo

-lo mejor será que entremos a la casa- sugiere Kagura- ahí hablaremos mas tranquilos

Entran al refugio y luego de un rato Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban hablando a solas…

-Inuyasha, quisiera que me respondieras algo

-claro, solo pregunta

-¿pasa algo entre Miroku y tu?- al pobre Inuyasha casi se le sale el alma al escuchar tal barbaridad, se queda pálido lo cual aumenta las sospechas de Kagome

-¡¿Qué?! , ¿No estas hablando en serio verdad?

-pues si, lo sospeche por su forma de comportarse

-claro que no, Miroku y yo no le jugamos al otro equipo, además a mi me gustan las mujeres, soy bien hombre para mis cosas

-menos mal, porque cualquiera que los viera pensaría lo contrario- Inuyasha se coloca serio por un momento

-Miroku ha sido como un hermano para mi… además mi corazón ya esta ocupado por alguien

-¿en serio?- lo dice un poco decepcionada

-si, la primera vez que la ví pensé que era el ser mas hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida, luego de la masacre de mi familia era como si me hubieran enviado un consuelo, solo la ví una vez, pero fue amor a primera vista

-suena muy bello eso que dices, ¿y quien era ella?

-… eras tu- con algo de miedo toma a Kagome entre sus brazos y la besa lenta y tiernamente, en un principio es él quien lleva el beso, pero poco a poco ella le corresponde, luego de un rato por falta de oxígeno se separan- Kagome mi corazón ha estado ocupado por ti desde el día en que te conocí, durante todo ese tiempo no pude arrancarte de mis pensamiento, Kagome… yo te amo

-yo también te amo- vuelve a tomar los labios de Inuyasha esta vez haciendo el beso mas profundo, jugando con sus lenguas y explorando, grabando en sus mentes cada sensación, cada centímetro de la boca del otro

Al anochecer…

-Inuyasha, Kagome, ¿Dónde estuvieron toda la tarde?- reclama Kagura al ver a ambos entrando tomados de la mano

-¿no te enteraste?- dice Miroku viendo la cara de Inuyasha, sintiendo algo de envidia- al parecer ya son una feliz pareja

-no estés celoso- trata de consolarlo Kagura- ya te llegará a ti la hora de conseguir una linda novia

-no estoy celoso

-¡olvidé decírselos!-dice de pronto Kagome encendiendo la alarma en sus compañeros- una conocida mía vendrá aquí hoy, ella podrá detectar a Houyo donde quiera que este

-¿Cómo podrá detectarlo?- pregunta Inuyasha

-con esto- responde Kagome para luego sacar de su bolsillo una medalla de plata

-¿y?

-mi amiga puede detectar a las personas sólo usando un objeto personal

-¿y cual es el nombre de tu amiga?- dice Miroku

-su nombre es…- iba a responder pero en eso llaman a la puerta- creo que ya llegó- Kagura mira por la ventana a la nueva visitante

-es una linda chica

-¡¡Kana!!- saluda Kagome a la chica de cabello blanco que se encuentra en la entrada y de una vez la hace pasar

-Kagome, hola- la joven abraza a su amiga y se presenta a los demás miembros del grupo, cuando Miroku la ve no puede evitar sorprenderse por su belleza

-_que hermosa_ _es…_- tras pensar aquello se arrodilla ante ella y la toma de las manos- me postre ante tus pies

-no es postre- corrige Inuyasha- es postro y deja de hacer el ridículo- lo toma por el cuello y lo obliga a levantarse

-_¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?_- piensa Kana, los demás solo se sienten muy avergonzados ante la actitud de Miroku

-no le pasa nada, es que… es especial

-ya veo… ¡¿leíste mi mente?!

-si, esa es mi habilidad – viendo la confianza que se estaba formando entre Inuyasha y Kana, Kagome lo toma por el brazo fuertemente para dejar en claro que él le pertenece, en eso Inuyasha le susurra- no te pongas celosa, a mi me gustas tu

-Kana siempre ha sido muy coqueta, no te dejes guiar por su cara- le advierte Kagome para luego soltarlo

-pero tu eres mas hermosa con esa linda mirada chocolate

-¿siempre has sido así con todas tus novias?

-no lo sé, tu eres mi primera novia- al verse ignorados por el par de tórtolos, Kagura decide interrumpirlos

-ustedes dos par de tórtolos, dejen lo que están haciendo y vengan a ayudar

-si- responde muy a su pesar Inuyasha-_ tendré que dejar lo que tenía pensado para después_

Al rato Kana se encontraba buscando a Houyo donde quiera que estuviese

-encontré a Houyo en el pueblo vecino, pero al parecer no tiene los objetos

-conociéndolo de seguro se los robaron- asegura Kagome, con lo despistado que es- siempre ha sido muy descuidado

-entonces deberemos hacerle una visita- dice Inuyasha para luego hacer tronar los dedos- _tenemos una pelea pendiente_

-entonces que esperan váyanse- prácticamente Miroku los estaba echando de la casa- Kana y yo buscaremos los objetos- al parecer ella es la razón

-¿Quién dijo que yo quería hacer pareja contigo?

-Miroku tiene razón- comienza Kagura- lo mejor será que ustedes vayan por ese tal Houyo, hay que atraparlo antes de que se mueva de nuevo

-¿y que harás tu Kagura?- pregunta Inuyasha para luego tomar de la mano a Kagome

-yo me llevaré los artículos que tenemos y nos reuniremos en la cascada para la ceremonia

-bien… Kana ¿Dónde esta Houyo exactamente?- mientras mas pronto se lo diga mas pronto podrá partir con Kagome

-a 3 Km. Hacia el noroeste

-entonces nos veremos pronto, gracias y buena suerte- con Kagome muy sujeta de su mano salen del refugio lo mas pronto posible, necesita un tiempo a solas con Kagome.

Mientras que de vuelta en el refugio…

-Kana, lo mejor será que comencemos la búsqueda de los artículos

-solo restan dos- dice Kana

-¿? ¿Qué no eran tres?

-tu lo has dicho Miroku, eran… cuando venía hacia acá un mercante me vendió esto- le muestra una pequeña esfera de tonos entre amarillos y café

-el ojo del tigre… _eres muy lista, mas de lo que pensé_

-lo busqué en una red informática, me avergüenza decirlo, pero todo lo que tiene que ver con máquinas o electrónica me apasiona

-entonces yo entro en ese rango… tenemos los mismos gustos

-eso lo veremos galán, antes que nada quisiera ver tus habilidades en la computadora

-acepto tu desafío- se sientan y Miroku comienza a buscar los demás objetos por la red, en eso no se da cuenta que Kana solo mira sus ojos

-tienes un lindo color de ojos, pero con esos lentes no se te nota

-tengo que usarlos, estar frente a la pantalla me acortó la vista- Kana le quita los lentes

-así esta mejor, con ellos no se nota, y te ves mas atractivo

-gracias, pero devuélvemelos, porque sin ellos no veo nada- los recibe de manos de Kana

-¿Qué has encontrado?

-no mucho, solo nueve ofertas de venta de cada artículo, la mayoría del mercado negro, y son falsas, por aquí tienen que estar los verdaderos

Mientras tanto en el desierto…

-¿a cuantos kilómetros dijo que estaba ese pueblo?- Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban caminando por las ardientes arenas del desierto y bajo un implacable sol

- 3

-¿y cuanto nos queda?

- uno y medio- a la lejanía un muchacho encapuchado se acerca, quien al ver a Kagome la reconoce

-¿Kagome?

-¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco?- lo mira minuciosamente hasta que al fin lo reconoce- no puede… Houyo

-si… soy yo- se descubre la cara para que la joven lo aprecie, en eso Inuyasha también lo reconoce… del fuerte sur cuando su nombre solía ser Kyo

-Kyo… un gusto verte

-Shinji, el gusto es mío- la tensión se siente en el aire

-¿Qué hiciste con los artículos?- de una vez por todas Inuyasha ataca

-antes que nada quiero que Kagome me responda algo

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

-¿Qué tiene que decirte Kagome?- Inuyasha no puede soportar que este tipo venga a exigirle cosas a su novia, trata de defenderla pero Kagome se lo impide

-Inuyasha no te interpongas- le pide casi suplicante Kagome

-¿así que Kagome no te ha dicho?- empieza Houyo, Kagome sabe hasta donde quiere llegar e intenta impedirlo

-no te atrevas a decirle Houyo, no lo involucres, esto es algo que debemos arreglar entre tu y yo

-¿a que se refiere?- la intriga se hace presente, ¿Cuál era ese secreto?

-Kagome es mi prometida y yo no renunciaré a ella tan fácilmente- Inuyasha se queda helado ante la confesión, mientras que Kagome solo muestra una mueca de enfado

-Houyo… yo no te amo

-claro que si, por eso nos comprometimos

-fue un compromiso arreglado, jamás fue mi intensión casarme contigo, yo… siempre estuve enamorada de Inuyasha- ante el rechazo trata de negarlo por todos los medios posibles

-eso no es cierto, ¿Cómo puedes amarlo? Apenas lo conoces

-fue amor a primera vista- Houyo solo ve a Inuyasha el que se encontraba mudo

-tu no la mereces- Inuyasha recobra la voz y con decisión enfrenta al muchacho

-¿y que te hace pensar que tu si?

-… yo no seré ofrecido como sacrificio para cambiar este mundo

-¡¿sacrificio?!- no lo puede creer, ¿era eso verdad?

-aquel ángel que ofrecerá su vida a cambio de la de los demás que han sido castigados por la tiranía

-yo no moriré- viendo la decisión de Inuyasha Kagome lo apoya

-si Inuyasha muere yo me voy con él- toma su mano para darle mas seguridad despertando los celos de Houyo

-¿Cómo no lo entiendes Kagome? Tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos

-yo cambiaré ese destino- se aferra aún mas fuerte de la mano de Inuyasha, por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo a veces la obsesión por ella de Houyo la asustaba, pero ahí estaba Inuyasha tomando su mano con igual fuerza, para que supiera que él estaba ahí

-yo te amo, y lamento que hayas escogido una muerte dolorosa en vez de una vida llena de felicidad a mi lado

-mi felicidad esta con Inuyasha

-como quieras, pero cuando él muera, no busques consuelo conmigo, porque no lo tendrás- como si el viento fuese su cómplice desaparece en medio de este

-al fin se fue- sigue sujetando la mano de Kagome

-no quería que supieras esto tan pronto

-de todas formas lo terminaría averiguando, así como averigüé el paradero de los otros artículos

-¿como lo supiste?

-pensé que te había extrañado el que yo estuviera tan callado

-ahora que lo dices si

-mientras ustedes hablaban me dediqué a leer su mente

-¿y? ¿Qué descubriste?

-en primera cuando lo conocí, como fue que entró con otra identidad al fuerte sur

-¿lo conociste de mucho antes?

-si, yo lo llevé hasta el fuerte sur, mató al verdadero Kyo y robó su identidad, al salir del fuerte vendió los artículos en el mercado negro, a excepción del ojo del tigre, ese se lo dio a Kana anónimamente

-¿solo eso averiguaste?

-si lo hubieses retenido mas habría averiguado mas cosas, lo que si pude ver con claridad es su amor hacia ti- recordar lo que vio en su mente, todo lo que aquel hombre idolatraba hacia Kagome… sentía que su amor por ella no era nada comparado al que Houyo sentía

-el único hombre que quiero que me ame eres tu- toma el rostro de Inuyasha y acaricia sus mejillas, tras lo cual él cierra los ojos y comienza a acercar su rostro al de Kagome, para sellar en esos rosados labios un beso que poco a poco se vuelve mas apasionado. Sentir aquella cálida sensación lo llena de vida y de la esperanza de que lo que Houyo había dicho sobre el sacrificio fuera solo una mentira para asustarlo y alejarlo de Kagome.


	7. Los últimos artículos

**Capítulo 7 Los últimos artículos**

Por su parte Inuyasha y Kagome seguían en el desierto, el rostro de Inuyasha se mostraba preocupado, se notaba que quería aprovechar su tiempo a solas con Kagome…

-Kagome… desde hace tiempo que quería decirte algo- comienza a sudar por el nerviosismo

-pues habla, ahora que estamos solos no hay quien nos interrumpa

-sé que nos conocemos hace poco, pero aún así desde el primer día en que te ví, no quise estar con nadie mas

-fue los mismo que yo sentí siempre hacia ti

-… si algo llegara a pasarme… ¿me darías el honor de ser mi esposa?, no quisiera irme sin llevar conmigo un hermoso recuerdo

-Inuyasha no digas eso, tu no morirás… tu espíritu es fuerte, vencerás ese destino

-aún así… ¿serías mi esposa?- por unos momentos parece pensarlo bien, es imposible que ella quiera casarse con alguien que apenas conoce, pero lo que dijo era muy sincero, si llegaba a morir quería saber que alguna vez, por muy poco fuera el tiempo fue feliz

-claro que sería tu esposa, como dije antes mi felicidad esta contigo- viendo que ha encontrado a alguien que sane todas las heridas que hay en su corazón no puede evitar abrazarlo- si te vas yo me voy contigo

El mismo dolor que hay en sus corazones es el que ahora los une, un alma gemela para consolar y que brinde consuelo…

_Era tan feliz de que ella me correspondiera, yo la amaba con toda el alma, y si de mi dependiera la convertiría en una diosa, ya que su hermosura y su bondad harían que fuera venerada como tal, esa era nuestra historia, yo un loco enamorado, y ella una princesa sin castillo. Como sea luego de saber que ella me amaba desde que me conoció no pude esperar para que fuese mía, egoístamente mía. Si amar fuera un delito me declararía culpable y aceptaría con gusto la cadena perpetua._

-Kagome, esto lo compré especialmente para ti, hace muchos años atrás- de su bolsillo saca una sortija de compromiso- con esta sortija te pido que seas mía- Kagome extiende su mano y la sortija es colocada en el dedo de la chica, era hermosa, de oro blanco con el grabado de rosas en su superficie, se veía tan delicada y a la vez tan pura, mas aún con la blanquecina piel de la joven

-el símbolo de nuestra unión… soy tuya y de nadie mas

A lo lejos el muchacho de ojos con un destello platinado los observa a lo lejos…

-yo me encargaré de acabar con su amor, no me rindo tan fácilmente… _Kagome tu me amarás así sea lo último que haga en la vida, no puedo soportar que otro hombre te toque_- sigue mirando a ambos enamorados, con lo que aprieta sus puños hasta el punto de clavar sus uñas en las palmas haciéndolas sangrar.

Dejando de lado un momento a la feliz pareja, por su parte en el refugio…

-según lo que hemos investigado el triángulo de Cronos y la flauta del sátiro están aquí… en nuestro refugio- Miroku no puede entender que sucede, es demasiado sospechoso, estaban aquí y nadie los vio, es obvio que aquí hay gato encerrado, sin embargo deja de pensar en ello cuando es sorprendido por los labios de Kana.

-eres un genio

-¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?- a pesar de que es un pervertido nunca se imaginó que ella pudiera tomar la iniciativa y sorprenderlo de aquella manera

-si… y no me arrepiento o… ¿acaso tu si?

-¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme?, al fin encontré a quien tanto había buscado- se levanta y la abraza fuertemente

-será mejor… que nos separemos para buscar los objetos restantes, además Kagura ya debe estar esperándonos

-no quiero soltarte

-si no lo haces me voy a morir, aprietas muy fuerte

-lo siento, pero…- comienza a aflojar su abrazo pero no la suelta totalmente- ¿Cómo haremos para saber quien tiene los objetos?

-estando tan cerca uno del otro de seguro se percibirán entre ellos… aunque es sólo una teoría

-entonces que esperamos- salen del refugio hacia la superficie, el viento del desierto es mas fuerte de lo normal, Kana por su parte saca el ojo del tigre y lo observa para comenzar a caminar en la dirección en la que es atraído, funciona casi como un imán- ¿y bien?- pregunta Miroku, van caminando en una dirección pero no pueden ver nada ni a nadie

-solo hay que esperar… un momento- la reacción de la perla se hace mas fuerte comenzando a brillar y casi a arrastrar a la muchacha- están muy cerca

-deben estar escondidos por aquí, estoy seguro- vuelve a su mente la pregunta, ¿Quién los escondió allí?, ¿Por qué?, ¿para que? Algo no anda bien

-busquemos por este lado- se dirigen a un lugar desolado- mira, por ahí hay algo que también brilla- en el suelo se asoman destellos de luz, tras lo cual Miroku comienza a excavar encontrando una caja de metal, la cual abre encontrándose con los objetos

-debemos ir a la cascada ahora-cierra la caja y comienza a caminar

-tu adelántate, hay algo que debo hacer primero

-no te tardes, te esperaremos en la cascada

-solo serán unas horas- se marcha y Miroku por su parte emprende el camino hacia la cascada.

Por su parte en medio del desierto Inuyasha y Kagome siguen caminando para reunirse con sus compañeros y así llevar a cabo el ritual

-ya nos queda poco para salir de este infierno- han caminado por varias horas con el sol a mas no dar

-siento que me muero, este clima ya no es para mi- Kagome se lleva las manos a la cabeza y comienza a quedar atrás

-es por el calor, lo mejor será que apuremos el paso

-no… lo… soporto- cae inconciente en la arena

-¿Qué dijiste?... ¡¡Kagome!! Que te sucedió- la toma entre sus brazos y ve su rostro enrojecido y sus labios resecos- _es el sol, esta fatigada por haber caminado tanto, debo conseguir algo de agua-_ la carga en brazos y continúa caminando- no dejaré que nada te pase, tu eres lo único que me queda- luego de un rato Kagome comienza a reaccionar, siguen caminado para llegar a la cascada

-¿Qué me paso?

-te desmayaste por el sol

-ya puedes bajarme, caminaré

-ni lo sueñes, aún estas muy débil, no estas acostumbrada como yo al desierto

-¿Cuánto llevo desmayada?

-como una hora, de seguro ya descansaste

-si- le acaricia el rostro y apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico

-ya falta poco para llegar, ahí ya se ve la montaña

-pero aún quedan unos días par que el triángulo revele su poder

-¿y que propones que hagamos en ese tiempo?

- en la base de la montaña hay una capilla… ¿eso no te da una idea?

-…no, estoy algo lento este día

-celebremos nuestra boda ahí, solo nosotros dos

-esa capilla ha estado abandonada desde la última vez que la visité

-aun así es un lugar sagrado… será como un matrimonio simbólico

-de acuerdo- apresura el paso, hasta llegar a la capilla, la sombra se siente muy bien y cuando ya entran baja a Kagome- ¿aquí es?, este lugar esta en ruinas

-¿quieres casarte conmigo o no?

-si, si quiero- saca las sortijas de matrimonio lo cual extraña mucho a Kagome

-¿Cómo es que las tienes siendo que apenas hemos decidido casarnos?

-bueno… cuando te conocí me prometí que si llegaba a encontrarte no dejaría que te apartaras de mi de nuevo, pensé en ti todo el tiempo, siendo que lo único que sabía de ti era tu nombre

-eso me gusta de ti… siempre piensas en todo

-bien, comencemos- se colocan frente al altar e Inuyasha toma las manos de Kagome para comenzar con la ceremonia- yo Inuyasha…- pero justo cuando iban a continuar Miroku llega a interrumpirlos

-menos mal que los encuentro- aquel muchacho es recibido con dos miradas asesinas las que lo dejan helado- ¿interrumpí algo?

-tendremos que dejar lo nuestro para después- le susurra a Inuyasha

-_si es que hay un después, para ti si, pero para mi quien sabe_- algo en su interior le decía que el mundo estaba en contra de él para evitarle ser feliz

-no interrumpías nada Miroku, lo que sucedió fue que me desmayé e Inuyasha me trajo aquí, creo que fue por el calor, y… ¿a que venías?

-encontramos los dos objetos faltantes

-¿Qué no eran tres?- les parece muy extraño que hayan pasado de ser tres a ser simplemente dos

-Kana tenía el ojo del tigre- les informa

-¿Cómo fue que no lo dijo?- Kagome nunca esperó que su amiga no hubiese hablado sobre aquel objeto tan importante, ¿Qué tendrá planeado?

-tendrá sus razones- trata de justificarla Miroku- pero ahora lo mas importante es que Inuyasha suba a la cascada, al parecer estando los objetos tan cerca unos de otros su poder se esta saliendo de control, debes venir rápido- por el tono de urgencia con el que lo decía tenía la seguridad de que hablaba en serio, así que sin pensarlo tomó a Kagome de los brazos y la besó apasionadamente, siendo correspondido de inmediato

-¿y eso por que fue?- no entendía el por que del beso, pero en la mirada ambarina de su amado podía ver tristeza

-es por si no te vuelvo a ver- luego de decir eso se marchó, y el miedo comenzó a florecer en su interior, el miedo de perderlo para siempre.

Ambos amigos subieron por la gran escalera de piedra hasta la cima de la cascada, en medio del puente que hace tantos años no visitaba, desde la masacre…

Ahí en la cima de aquel lugar los estaba esperando Kagura

-Kagura, lo encontré

-Inuyasha, menos mal que llegaste, los objetos están actuando muy extraño- Kagura sigue viendo asombrada aquel espectáculo en el cielo

-saben que falta uno de ellos- todos lo miran extrañados, ¿acaso estas cosas pueden sentir?

-¿o sea que no están todos?- pregunta extrañado Miroku, él suponía que ya los habían reunido todos- a ver 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y…, es cierto, falta uno

-no se preocupen, ese lo tengo yo- Inuyasha saca de su bolsillo el cubo que tiempo atrás le diera Kagome

-¿Por qué aún no lo has resuelto?- Kagura ve el cubo incompleto, siendo que para estas alturas debería estar resuelto

-calma- dice con todo relajo- no pasé 11 años de mi vida armando esta cosa para nada- le da un último giro y el cubo es resuelto en su totalidad

-¡¿pasaste 11 años armando esa cosa?!- preguntan al unísono

-es que era muy complicada y me aburría con facilidad

-muchachos, mires eso- en el cielo todos los objetos comienza a formar un círculo, y mientras giran brillan de tal manera que es casi cegadora, y su poder es tal que adelanta el poder del triángulo de Cronos, el que se suponía sería liberado en 4 días.

-la puerta esta abierta- todos miran la cascada de la cual brota un agua de color planteado- ahora debes lanzarte por allí- ve la cara de su amigo el cual se encuentra muy sumido en sus pensamientos

-_no sé si quiero hacer esto, pero todos tienen su fe puesta en mi_- mira la cascada por la cual debe lanzarse, y comienza a retroceder unos pasos, en eso Kagura coloca su mano en su hombro

-tu confía, todo saldrá bien

-_eso era lo que necesitaba_- les dedica a sus amigos una sincera sonrisa y se para en el borde del puente para saltar hacia el vacío, pero en eso…

-no lo permitiré

-¿Quién es?... Houyo-lo mira con una mirada de desprecio, ya no puede dar marcha atrás, esta tan cerca de lograr su objetivo, miles de años de casería acabarán aquí y ahora

-no te hagas el valiente solo porque estas acompañado, yo por mi parte tampoco estoy solo- mira por sobre su hombro y pronuncia y un nombre que los estremece a todos- Kana

-¿ella?, no puede ser- siente como su corazón se rompe en pedazos, aquella quien pensaba que lo amaba en realidad sólo estaba jugando con él

-Miroku, ¿acaso pensabas que me uniría a ustedes para ayudarlos?- mira descaradamente a quien dijo amar y en sus ojos puede ver que esta en shock

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?, leí tus pensamientos, el comerciante y…- no puede seguir estaba seguro de lo que había visto en la mente de Houyo

-lo que viste en mi mente fue una ilusión, algo que yo imaginé para que tu vieras como la realidad… pobre e inocente Inuyasha, mordiste el anzuelo tal y como pensé que lo harías- luego de esa explicación se sintió el idiota mas grande de este mundo, debió haber imaginado que algo así podría pasar

-¿Quiénes son ustedes en realidad?

-somos la triada

-eso es imposible, ustedes apenas son unos niños, ¿Cómo pueden decir que ustedes son los que guían a todo un ejército de asesinos?- siendo además que la triada caza demonios y brujos y ambos lo son, ¿Cómo pueden atentar contra su raza?

-somos sus descendientes- les aclara Kana- desde hace tiempo cada generación ha esperado la llegada de Inuyasha

-si Sesshoumaru estuviera vivo te convencería de ayudarnos- nadie se había imaginado que Houyo pudiera decir aquello ¿en verdad Sesshoumaru sería capaz de vender a los suyos?

-mi hermano jamás haría eso

-lo sé, por eso mi padre Naraku los envió a matar, es una lástima… él se convertiría en el tercer miembro de la triada-Kana se queda callada ante un ademán de silencio de Houyo, al parecer había dicho demasiado

-mis padres nunca harían algo así, nunca formarían parte de un grupo de asesinos

-Inuyasha ¿quieres saber como murieron mami y papi?, es una historia muy conocida entre los oficiales- Houyo sin piedad comienza con su relato

Flash Back… en el pueblo de Shikon hace poco más de 11 años

En el que fuese el hogar de Inuyasha se encontraban los soldados, era aquel fatídico día en el que un niño lo perdió todo.

Habían sido sacados a la fuerza del recinto, ambos padres se encontraban de rodillas uno frente al otro mientras que desde un vehículo bajó un hombre de mirada sombría y cabello oscuro, pero no más que su alma. Se acercó a ambos y con aires de gran señor les ordenó que lo vieran a la cara

-creo que ya saben por que he venido, o mejor dicho por quien- Naraku no perdía el tiempo

-él no es a quien tu buscas- respondió Inumaru para luego mirar a su esposa quien sufría por los amarres en sus muñecas

-pobre de ti… sólo mírate, eras el demonio mas temido de estas tierras, y mira en lo que te convertiste al enamorarte de esa mujer, me das lástima, ahora responde ¿es Inuyasha el elegido?

-no lo es, ya te los dije

-recuerda que solo permito que vivan porque en tu familia se engendrará a ese niño- mira a Izayoi- ¿seguros que no me están mintiendo?... las mujeres es mas fácil que hablen… Izayoi, ¿es Inuyasha el elegido?- antes de que ella tratara siquiera de negarlo Naraku colocó una daga en el borde del cuello de Inumaru- si me mientes lo mataré

-… no es Inuyasha… el niño que tu buscas… esta en mi- de sus ojos salen las lágrimas mas amargas que se pudiera imaginar, Inumaru la observaba atónito ¿en verdad ella estaba embarazada o solo lo estaba haciendo para protegerlo?

-gracias, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber- sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a desgarrar el cuello del demonio ante la mirada de horror de la mujer- ahora que sé que en ti esta ese bastardo puedo dejarte ir con él al otro mundo- termina de limpiar la daga con la sangre de Inumaru y luego la apuñala en el vientre para dejar que se desangre- busquen al niño llamado Inuyasha, ambos padres prefirieron morir antes de decir la verdad

-¿Qué hacemos con los cuerpos señor?- pregunta un soldado que se encuentra pálido ante la frialdad con la que trató a ambos padres

-quémenlos junto con su casa, aquí ya casi terminamos- se encamina a la casa mientras que varios soldados cargan los cuerpos hacia una hoguera ya preparada

Fin Flash Back…

-así fue como murieron, como las alimañas que son- Inuyasha por su parte solo siente que tiene un motivo mas para sacrificar su vida al igual que lo hicieron sus padres por él

-nos veremos- mira hacia el vacío pero cuando se disponía a saltar…

-no lo creo- saca un revolver y le dispara a Inuyasha hiriéndolo en el hombro, tras lo que cae en brazos de Kagura

-Inuyasha, tienes que resistir

-mi hombro… me duele mucho- Miroku se acerca y examina la herida

-es una bala envenenada- el solo roce del tacto hace que Inuyasha grite de dolor

-que buena observación- Kana también se encontraba armada- eso no lo matará, sólo lo dejará inmóvil durante el tiempo que necesitemos, antes que nada debemos deshacernos de ustedes, han sido un estorbo durante mucho tiempo… ya les llegó su hora

-corran, déjenme aquí y váyanse- Inuyasha debido al dolor comienza a quedar inconciente, pero en medio de sus divagaciones comienza a hablar dormido- no los lastimarás… ¡¡no!!- despierta para ver que ya no se encuentra en el puente, sino que en una habitación como la que ocupa en el refugio- ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

En eso golpean a la puerta

-Inuyasha, ¿te encuentras bien?- por alguna razón aquella voz le sonaba familiar

-¿Quién es?- se sujeta la cabeza tratando de recordar donde era el último lugar en el que había estado-… estaba en la cascada… y Houyo me disparó

-¿Cómo que quien es? Soy yo Inuyasha, tu hermano- entra a la habitación e Inuyasha puede comprobar que realmente se trata de su medio hermano, lo ve ahí frente a él

-¿Sesshoumaru?, ¿acaso eres un fantasma?

-¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?, deja de payasear Kagura nos esta esperando

-¿Kagura?, claro, ella puede explicarme todo- muy rápidamente se alista y baja a ver a Kagura- Kagura ¿Qué sucedió? Estábamos en la cascada y ahora no

-¿Qué cascada? ¿Inuyasha tuviste una pesadilla?- ambos lo miran preocupados

-creo que eso fue- Sesshoumaru coloca su mano en la frente de Inuyasha- tienes fiebre

-¿Dónde esta Miroku?

-¿Miroku? Yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, creo que estas alucinando

-quizás si lo estoy- a su alrededor todo comienza a dar vueltas y a medida que pasa el tiempo siente como si cayera en el vacío hasta que vuelve a recobrar el conocimiento, pero esta vez se encontraba en el refugio

-que bueno, ya despertaste- reconoce la voz de su amigo a su lado, pero de todas formas desconfía, puede que se trate de otro cruel sueño

-¿Dónde estuve por última vez?

-en la cascada, luego Houyo te disparó y te desmayaste ¿a que viene la pregunta?

-no me lo vas a creer, tuve un sueño de lo mas extraño- trata de levantarse pero el dolor lo tira de nuevo a la cama- auch mi hombro

-no te muevas, aún estas mal herido, no sé que poción para volverte humano te hayan dado, pero esta tardando demasiado

-si, pero por lo que veo tu tampoco te salvaste- en la muñeca de Miroku puede verse un vendaje manchado en sangre

-esto… fue en un pequeño descuido, una bala que no ví venir

-¿y te encuentras bien?

-si, ya casi no me duele

-respóndeme sinceramente

-soy tu mejor amigo, así tiene que ser

-¿Qué sucedió luego de que me desmayé? ¿Dónde están Kagura y Kagome? – Miroku baja la mirada, no deseaba tener que explicarle lo sucedido a Inuyasha, pero debía…

-lo que pasó fue que…

Flash Back… en la cascada hace 48 horas

Inuyasha se encontraba desmayado en brazos de Kagura y Kana sin una pizca de piedad le dispara en el pecho

-¡¡Kagura!!- mira como cubre la herida con sus manos, sin embargo no suelta el cuerpo de Inuyasha quien esta recostado sobre sus piernas, aún con todo lo sucedido no pierde el conocimiento

-no te preocupes por mi, salva a Inuyasha, sácalo de aquí

-es una escena muy conmovedora- Houyo se les comienza a acercar descaradamente

-no voy a dejar que nos sigas haciendo daño- se coloca de pie y sujeta el rosario que controla el agujero negro de su mano.

Houyo y Kana le disparan, y una de las balas va a dar a su muñera, la cual sostiene el rosario, el que pronto es liberado a pesar del dolor. El agujero negro de su mano se libera y comienza a absorber todo lo que tiene a su alcance eso incluye a Kana quien no logra escapar a tiempo y es atrapada para siempre. Luego de esto vuelve a colocar el rosario en su lugar, ya ha causado demasiados destrozos al lugar

-¡¡Kana!! ¿Cómo te atreviste a matarla? Lo pagarás muy caro

Se prepara para atacar a Miroku quien luce cansado por usar el agujero, pero debe salir victorioso para salvar a sus amigos…

-----------------------------

Agradecimientos especiales para Eymi y Setsuna17 quienes me han dado los ánimos necesarios para continuar con esta historia

En serio muchas gracias, estaba dudando si de verdad esta historia era buena

Muchas gracias nos vemos a la proxima


	8. Un sacrificio hecho por amor

**Capítulo 8 Un sacrificio hecho por amor**

Parecía acorralado, su poder lo había dejado exhausto, pero aún así podía ganar, tenía un gran haz bajo la manga

-no creas que estoy solo en esto ¿verdad Kagome?- al oír su nombre no hace mas que mirar hacia atrás y recibir una gran patada en la mandíbula por parte de la mujer que amaba

-esto te pasa por dispararle a Inuyasha- Houyo cae al duelo y Kagome sigue con las intenciones de golpearlo

-te equivocas, esto fue lo que ganaste por quedarte a su lado- en un acto de cobardía se hace invisible para volver a tener la ventaja

-Miroku ten cuidado, puede atacarnos en cualquier momento, ahora él tiene la ventaja

-la puerta aún esta abierta, despierta a Inuyasha, aún hay tiempo para que salte

-no dejaré que lo hagas- en un descuido de su parte de deja ver

-ahí estas- en eso Miroku aprovecha la oportunidad y le da muerte con el mismo revolver que había usado Kana para disparar

-idiota, te equivocaste, eso sólo era un espejismo- mientras seguían con su pelea, Kagome se dirigía con Inuyasha, al verlo tan indefenso no pudo perdonar a Houyo, lo tomó con cuidado y trató de despertarlo

-Inuyasha, por favor despierta- Kagura quien aun se encontraba despierta le habló con un hilo de voz, debilitada por la pérdida de sangre

-el veneno paralizante es muy fuerte, no lograrás despertarlo

-entonces no me queda otra opción- deja a Inuyasha junto a Kagura para luego subir al borde del puente de piedra

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-… pide un deseo Inuyasha- se prepara para saltar hacia la cascada

-no lo hagas Kagome- Houyo se deshace de Miroku por un momento para intentar detenerla, pero es demasiado tarde, Kagome se lanza y tras ella va Houyo

Fin Flash Back…

-y eso fue lo que pasó, lo demás te lo podrás imaginar

-¿o sea que ambas murieron?- del solo pensarlo tapa sus ojos, ya no puede imaginar vivir sin Kagome

-Kagura se salvó de milagro, por suerte la bala en su pecho no tocó su corazón, pero de Kagome no sé nada, cuando bajé de la cascada para buscarla sólo estaba el cadáver de Houyo, o lo que quedaba de él

-no murió… ¡¡Kagome no murió!! Ella prometió que se quedaría conmigo- todos sus músculos se tensan

-cálmate, no te alteres, o tu herida se abrirá

-no me importa, ahora solo quiero morir- sintiendo que su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos comienza a llorar, ¿es que acaso todo lo que amaba tenía que perderlo?

-deja de lamentarte, lo que voy a decirte no es por darte falsas esperanzas, pero yo creo que ella no murió, quizás aún esté con vida en algún lugar- por muy pocas que sean las esperanzas Inuyasha le hace caso a su amigo y comienza a calmarse para poder escuchar lo que dice- los objetos no desaparecieron, si ella hubiese muerto estos ya no estarían

-necesito verlos- Miroku le hace llegar los mapas y comienza a revisarlos para buscar una pista del paradero de Kagome- ¿no los habías revisado antes?

-no, por alguna razón no los pude abrir

-en parte dejaron de ser mapas, ahora son en parte pergaminos, y según dicen el ritual no estará completo hasta que encontremos al desterrado

-¿el desterrado?, en la antigüedad no se mencionó a ningún desterrado

-cuando Kagome saltó por mi, de seguro cambió los acontecimientos que ocurrirían en el futuro- eso le daba mas esperanzas de encontrarla con vida

-¿y que tiene que ver el desterrado en todo esto?

-él es una nueva pieza en este complicado juego, ¿sabrá Kagura de quien se trata?

-es probable, si sabía que tu eras el elegido no veo por que no podría saberlo, pero hay que ser breves, esta débil aún

-_tengo un extraño presentimiento acerca de todo esto_- en su interior sentía que se llevaría una gran sorpresa. En el cuarto de Kagura esta aún se encontraba descansando, seguía pálida y mal herida pero nada de eso le impidió hablar

-Inuyasha, ¿Cómo esta tu hombro?

-bien, ya casi no me duele, pero ¿y tu?

-por mi no te preocupes

-Kagura yo… quería preguntarte algo

-habla

-¿Tu sabes… quien es… el desterrado?- de solo escuchar mencionarlo se queda aterrada, esperaba que no debieran necesitar su ayuda, pero parece que nada esta saliendo de acuerdo a sus planes últimamente

-… ya veo, sabía que terminarías descubriendo la verdad algún día… si, yo sé quien es el que llaman el desterrado

-dime quien es

-Inuyasha, el desterrado es tu hermano

-¿Sesshoumaru?, pero él esta muerto

-no, además de Sesshoumaru tu tienes otro hermano

-eso es imposible- ¿Por qué sus padres nunca le mencionarían que tenía otro hermano?

-no es imposible, yo lo conozco, su nombre es Zenki y es tu hermano mayor

-entonces, ¿Por qué nunca oí hablar de él?- abusando de las pocas fuerzas que tenía Kagura trata de darle una explicación, no puede negársela, ya ha vivido entre secretos demasiado tiempo

-lo llaman el desterrado porque tus padres lo enviaron a un refugio en las montañas para protegerlo

-¿protegerlo de quien?, él no representaba una amenaza- era imposible que quisieran matarlo solo por ser un híbrido siendo que en el pueblo de Shikon la mayoría de los pobladores eran de las especies perseguidas

-pensaban que él era el elegido- ahora le quedaba mas claro, siendo el elegido la triada lo querría muerto

-pero se dieron cuenta de que habían cometido un error y que el elegido en realidad era yo- baja la mirada y piensa en el hermano que nunca conoció, después de todo aun tiene una familia

-así es

-¿y que pasó con él? ¿Aún esta en ese refugio?

-no, por lo que supe escapó de ahí hace muchos años

-tengo que buscarlo, pero ¿Cómo lo reconoceré?

-ojala tuvieras su armónica, el sonido solo podía producirse cuando Zenki la tomaba en su poder, solo él podía tocarla

-ya tengo algo con que empezar, pero primero… iré a reclamar lo que es mío

-¿A dónde vas?

-como ya dije antes, a reclamar lo que es mío- sale del cuarto y Kagura muy preocupada de lo que pueda intentar hacer llama desesperada a Miroku quien llega casi de inmediato

-¿Qué pasa Kagura?- hace poco había visto a Inuyasha ir a su cuarto por una chaqueta

-tenemos que seguirlo, Inuyasha me preocupa- aún sabiendo que no lo logrará Kagura trata de levantarse, pero Miroku se lo impide y la obliga a recostarse

-no seas tonta, aún estas muy débil, y esto es algo que debe arreglar solo

-¿podrías seguirlo? Solo para calmarme- en respuesta recibe una mirada reprobatoria- de acuerdo, pero le doy hasta el atardecer, si no vuelve hasta entonces lo irás a buscar

-lo prometo

Por su parte Inuyasha se encontraba de camino hacia la cascada, del refugio hasta allí no le tomaría mas de dos y media horas a pie, había tratado de usar su motocicleta, pero el dolor en su hombro se lo impidió, no podía mantener el equilibrio.

La cascada había vuelto a la normalidad, el agua era pura y cristalina de nuevo, pero nada de eso le importaba, había ido hasta allí por algo muy valioso

-debe de estar por aquí, ella no pudo haber muerto… ¡¡Kagome!!- grita con fuerza su nombre hasta mas no poder, pero no recibe respuesta, hasta que del agua comienza a escuchar una voz, pero no se trata de Kagome

-en la cascada, reclama a quien es tuya- Inuyasha sigue acercándose hasta entrar por completo en el agua atraído por algo que brillaba que busca desesperadamente

-es la sortija que le di

-¡¡busca en la cascada!!- la voz suena mas desesperada que enojada, algo estaba mal

-¿Quién eres?

-soy el espíritu de la princesa Ayame, saca a tu novia del agua antes de que sea tarde

-¿Cómo?- el torrente de la cascada lo aplastaría si se acercara demasiado

-acércate a la cascada y extiende los brazos, yo haré el resto

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-porque tu estas haciendo por ella, lo que nadie hizo por mi, que esperas obedece ya no queda mucho tiempo

-de acuerdo… _por favor Kagome, quiero que estés a salvo, que no te haya sucedido nada…_ -se acerca lo mas que puede a la cascada y hace justo lo que la princesa Ayame le dijo- bien, ¿y ahora que?

-solo espera- el agua comienza a moverse y a bañarlo, guardando la esperanza se queda inmóvil, por muy fuerte que sea la corriente

-… ¿Qué pasa?... _siento mas peso en mis brazos_- el agua comienza a retroceder y observa a quien sostiene entre sus brazos- ¡¡Kagome, estas a salvo!!

-llévala a casa, ella te necesita

-gracias, sin tu ayuda hubiese tenido que resignarme a perderla

-de nada, ahora sólo preocúpate de Kagome- la voz se desvanece haciendo que Inuyasha vuelque toda su atención en su amada

-despierta Kagome- esta perece reconocer su voz y comienza a retorcerse entre sus brazos

-no quiero

-por favor- ambos se encuentran felices de verse, pero no es excusa para ponerse a jugar

-bien…con una condición

-la que sea- por su amada Kagome haría hasta lo imposible

-quiero un beso de mi príncipe

-tus deseos son órdenes- con cuidado de no lastimarla le acaricia el rostro haciéndose paso hasta esos rosados labios que creyó había perdido para siempre, el solo contacto lo hace olvidar el dolor del cual es presa, cuando ya ha cumplido con el pequeño capricho de Kagome la mira directamente a los ojos- pensé que te había perdido para siempre, tuve mucho miedo

-yo también, ya puedes bajarme- con cuidado salen del agua y hace que se siente en una roca en eso Kagome se da cuenta de que las ropas de ambos se encuentran manchadas de sangre… busca de donde ha salido hasta que mira a Inuyasha- Inuyasha, tu hombro esta sangrando

-demonios- maldijo por lo bajo, Miroku se lo había advertido pero él no había hecho caso, siendo aun humano su cuerpo no sanaba con normalidad- me esforcé mucho y la herida se abrió

-debemos volver

-¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso?, estamos muy lejos, y moriría desangrado antes de llegar

-… aún me queda algo de poder, no es mucho, pero nos ayudará a llegar a casa

-claro, tu puedes tele transportarte, pero conmigo requerirás de mas esfuerzo

-eso no importa- con algo de esfuerzo se levanta y abraza a Inuyasha- cierra los ojos y no te sueltes de mi- el muchacho la obedece y corresponde su abrazo, de un momento a otro todo se vuelve silencio, es tal que lo único que escuchaba eran los latidos de sus corazones

-_es una sensación extraña, pero a la vez placentera…_ ¿Kagome?- abre los ojos al no recibir respuesta y encuentra desmayada en sus brazos- sabía que no debías… Miroku- por los gritos Miroku llega de inmediato, sin creer lo que ven sus ojos

-¿Kagome?, ¿pero como?

-ayúdame a recostarla, necesita descansar- Miroku la toma en brazos y la recuesta en una habitación

-por lo que veo también necesito curar tu herida… otra vez

-lo siento, es que…

-a mi no tienes por que darme explicaciones, no soy Kagura, es obvio que estas muy enamorado de esa chiquilla

-… Miroku- lo interrumpe viendo que la charla da para largo- ¿podrías curar mi herida de una buena vez? Creo que sangro cada vez más

-si, cierto, si continúa así pronto morirás- con paciencia Inuyasha logra superar el dolor de ver como trabaja su amigo.

El resto de la tarde se la pasó cuidando de Kagome quien realmente lucía agotada, con solo observar su perfecto rostro se sentía tranquilo, como si estuviese observando a un ángel. Ya por la noche cuando ya podía dejar de preocuparse se reunió con Miroku, había algo de suma importancia que debía preguntarle.

-Miroku, quiero que me respondas algo… _aunque quizás con la respuesta me dé un paro cardíaco… _¿Cómo aprendiste a curar este tipo de heridas?- su amigo lo miro muy despreocupado, eso no era muy buena señal

-muy fácil- toma un libro que tenía sobre la mesa y se lo muestra- aquí seguí paso a paso lo que tenía que hacer

-… ¿o sea que apenas si tenías idea de lo que hacías?

-claro que no- Inuyasha deja salir un suspiro de alivio- aprendía bien esto apenas ayer, lo que pasó días atrás fue lo que hice con el libro en la mano, ahora ya no lo necesito- de solo escuchar eso su cara cambia drásticamente de alivio a horror

-… o sea que pudimos hacer muerto por una negligencia tuya

-no lo tomes tan a pecho, al menos estas bien

-bueno- mira la rustica curación en su hombro- es lo que hay- acto seguido se marcha dejando hablar solo a Miroku

-oye, tengo mucho talento- le sigue gritando a pesar de que Inuyasha no se encuentra en la habitación- este podría ser el principio de mi carrera como médico… _creo que no me escuchó_

Al día siguiente Miroku se encontraba de camino hacia el cuarto de Kagura para revisar la evolución de su herida, pero al entrar se encuentra con la sorpresa de que ella esta de pie.

-¿Qué se supone que haces levantada?- a pesar de ser una youkai se trataba de una herida demasiado grave

-ya estoy bien

-la cicatrización no pasa de la noche a la mañana, te dispararon el pecho ¿Cómo puedes estar de pie?

-no soy de una raza débil como la humana, además no quería seguir acostada todo el día… ¿e Inuyasha?

-mmm… no sé-evita hacer contacto visual con Kagura

-te vez nervioso… ¡mírame a los ojos!!

-no… _si me ve a los ojos me sacará la verdad aunque mi boca no se mueva_

-hazlo

-lo confieso, Inuyasha se fue- ya no soportaba seguir con aquel acoso, era la peor tortura que pudiese recibir- tomó sus cosas y se marchó a la capital para buscar a su hermano

-¿y como sabe que Zenki esta en la capital?

-tu se lo dijiste

-… Miroku… ¿hay algo que quieras explicarme?

-… anoche tu comenzaste a hablar dormida, lo mencionaste y te escuchó

-esto no hubiese sucedido si no me hubieses drogado- recordaba la pastilla que la habían obligado a tomar para que pudiera dormir

-era un calmante- susurra- además lo necesitabas loca histérica

-¿Qué dijiste?

-nada

-se acabó- comienza a apresurarse, quizás aun es tiempo para alcanzarlo, no es conveniente que haga las cosas solo- Inuyasha no puede llegar y tomar decisiones a la ligera, de seguro él y Kagome ya están a mitad de camino

-él se fue solo

-¿y Kagome?

-no quería seguir poniéndola en peligro, ahora ella esta dormida en su habitación

-se le romperá el corazón cuando descubra que se fue sin ella

-me pidió que le diera esta carta- saca el sobre de su bolsillo

-ya no sé que hacer- se veía tan desanimada, cargaba tanto peso sobre sus hombros que a veces pensaba que terminaría por romperse emocionalmente, necesitaba decir algo para animarla

-una vez me dijiste que debíamos poner nuestra fe en él, y que con nuestra confianza él volvería a salvo- en medio la puerta de aquella habitación se asomó una silueta femenina, lucía ya mas descansada y con nuevas fuerzas, pero sus ojos chocolate irradiaban tristeza y preocupación

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

-unos dos días

-¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?- ambos se miran tratando de discutir quien será el que hable, ya que deben decirlo con delicadeza para no lastimar su corazón

-Kagome…- comienza Kagura, tratando de escoger las palabras correctas- Inuyasha tuvo que salir a arreglar un asunto

-… no se preocupen, sé que se marchó a la capital

-no tenías por que escuchar detrás de la puerta- Miroku no se esperaba eso de alguien como Kagome, pero de todas formas la entendía, él en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo

-¿Por qué no?, si solo conseguiría mentiras, además la princesa Ayame me mostró lo que Inuyasha planeaba hacer

-¿te mostró el futuro?

-si, aunque solo fue por un segundo, apenas me di cuenta de que se había ido traté de seguirlo, pero estaba agotada

-… me pidió que te diera esto- le entrega el sobre que Inuyasha le había dado, Kagome al recibirla esperaba encontrar una carta en donde le explicara por que se marchaba solo, pero en vez de eso solo encontró su sortija de compromiso- ¿Qué es eso?

-es mi sortija de compromiso- la coloca en su dedo- pensé que la había perdido

-él la encontró en la cascada

-… iré tras él- decidida a encontrar a su amado hanyou se coloca firme en el marco de la puerta

-no es conveniente, él no quiere que lo sigas- Kagura sabía que si lo seguía a la capital la vida de Kagome estaría en grave peligro, y eso era algo que Inuyasha no lo perdonaría

-yo lo amo- por las mejillas de Kagome corren dos pequeños hilos de agua salada, en eso Miroku la abraza para consolarla

-y es por ese amor por el cual quiso irse solo, él te dejó aquí para protegerte, le dolía mucho verte sufrir, no te imaginas cuanto sufrió al pensar que te había perdido

-mas sufrimiento me provoca el no estas cerca de él

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, en verdad perdón por la demora, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo.

En verdad si no m dejan review después de esto quizás deje de escribir la historia, pero bueno ustedes se lo pierden, porque lo que se viene los va a dejar con la boca abierta. Y va a haber lemos así que atentos. Todos pueden dejar los review


	9. En busca del sentimiento perdido

**Capítulo 9 En busca del sentimiento ****perdido**

-díganme en que distrito de la capital esta- demandó Kagome, estaba perdiendo valiosos minutos al tratar de conseguir información concreta- iré a buscarlo, no importa lo que digan

-lo siento- Miroku había hecho una promesa y planeaba cumplirla, así que sin mas le cerró el paso a la muchacha para no dejarla salir- pero me pidió que no te dijera a donde se iría

-bien, no importa, lo buscaré yo misma- quita a Miroku de su camino pero Kagura la vuelve a detener tomándola de una de sus muñecas

-Kagome, espera… Inuyasha esta en el distrito de Sengoku para ser exacta, fue a buscar a su hermano

-el desterrado- dice sin más, dejando perplejos a ambos quienes la escucharon

-¿sabes algo al respecto?- lo únicos que sabían sobre el llamado desterrado además de Inuyasha eran ellos dos

-fue algo que ví mientras estaba en las aguas, pude incluso ver su cara, tiene los mismos ojos dorados de Inuyasha

-yo iré contigo- dice Kagura de repente- tengo el presentimiento de que si Inuyasha y Zenki se encuentran algo muy malo sucederá

-entonces que esperamos

-yo también voy- dice Miroku, no podía dejar a su mejor amigo solo en un asunto tan importante

-ni lo pienses- Kagura llegó para aguarle la fiesta- tu te quedas, serás… nuestro refuerzo en caso de emergencia

-siempre me dejas al último

-no hagas berrinches

-quiero ir, quiero ir, quiero ir- repite una y otra vez esperando convencer a Kagura, mas solo la hace enfadar

-¡¡DIJE QUE NO!!- de un solo grito lo hizo callar- bien Kagome, ya es hora de irnos

-pensé que nunca lo dirías- ambas se preparan para el largo viaje de toda una mañana, si Inuyasha partió de madrugada para esas horas era seguro que estaría llegando al distrito de Sengoku.

Allí era que se encontraba, era un paisaje más o menos desértico, solo arena por todas partes y uno que otro árbol casi muertos por la falta de agua, estaba por las calles de tierra caminando casi sin rumbo fijo, encontrar a su hermano sería una gran tarea.

- ya casi es medio día… ¿por donde empezaré a buscar?- se distrae por un momento, pero una voz advirtiéndole de peligro lo hace reaccionar

-¡¡cuidado!!- apenas si alcanza a reaccionar y esquiva a duras penas al vehículo que casi lo mata, en ese momento hubiese deseado ser hanyou para haberse movido mas rápido, aún así cae inconciente en medio de la calle y entre varios muchachos lo levantan y llevan a un hospital donde despierta luego de hacerle algunas curaciones

-¿Qué me pasó?- abre los ojos y se toma la cabeza, viendo el lugar en donde se encuentra- en eso un médico a su lado le responde

- esta en el hospital, un vehículo lo envistió y al parecer se dio a la fuga, pero al parecer no recibiste mucho daño niño, solo fue un golpe

-¿Quién me trajo?

-unos jóvenes, bueno, en realidad solo entró uno contigo, según él trató de advertirte del peligro

-quisiera darle las gracias

-sabía que dirías eso, así que me dijo que fueras a buscarlo en la biblioteca, ese muchacho tiene una gran futuro como doctor

-¿entonces puedo irme?

-si, pero antes te aconsejaría que cubrieras ese cabello plateado que tienes junto con tus orejas, si los militares descubren a un hanyou aquí no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría

-¿volví a la normalidad?- busca un espejo en la pared donde puede comprobar lo que el doctor le dice, la poción ya había dejado de funcionar.

Así que sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y con él escondió aquellos rasgos que lo delataban, dentro de poco las heridas serían cosa del pasado- al fin pasó el efecto… gracias, por cierto ¿Cómo es él?

-… alto, 1.80 mas o menos, cabello negro, bueno para que decirte mas, a estas horas él es el único que esta en la biblioteca, debes tener mas cuidado para la próxima

-gracias y adiós- no era su estilo dar siempre las gracias, pero esta vez realmente aquel joven se lo merecía, siendo él un hanyou habrían pagado mucho por entregarlo a los militares, pero no lo hizo, y aun mas lo ayudó. Sea quien sea se estaba arriesgando mucho al ayudarlo.

Aquella biblioteca era un laberinto, los estantes de libros eran tan altos que la luz apenas llegaba a los pasillos, pero en medio de tanta oscuridad estaba la zona de lectura donde solo había una persona, enterrada en libros. En eso se le acerco y le empezó a hablar, esperando que fuera quien buscara.

-disculpa, ¿tu fuiste quien me ayudó?- el muchacho a quien le estaba hablando separó la vista de los libros y le prestó atención a Inuyasha

-si, fui yo, aunque por tus rápidos reflejos diría que tu pudiste haberte salvado sin mi ayuda

-no es cierto, al advertirme me diste algo de tiempo y… sólo vine para agradecerte el que me hayas salvado

-se nota que no es tu costumbre dar las gracias, ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

-que solo fue un golpe y que tuviera mas cuidado para la próxima- ante el comentario el muchacho se echa a reír

- así es él, por cierto ¿de donde vienes? Nunca te había visto aquí

-vengo del pueblo de Shikon, en los valles bajos

-¿de veras?, yo solía vivir ahí cuando era niño, pero por cosas del destino terminé aquí

-_es como la historia de Zenki, ¿será acaso él?_

-¿por cierto cual es tu nombre?, no creo que solo te digan hanyou

-soy… Shinji, ¿y tú?

-mi nombre es Yho

-_falsa alarma_

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?- ante la mirada de Inuyasha Yho era como cualquier humano normal, pero tenía un no sé que, algo que lo hacía diferente a los demás humanos, ni siquiera brujo, era algo totalmente distinto

-sólo estoy de paso, en realidad estoy buscando a alguien

-y… ¿Cómo es?, quizás pueda ayudarte

-no lo sé, jamás lo he visto, tampoco sé que edad tiene

-¿ninguna pista?

-bueno… sólo una, pero no me sirve de mucho- le muestra la armónica que le fue dejada por Sesshoumaru hace 11 años

-¿una… armónica?

-eso es lo único que sé de él, era el único que podía hacer que sonara, es como si tuviera un hechizo o algo parecido

-ya veo… ¿y viejas solo?

-si, mas que nada por seguridad… hay alguien que me esta siguiendo, pero me alejo de ella porque a mi lado corre peligro

-estas enamorado

-si, con todo mi ser

-pues imagina como se siente ella ahora que no estas a su lado

-de seguro ahora debe estar buscándome, quizás no tarda en llegar

-si te ama, debes estar en lo cierto, ¿pero como encontrarás a esa persona que buscas?

-no lo sé

-podrás encontrarlo si no es un demonio, brujo o hanyou, todos esos ya huyeron de aquí, un grupo de soldados armados hasta los dientes esta patrullando

-¿Por qué?

-¿no has escuchado los rumores?, al parecer demonios entraron en el fuerte sur y los asesinaron a todos, decían que había cuerpos por todas partes, y que las paredes estaban prácticamente pintadas con la sangre

-_¿Cómo es posible? No pudo ser Houyo, él solo robó los artículos, entonces… hubo alguien mas aparte de nosotros-_ esa parecía ser la explicación mas lógica, hubo un tercer infiltrado, pero por que, si Inuyasha se había encargado de todos luego de salir de ahí

-¿te pasa algo?

-no, nada, si me disculpas ya es hora de que me vaya, debo continuar con mi búsqueda- ya había cumplido con dar las gracias y no podía perder mas tiempo nada, buscar a su hermano era de prioridad. Mientras que en la biblioteca Yho seguía con su lectura, pero en su mente estaba presente otra idea

-_sabía que este muchacho aparecería tarde o temprano… pero llegaría, es hora de que Zenki llegue_

En la calle Inuyasha seguía con la búsqueda de su hermano, quizás alguien en todo ese mar de gente debería conocerlo, si era verdad lo que le había dicho Kagura, Zenki había llegado a ese pueblo muy pequeño, pero por cosas del destino nadie pudo encontrarlo para traerlo de vuelta, si fuese así lo mas probable era que se hubiesen criado juntos

-_había algo en Yho que me parecía muy familiar, ¿Qué es? no pude ni siquiera leer su mente… espero que todas mis sospechas sean falsas_- se escondió en un callejón al frente de la biblioteca, tenía mucho calor y el pañuelo en su cabeza lo sofocaba aún más, lejos de la vista de cualquier par de ojos se quitó el pañuelo dejando libres a sus orejas y su cabello plateado, pero en eso no se da cuenta de que dos personas lo están mirando. Ante él habían aparecido Kagura y Kagome quien lo primero que hace al verlo es brindarle una linda cachetada.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarme?- llora sin consuelo ante un sorprendido Inuyasha y luego se abraza a este- no pienses que te dejaré solo en todo esto

-… no quería que te pasara nada- corresponde su abrazo y coloca su mentón en la cabellera de la chica- por eso te dejé

-te tienes bien merecida esa cachetada- dice Kagura para luego ver en todas direcciones buscando algún observador no deseado, mientras que Inuyasha toca la zona que fue golpeada, ¿de donde sacaba Kagome tantas fuerzas?, ese golpe si que le había dolido

-lo sé, pero… ¿Cómo pudieron llegar tan rápido?

-Kagome recuperó sus poderes y pudimos tele transportarnos, suerte te conocemos bien tu aura, eso facilitó mas las cosas

-promete que no volverás a dejarme sola, te necesito tanto- el hecho de que su amado Inuyasha la hubiese abandonado realmente le había dolido, aunque dijera que era por su bien, en su mente sigue reteniendo la imagen de él mientras se despedía

-yo también te necesitaba- termina por confesar Inuyasha dando como resultado una sonrisa de parte de Kagome- ahora me siento tan aliviado

-pero cambiando de tema- interrumpe Kagura, haciendo que ambos jóvenes rompieran el abrazo en el cual se encontraban- ¿has descubierto algo?

-nada, en el pueblo solo hay humanos, todas las demás razas se fueron, hay soldados rondando

-me refería a Zenki

-sobre él… -cuando iba a responder todas las vistas se giran automáticamente hacia la biblioteca, donde ven salir a Yho, quien al ver a Kagura se acerca a todo lo que dan sus piernas, ambos se encuentran sorprendidos, mas ni Inuyasha ni Kagome entienden que es lo que sucede

-… tu… ¿Kagura?

-tu cara… ¡¡Zenki!!- a pesar del tiempo podía reconocerlo, eran los mismo ojos dorados de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru

-¿Zenki?, te equivocas su nombre es Yho

-tengo muy buena memoria, Inuyasha, él es tu hermano- todos observan al joven quien pasa de ser accesible a tener una actitud altanera

-¿eso es cierto?- no entiende por que su hermano le mentiría sobre su identidad, esa era la sospecha que tenía, sentía como si esa personas lo conociera y no le estuviera hablando a un total desconocido

-si, ese era mi nombre antes de huir del refugio al que me enviaron por tu culpa- su ira es tal que comienza a atacar con sus garras a Inuyasha el que a muy duras penas se defiende, al parecer Zenki tenía mucha más experiencia en el combate, sin que nadie pueda ayudarlo Inuyasha se ve obligado a salir del callejón, pero en un ágil movimiento de Zenki este logra golpearlo en el estómago haciendo que se retuerza del dolor

-¿a que te refieres? ¿Por qué fue mi culpa?

-todo estaba bien hasta el día en que tu llegaste a este mundo- viendo que en el combate podrían resultar gravemente heridos Kagura se interpone entre ambos deteniendo la pelea

-Zenki no es cierto, tus padres supieron que Inuyasha era el elegido poco antes de que fuesen asesinados, por eso decidieron traerte de vuelta

-¡¿y tu como lo sabes?!

-mi padre iría por ti, pero al llegar se enteró de tu huída- viendo la situación en la que se encontraba controló su enojo e hizo una terrible confesión

-… al pensar que Inuyasha había muerto en ese incendio me alegré, pero cuando fui al fuerte sur y ahí lo ví… no pude soportarlo, quería saber si en verdad eras tu o solo era mi imaginación jugando conmigo

-¿entonces tu fuiste quien los mató a todos?- él era el tercer infiltrado, él era quien los había matado a todos antes de que Inuyasha hiciera volar el lugar

-si, por si no lo sabías cuando matan a los que son como nosotros les dan una muerte lenta y dolosota, los hacen ver patéticos

-¿Por qué me odias tanto? Auque no lo quieras aceptar tú y yo somos hermanos, por nuestras venas corre la misma sangre

-… te odio… porque llevaste la vida que debió hacer sido mía, tu debiste estar en ese refugio, no yo- en su alma cargaba con la muerte de cientos de personas, pero por el tono con el que lo decía ese no era el motivo por el cual esta estaba tan atormentada

-¿o sea que hubiese preferido morir en ese incendio?-preguntó Kagome no era lógico que alguien cambiara la muerte por la salvación

-claro que si- respondió sin dudar- al menos hubiese estado con mi familia en vez de vivir solo y abandonado en la miseria

-tu nunca has estado solo- Kagura lo conocía desde pequeño por eso sabía de la situación en la que se encontraba- siempre tuviste la posibilidad de quedarte en mi hogar

-¿para que?... ¿para volverme un justiciero que combate a los malos? No gracias- este no era el hermano que había imaginado Inuyasha, este era incluso mas cruel que el mismo Sesshoumaru

-cuando supe que existías quise conocerte de inmediato, no eres como te había imaginado

-si por mi hubiese sido no te vería la cara jamás en la vida, no sabes cuanto me repugna saber que somos hermanos… aunque la premonición (ver el futuro como si fuera una película) que tuve me dejó ver todo, por eso te engañe cambiando mi nombre

-¿entonces por que me salvaste?- si lo odiaba tanto como decía ¿Por qué no lo entregaba a los militares? Al ser un hanyou lo mas probable es que le dieran una recompensa, jamás habría levantado sospechas a los ojos de todos Zenki no se diferenciaba en nada a un humano cualquiera

-¿te salvó de que?- preguntó Kagome preocupada, no salía de un lío para venir a meterse en otro

-un auto me envistió, pero alcancé a reaccionar gracias a que me alertó, sin él ahora yo estaría muerto, entonces ¿Por qué me salvaste si dices que me odias tanto?

-quería saber a que habías venido

-la premonición no te lo mostró, por lo que veo

-no

-es sobre la puerta-termina por fin de decir Inuyasha, tal revelación sorprende a Zenki, el propósito por el cual su hermano esta aquí es su condena de muerte, pero… ¿en qué lo involucra a él?

-cierto- por unos momentos se relaja y comienza a pensar- ahora que lo dices el triángulo de Cronos no mostró su poder… de seguro que no saltaste

-yo fui quien saltó-confiesa Kagome lo que provoca otra vez la ira de Zenki

-¿acaso estas loca? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que has causado? Otra vez se ha cambiado el curso de la historia

-no le hables así- no podía soportar que alguien le hablara así a su Kagome, no importaba si se trataba de su hermano- el curso ha cambiado, es cierto, pero los pergaminos me revelaron algo muy importante… con tu ayuda podré ir y cruzar a través de la puerta, por así decirlo… tu te has convertido en la última llave- Zenki sólo lo observa para luego sin mas darle la espalda y dejar salir su altanería y superioridad

-¿y que te hace pensar que te ayudaré?

-porque…- mira a Kagome tratando de ser lo mas fuerte posible para seguir hablando, lo que pasará es evidente, pero no quiere aceptarlo, por muy duro que sea- porque al dar mi vida, quizás pueda devolverte la tuya, quiero corregir los errores cometidos

-¿en serio darías tu vida para devolverme la mía?- al principio no suena muy convencido, quizás solo lo dice para que le dé su ayuda

-mi único deseo es que nadie mas vuelva a sufrir a causa de los soldados

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?

-porque Inuyasha es nuestra única esperanza- Kagura conoce el lado inseguro de Zenki, pero confía en el lado que razona

-lo pensaré… tendrán mi respuesta al anochecer, por ahora… solo perdóname por mi comportamiento

-era obvio que estuvieras enojado… esperaré tu respuesta con ansias- al parecer no era tan malo como lo imaginaba, al principio si, pero lo único que trataba de hacer era descargar las frustraciones que por tanto tiempo llevó sobre sus hombros

-_esta será una decisión muy difícil de tomar_- con pasos perezosos dejó atrás al grupo y continuó con su camino, mientras que Inuyasha volvió a colocar el pañuelo en su cabeza para ocultar sus orejas de perro, pero en eso siguió a Zenki con la mirada y acto seguido hizo una mueca de enojo

-¿te sucede algo?- pregunta algo tímida Kagome, sabe del fuerte temperamento de Inuyasha, pero sabía muy bien que este siempre te decía las cosas a la cara

-sólo trataba de leer su mente, pero por mas que trato no lo consigo

-se debe a que son hermanos-comienza a explicar Kagura- no puedes usar una de tus habilidades de brujo contra alguien que lleva tu misma sangre

-Inuyasha, ¿ya te sientes mejor? Zenki te golpeó muy duro

-nada que una buena noche de reposo no pueda curar

-¿y donde pensabas quedarte?

-hay una posada en esta calle, pero… hay un pequeño problema

-¿Cuál?- preguntan ambas mujeres al unísono

-el lugar esta lleno de militares- al escuchar aquello sienten como un sudor frío les baja por la espalda, si se quedaran allí sería como cometer suicidio. Pero era inevitable, en la calle no podían quedarse, debido a un toque de queda impuesto hace ya muchos años, ¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Arriesgarse en las calles? ¿O jugar a intentar pasar desapercibidos para los militares? La noche se acerca y el tiempo es poco…


	10. Una Visita Inesperada

**Capítulo 10 Una visita inesperada**

Sea como sea las horas iban pasando y trataron de verle los pros y los contra al asunto… solo los contra, pro no había ninguno

-sería como escondernos en la boca del lobo- Kagura e Inuyasha nunca pasarían desapercibidos ante los oficiales

-si tenemos cuidado no nos pasará nada, se creen muy superiores, nunca mirarán a la cara a un pobre forastero- Kagome tenía razón, si había algo que los militares no dejaban nunca de lado era su orgullo, por muy demonio que fueran nunca los mirarían minuciosamente

-entonces será mejor que partamos pronto o no encontraremos habitación- caminaron sin mucha prisa hasta la posada y al entrar sintieron que la respiración se les cortaba.

Estaban estáticos en la entrada, frente a ellos cientos de ojos asesinos los miraban, él corazón lo tenían en la garganta del nerviosismo

-_este lugar me da miedo-_ pensó Kagura

-lo sé…- por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha le había leído la mente- sólo pasen y no los miren a los ojos, vamos a la recepción- caminan hasta la mesa que se encuentra atravesando ese mar de gente- quisiéramos pedir tres cuartos por favor

-lo siento- se disculpa la joven que los atendió- todos los cuartos están ocupados, hay muchos militares aquí, sólo nos quedan dos, y uno de ellos es matrimonial

-los tomo- dijo simplemente Inuyasha haciendo que Kagura comenzara a pensar mal de él

-¿en que estas pensando Inuyasha?- no se imaginaba hasta que extremo había sido influenciado por Miroku

-no es nada malo, tu y Kagome se quedarán en esa y yo en la otra

-aquí están las llaves de sus cuartos, que disfruten su estadía- le entrega las dos llaves a Inuyasha y luego se dirigen hacia el último piso donde las habitaciones quedaban frente a frente- bien, aquí estamos, cualquier cosa que suceda solo griten-ambas lo ven con una mirada asesina la cual asusta a Inuyasha- solo era broma, estarán bien, buenas noches- al ver que la situación no cambiaba decidió encerrarse de inmediato en su habitación

-creo que lo asustamos- se siente un poco culpable

-siempre se asusta cuando lo miro de esa manera- junto con Kagome entran a la habitación- no esta tan mal después de todo, espero que pasemos buena noche

-yo por mi parte así lo haré

-¿estas muy cansada?- comprende que tratándose de una humana no tiene tanta resistencia como ella, aunque tenga poderes de brujo, ¿o es que… se trae algo entre manos?

-si… cansada

-_aquí hay gato encerrado, algo tiene planeado-_ la mira por un momento a los ojos, y de inmediato ve en ellos a una inocente niña- _falsa alarma, ella aún es muy inocente, no puedo pensar mal de ella_

Por su parte Kagome abre un estante encontrándose con una vitrina de licores

-¿quieres tomar algo Kagura?

-si, me caería bien- le da un vaso de tequila mientras que ella toma otro- entonces a tu salud

Mientras continúa la noche, Kagura continuaba bebiendo, sin percatarse de que había caído en la trampa de Kagome, ya muy ebria como para moverse, se encuentra tirada en la cama, mientras que la que pensó era una niña inocente abre la puerta para salir

-oye tu, ¿Cómo es que te llamabas?... ah si Kagome, ¿A dónde vas?

-saldré por un momento, tu ya acuéstate

-ZZZZZZ

Sale al pasillo sin hacer ruido y cierra la puerta

-vaya que me costó que se durmiera, increíble que resistiera tanto tequila- cruza el pasillo hacia la habitación de Inuyasha, y golpea la puerta esperando recibir respuesta- _por favor que no se haya dormido aún_- parece que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas ya que de la nada Inuyasha abre la puerta de su cuarto, dejando ver su torso desnudo ante la mirada de asombro de Kagome por su bien formado cuerpo

-Kagome, ¿Qué hacer aquí? ¿Sucedió algo?- la invita a entrar para no hablar en medio del pasillo

-sólo quería verte

-bien, aquí estoy, ¿de que quieres…?- no puede seguir hablando ya que sus labios han sido atrapados por los de aquella joven que cautivó su corazón, con gusto corresponde su beso, pero luego de un rato se separan y Kagome coloca sus manos en el pecho del chico

-Inuyasha, quiero pasar esta noche contigo

-¿en verdad?

-si- cuando escucha aquella respuesta no puede evitar sentir como su corazón llora de alegría, no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea en hacerle el amor a Kagome. Pasa un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y la alza al estilo nupcial para guiarla hasta su cama donde la recuesta con cuidado para comenzar con aquel ritual.

-si no quieres seguir con esto no te obligaré- esas fueron las palabras de Inuyasha, su conciencia volvía a él para que pensara en Kagome y ver en sus ojos la mirada de una niña que esta a punto de entregarle su virginidad

-claro que quiero, yo te amo Inuyasha- lo abrazó para darle seguridad, sabía que estaba nervioso, porque ella también lo estaba, pero en verdad necesitaba sentirse protegida por él, con sus manos tomó el rostro de Inuyasha y lo llenó de besos, para luego ser correspondida.

Con el tiempo la ropa fue cosa del pasado, ambos se encontraban desnudos sobre la cama, Inuyasha disfrutaba del sabor de la piel de su amada Kagome, mientras que ella le daba suaves caricias en su espalda, cada rincón de su cuerpo era besado y acariciado, haciéndola gemir y arquear su espalda al sentirlo. Era la primera vez para ambos por eso era lo mas delicado posible, sabía que sería algo doloroso cuando estuviera dentro de ella, pero hacer el amor con la persona que mas amaba en esta vida hacía que cualquier precaución valiera la pena, continuó masajeando cada parte de su cuerpo, memorizando su ser para que el recuerdo de la noche mas hermosa de su vida perdurara para siempre en su memoria.

El éxtasis se encontraba al límite, sus cuerpos pedían a gritos unirse en un solo ser, así que con cuidado volvió a besarla para comenzar a penetrarla lentamente, casi llegando a torturarla del placer que le estaba provocando, pero se detuvo cuando se topo con la barrera que separaba a la niña de la mujer. Kagome se abrazó fuertemente, dándole a entender que estaba lista para ser su mujer, con esa muestra de confianza terminó de penetrarla cubriendo con sus besos el grito de dolor que dio Kagome.

-lo siento- se sentía culpable de hacerla sufrir aquel dolor, iba a retirarse, pero en eso Kagome tomó su rostro y lo besó con ternura para tranquilizarlo

-tranquilo, el dolor ya pasará- por su mejilla rodó una pequeña lágrima la cual fue atrapada por un beso de Inuyasha

Se quedó inmóvil para que se acostumbrara a sentirlo dentro, y con el correr de los minutos, todo el dolor se fue convirtiendo en placer y con suaves movimientos Inuyasha comenzó a envestirla, para luego ir acelerando el ritmo.

De un momento a otro los suaves gemidos se convirtieron en gritos y las envestidas se volvieron cada vez más salvajes y desenfrenadas por parte del hanyou, estaban próximos a llegar al clímax de su ritual, así que Inuyasha con una de sus manos quitó el cabello del hombro de Kagome y vio lugar en donde iría la marca que la convertiría en su mujer, besó aquella piel y siguió dándole placer a su amada.

Una última envestida y Kagome había llegado al clímax, así que aprovechando eso Inuyasha dejó ver sus colmillos y los clavó en el hombro de la chica, sujetándola con fuerza para que no pudiera moverse y así evitar desgarrar su piel innecesariamente. La mordió profundamente y luego le llegó la hora a él de llegar al clímax, con lo que pronto derramó su semilla dentro de ella.

Cuando hubieron terminado Inuyasha sacó sus colmillos y miró la marca que convertía a Kagome en su mujer, aquella a la que nadie podría tocar, lamió la sangre tanto de la herida como la de sus labios.

Ya cansados y con sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor se refugiaron del frío de la noche desértica entre las sábanas, Kagome apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y este mientras tanto le acariciaba su cabeza para luego abrazarla y así brindarle calor

-Kagome, ¿te arrepientes de lo que acabamos de hacer?- era una pregunta un poco extraña la que le hacía, pero lo entendía, apenas se habían vuelto a ver hace unos días de los que fueron 11 largos años.

-no, ¿tu si?

-no, de hecho, creo que todo esto es sólo un hermoso sueño del cual voy a despertar en cualquier momento

-no será así, cuando despiertes yo voy a seguir aquí- se abrazan aún mas fuerte

-no te imaginas cuanto te amo mi Kagome- besa su frente, mientras acaricia su espalda desnuda

-yo también te amo mi Inuyasha, por eso quise darte mi cuerpo para demostrártelo, tu eres el único que me podrá tener

-Kagome… yo no quiero tu cuerpo, quiero tu amor- las lágrimas de Kagome cayeron en su pecho, lo que había dicho jamás lo habría pensado de Inuyasha, en verdad que el la amaba de verdad, no era solo una obsesión, por su parte Inuyasha tampoco creía lo que había dicho, pero lo había dicho de corazón, eso podía sentirlo, como si esa frase lo siguiera se dejó caer entre los brazos de Morfeo junto con Kagome, esperaba seguir reviviendo aquella noche en sus sueños, por lo menos para saber que si llegaba a morir se llevaría ese recuerdo consigo.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol dejaron ver a la joven pareja en medio de su lecho. Aún se encontraban dormidos, estaban exhaustos por la agitada noche anterior, pero como nada es eterno ya era hora de despertar. Kagome abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el sereno rostro de Inuyasha, con cuidado se levantó para no despertarlo, pero cuando se sentó en la cama Inuyasha abrió sus ojos, llamando la atención de la joven.

-buenos días-dice Kagome al ver aquellos dos soles brillar en el rostro de su amado

-buenos días- con una mano toma su rostro y la acerca para besarla, pero en eso Kagome se separa un momento

-ya tengo que irme- al tratar de levantarse Inuyasha se sienta en la cama y la abraza para no dejar que se levante

-no me dejes solo, durmamos un poco mas- en realidad aquella noche no había sido un sueño, pero de todas formas aún no quería que terminara

-¿y si Kagura nos descubre?- recuerda a la mujer que tuvo que embriagar para poder pasar la noche con Inuyasha

-le diré que yo te secuestré para que pasáramos esta noche juntos

-bien, de acuerdo, me quedaré a dormir un poco mas contigo- deja que Inuyasha la vuelva a recostar a su lado, se apoya en su hombro y con su mano le da caricias en su pecho, pero en eso Inuyasha se coloca muy serio- ¿te pasa algo?

-sólo que tengo la impresión de que olvidé algo, pero no puedo recordar que era…- piensa por un momento y luego se da por vencido- me rindo… de todas formas no debió ser nada importante- se acurruca junto con Kagome para volver a retomar el sueño perdido.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Kagura, esta aún se encontraba dormida sobre la cama, pero los rayos de sol en sus ojos la comenzaron a despertar

-¡¡ay, mi cabeza!!- se lleva las manos a la cabeza para tratar de aminorar el dolor- siento como si me hubiese pasado un camión por encima… espero que tu nunca bebas de esta forma Kagome- al ver que no recibe respuesta se levanta para ver que sucede- ¿Kagome?... espera un minuto…- piensa donde pueda encontrarse y sin mas se dirige al cuarto de Inuyasha para encontrarlos a ambos durmiendo placidamente – así que aquí estabas Kagome- apenas escuchan su voz ambos jóvenes se poner nerviosos, mas la misma declaración de Kagura los sorprende- primero que nada comprendo que quieran pasar la noche juntos, para que seguir retrasando lo inevitable… todo eso mientras que a Inuyasha no se le haya olvidado que Zenki iba a venir a verlo- en eso el rostro de Inuyasha cambia completamente a uno de preocupación

-¿eso era lo que habías olvidado?- ahora lo recordaba todo, no era su atención distraer a Inuyasha, pero el daño ya estaba hecho

-bien, se me separan ahora- ordenó Kagura- y tu Inuyasha vístete y sal de inmediato a buscar a Zenki

-bien- sale de la cama y a vista y paciencia de ambas mujeres se viste, para luego besar los labios de Kagome e irse

-¿era necesario que fuera ahora?- Kagome sabía lo cansado que había quedado Inuyasha luego de la ajetreada noche anterior, ella misma también estaba muy cansada

-por una parte si, yo quería hablar contigo

-si es por lo que hicimos yo…

-no tienes por que darme explicaciones, ustedes se aman y yo sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría… sólo espero que no hayas quedado embarazada

-¿embarazada?... aún es muy pronto

- pues espero que sea así, no quisiera que trajeras a tu hijo a este mundo sin corazón, donde sólo sería perseguido por su linaje…

En frente de la biblioteca Inuyasha observa el edificio esperando que en ese lugar se encuentre su hermano. Al entrar ve los enormes estantes, tan altos que apenas dejan pasar los rayos del sol, se dirige hacia la zona de lectura y justo donde lo había visto el día anterior estaba Zenki, tapado en libros

-aquí estas, vine por tu respuesta, anoche no fuiste a dármela- Zenki no despega su vista de los libros, pero eso no significa que lo este ignorando

-en realidad si fui

-¿en serio? ¿Entonces como no te ví?

-al parecer estabas muy ocupado con esa chica llamada Kagome y no quise interrumpir

-no nos estabas espiando ¿verdad?

-¿para que? Todo el ruido que hacían los delataba

-¿vas a darme tu respuesta o no?

-¿siempre cambias de tema así como así?

-si es una mala costumbre que tengo

-como sea, mi respuesta es no, ahora no puedo ayudarte, hay muchos asuntos importantes que debo resolver antes

-pero… ¿si no los tuvieras nos ayudarías?

-si, no habría nada que me lo impidiera- él era la única esperanza para terminar el ritual, sin su ayuda nuca podría ser feliz al lado de Kagome, estaba dispuesto a todo para quedarse junto a ella

-entonces nos quedaremos aquí hasta que los hayas resuelto, te necesitamos Zenki

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Siendo que yo te traté tan mal- en verdad no comprende, si hubiese sido él no lo habría soportado y se habría marchado de inmediato

-porque somos familia, tu eres mi hermano, y los hermanos están para ayudarse… y dime, ¿Cuál es ese asunto que tienes que resolver?

-es con mi novia, hace un año le pedí que nos casáramos, pero me rechazó… ella es alguien muy especial para mi, la conocí poco después de escapara del refugio en las montañas… sólo éramos niños, pero aún así fue amor a primera vista

-… fue lo mismo cuando conocí a Kagome

-¿Cuál es el apellido de Kagome a todo esto?, su nombre creo haberlo oído aquí en el pueblo

-su nombre es Kagome Higurashi- al oírlo no pudo mas que espantarse, poniendo nervioso a Inuyasha

-¡¡lo sabía!!

-¿Qué cosa?

-se nota que la conoces poco, Kagome es, o mas bien fue de este pueblo, tienes que hacer que se vaya- esa era la razón por la cual su nombre le sonaba tan conocido, pero nunca pensó que se tratara de la misma persona, estaba en un gran peligro

-si es por los militares no te preocupes, ella debe estar en la habitación de la posada

-no lo entiendes, Kagome es buscada, todos aquí saben que ella es practicante de brujería, debe huir

-¿y donde quieres que la envíe? A estas alturas las aduanas deben estar muy bien vigiladas, no te imaginas lo que me costó entrar en este pueblo

- lo mas seguro es enviarla a la iglesia y que pida santuario, mientras este ahí no podrán tocarla

-iré por ella de inmediato… _ahora entiendo por que ayer se encontraba tan asustada_

-luego de que la dejes ven a buscarme, te esperaré aquí, acabaremos con esto lo mas pronto posible

Inuyasha se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de la posada, entró al que era su cuarto y vio a Kagome sentada en la cama terminando de vestirse

-¡¡Kagome!!- apenas la ve se arrodilla frente a ella y coloca su cabeza sobre las rodillas de la muchacha

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan alterado?- al parecer Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba temblando, y por su cuerpo recorría un frío sudor

-toma tus cosas te llevaré a un lugar seguro- se levanto y miró fijamente a Kagome, quien sólo agachó la mirada

-ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

-si, Zenki me lo contó, que tu eras de este pueblo, y que los militares te están buscando… lo peor de todo es que no puedes tele transportarte, de seguro ya pusieron una barrera para bloquearte

-… pensaba decírtelo esta noche- iba a llorar pero en eso Inuyasha la abraza

-¿acaso no confías en mi lo suficiente?

-no es eso- corresponde su abrazo y luego se suelta a llorar, tenía tanto miedo, pero no de ser perseguida, sino de que Inuyasha la rechazara- cuando llegué aquí lo primero que pensé fue en que iba a morir

-yo jamás dejaría que algo te pasara

-tenía tanto miedo- el nudo en su corazón no la deja seguir soportando el martirio de tener que callar lo que siente- pero siempre que estoy contigo todo a lo que temo desaparece y sólo me quedas tu… anoche necesitaba sentirme protegida por ti

Las palabras lo hacen sentir un sin fin de emociones, sabía que ella confiaba ciegamente en él, ahora mismo se lo estaba demostrando al confesarle lo que sentía

-y para mí fue un gusto tenerte en la noche… sentir tu piel tan cerca, pensé que iba a morir de la felicidad… no quiero que te separes de mi nunca, pero ahora debo ponerte a salvo- rompe el abrazo y seca las lágrimas de su Kagome

-¿A dónde me llevarás?

-a la iglesia, debes pedir santuario allí, a ningún militar se le es permitido entrar, sólo será por el tiempo necesario, y te iré a ver, te lo prometo

-¿Qué pasará contigo y con Kagura?

-Ella también se ocultará, pero en otro lugar- no puede enviarla a la Iglesia porque los demonios no pueden pisar tierra santa

-¿tu te quedarás solo aquí?

-si

-no, o te vas a otro lugar o yo no salgo de aquí- le preocupa el hecho de que él seria un blanco fácil para quienes lo buscan, también debe asegurarse de que estará a salvo

-… de acuerdo, sólo para que estés mas tranquila, pero no temas por mi- con suavidad toma la mano en la que Kagome lleva la sortija de compromiso que le regaló- quiero que seas mi esposa, cuando vayamos con el sacerdote le pediré que nos case, pero que sea un secreto

-te esperaré con ansias

-todo esta arreglado, ahora sólo es cosa de que vayas a la Iglesia, sin que nadie te vea, yo ahora volveré con Zenki

-bien… por favor cuídate

-así lo haré- la vuelve a abrazar para besarla con pasión, dejando sus labios rojos por aquel prolongado beso, ella es lo único que le queda, el ángel que le fue enviado para sanar su maltrecho corazón, y si la perdiera… ya no habría motivo para seguir viviendo.

Casi con pesar la suelta y luego sale por la puerta, sentía que si no se iba ahora luego iba a ser mas difícil, casi imposible, por su parte Kagome sintió algo extraño dentro de su pecho, un gran dolor, no quería alejarse de nuevo, el volver a su pueblo natal le trajo horribles recuerdos, se había jurado nunca regresar, pero sabiendo que Inuyasha estaba ahí no lo pensó dos veces.

Comenzó a arreglar sus cosas y poco después de que Inuyasha partiera en el cuarto entró Kagura

-Kagura, que bueno que llegaste

-no te preocupes, Inuyasha me lo contó todo, hay que irnos enseguida- por suerte nadie en el lugar había logrado reconocer a Kagome, ya que la única foto que tenían era la de cuando tenía la edad de 10 años, así que sin mas partieron dejando atrás cualquier evidencia de su paso por ahí.

En la biblioteca Inuyasha entró mas tranquilo, al encontrarse con Kagura pudo pedirle que escoltara a Kagome a la iglesia, con ella protegiéndola nadie se atrevería a tocarla, en el mismo lugar en que lo había dejado se encontraba Zenki, como siempre enterrado sobre libros, ya decía que era un ratón de biblioteca… pero uno con gran fuerza, nadie lo había golpeado así antes

-¿no te cansas de leer tantos libros?- para cualquiera sería demasiado

-¿enviaste a Kagome al lugar que te dije?

-si, pero ¿Por qué no me dejaste llevarla yo?

-si te ven con ella lo mas probable es que los reconozcan y luego la usarían para llegar hasta ti y hacer que te entregues… y en respuesta a tu primera pregunta leo mucho porque quiero ser un buen doctor- cierra el libro que estaba leyendo y se levanta de la silla- ya es hora de que conozcas a tu futura cuñada

-al fin, pensé que me iban a salir raíces de tanto esperar- como respuesta sólo recibe una mirada asesina, cuando lo ve es como ver la mirada fría de Sesshoumaru-… fue una broma, tampoco lo tomes tan a pecho… _que carácter_

Luego de que los ánimos se hubiesen calmado se caminaron tranquilamente al hospital, actuando lo mas natural posible ante unos soldado que iban pasando, desviando la mirada para pasar desapercibidos

-¿Qué hacemos en el hospital?

-ella es voluntaria aquí, pensaba estudiar medicina igual que yo

-ya veo… oye no quiero que piense que la pregunta que voy a hacerte es por entrometido pero… ¿Por qué tu luces casi humano?- sus manos no tenían garras, su cabello era completamente negro, solo sus ojos dorados daban una señal de ser mitad demonio

-larga historia, te la contaré cuando haya mas tiempo

-es que solo te lo preguntaba porque aunque somos hermanos te conozco muy poco

-… si vuelves al pasado me encargaré de ser un buen hermano mayor

-¿Cómo lo recordarás si prácticamente volveremos a empezar?

-tu lo has dicho, volveremos a empezar… cuando era niño tuve una visión donde veía a un joven saltar hacia una cascada, en ese entonces pensaba que era yo, y cuando lo conté todos pensaron que yo era el elegido

-¿yo estaba en ese entonces?

-si, yo tenía unos… 5 años y tu como 2, eras un peque, quien iba a sospechar que tu eras el elegido- su rostro se vuelve serio lo cual preocupa a Inuyasha, es como si hubiera dos personas en el mismo cuerpo a veces se comporta normal y otras es tan melancólico- perdóname, siempre sentí odio hacia ti, pero conociéndote bien eres muy distinto a como te imaginé

-ya te dije que aceptaba tu disculpa- apenas habían puesto un pie en el edificio cuando escucharon una conocida, era la del médico que atendió a Inuyasha cuando lo atropellaron

-¿ustedes que hacen aquí?- examina a Inuyasha solo con la mirada, como si buscara algo- no te atropellaron de nuevo ¿verdad?

-no, esta vez me escoltaron- respondió Inuyasha

-veo que cuidas muy bien a tu hermano menor Zenki

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso usted sabía de antes que somos hermanos?

-si, pero Zenki me pidió que no te dijera nada hasta aclarar unas dudas

Flash Back…

En medio de la calle Inuyasha se encontraba caminando, tratando de buscar a alguien que le diera una pista sobre el paradero de su hermano, estaba distraído así que no vio al vehículo que se dirigía hacia él, pero entonces, no muy lejos de allí otro joven miraba la escena, se trataba de Zenki

-¡¡cuidado!!

-¿eh?- en eso alcanza a reaccionar y esquiva el auto lo suficiente para aminorar el daño, pero recibe un golpe en su cabeza el cual lo deja inconciente, por su parte Zenki junto con otras personas se acercan para ver al herido

-tu cara… Inuyasha

-hay que llevarlo al hospital- dicen entre varios jóvenes, en eso Zenki coopera y entre todos lo cargan hasta el hospital donde es prontamente atendido. Al encontrarse recostado en la camilla todos salen a excepción de Zenki quien se queda a esperar al doctor

-¿Qué le pasó a este chico?- dice el doctor al ver a Inuyasha todo golpeado sobre la camilla

-lo golpeó un auto- mira su cara, para dar una expresión entre la nostalgia y el enojo

-por tu cara puedo ver que lo conoces de una parte

-es mi hermano

-¿no que no tenías familia? ¿Qué eras huérfano?

-yo también había pensado eso, hasta hace poco- el médico sabe a lo que se esta refiriendo, esta hablando del atentado en el fuerte sur, donde murieron todos los presentes, tras lo cual mira hacia todos lados y luego comienzan a hablar en susurro

-¿no que ibas a dejar eso de la brujería y tus habilidades de demonio? Y mas ahora que el lugar esta lleno de militares

-fue una torpeza mía

-claro, tenías que ir a ese fuerte

-¡necesitaba vengar a mi familia!

-baja la voz- con sus instrumentos examina las heridas de Inuyasha- y ayúdame con el muchacho… tiene algunas heridas antiguas, lo cual es raro siendo un hanyou

-ahora es humano, pero el efecto de la poción debe estar por terminar- en eso el cabello de Inuyasha comienza a cambiar, de negro vuelve a su antiguo color plateado, ante la mirada maravillada del doctor- que conveniente

-dime Zenki, ¿Qué ves aquí?-refiriéndose a las heridas de Inuyasha

-no fue mucho el daño que recibió

-tienes buena vista, si sigues estudiando de seguro te convertirás en el mejor médico que se haya visto… tu hermano solo tiene unos moretones, nada del otro mundo, tuvo mucha suerte, ese vehículo pudo haberlo matado

-¿Qué pasará con él ahora? Estaba solo

-tu te quedarás con él

-no

-¿Cómo que no? Es tu hermano

-antes que nada quiero averiguar algo, él no me conoce, era muy pequeño cuando nos separamos… yo por ahora iré a la biblioteca, cuando despierte envíalo allá

-Zenki… te conozco desde que eras un niño y llegabas con las rodillas raspadas a mi hospital, te considero como un hijo, y aún así pienso que lo que estas haciendo esta mal

-yo me encargaré de todo, confíe en mi

Fin Flash Back…

-y eso fue lo que pasó, pero mi pregunta es… ¿a que han venido?

-¿ella esta?

-en maternidad, por el lado de las cunas

-gracias, vamos Inuyasha, nos vemos después

-cuídense- ve alejarse a ambos hermanos, y pensar que los había visto pelear el día anterior, pero después de todo sabía que lo esencial saldría a flote. Zenki debía aceptar que tenía un destino del cual no podía escapar, por mas que se alejara, por mas que corriera siempre terminaría volviendo al punto de donde había escapado, y ahora con Inuyasha pareciera haber adquirido otro aire, algo en él ha cambiado, quizás era la sensación de saber que aún tenía una familia…


	11. El Sueño de un Futuro

**Capítulo 11 El sueño de un futuro**

Ambos hermanos caminaron hacia la zona de maternidad, en un lado de la sala Inuyasha miraba a todas aquella mujeres que habían dado a luz y no podía evitar imaginar a Kagome cuando tuviera a su pequeño, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos cerca de su pecho… como sea quería vivir para ver eso. En ese momento Zenki lo sacó a la realidad

-ahí esta Inuyasha, es aquella, la joven rubia- parece como si estuviera viendo un espejismo

-¡¡no puede ser!! ¿Temari?- era la misma chica que lo atendió en el fuerte, la enfermera que lo acompañó mientras se recuperaba, ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-si, o mas bien no, tu la conociste con ese nombre, pero en realidad se llama Kaori, ella entró como enfermera al fuerte

-si, ella me cuidó cuando Houyo me golpeó

-¿te golpearon? Me sorprende que no hayas hecho nada para defenderte

-quise… pero no pude, él era invisible

-vamos- entran a la sala y ven a Kaori cargando a un bebé, el cual arrullaba entre sus brazos para dormirlo, pero el sonido de los pasos la distrae de su labor

-hola Zenki- al ver a Inuyasha no puede creer que se trate de él- tu eres… aquel soldado, Shinji ¿no es cierto? Pensé que habías muerto en ese incendio

-en realidad fui yo quien provocó ese incendio y mi nombre no es Shinji, es Inuyasha

-Kaori, él es mi hermano- de solo escucharlo no puede sino entristecer, sabe que si él esta aquí Zenki deberá partir- vine porque hay algo muy importante que debo hablar contigo

-bien- el bebé que tenía en brazos se lo da a Inuyasha- por favor cuídalo mucho, este bebé a estado algo enfermo

-pero yo no tengo idea de cómo cuidar a un bebé

-que te sirva de práctica- dijo Zenki para luego ir alejándose con Kaori de la mano- ¿Quién crees que va a cuidar a mis hijos en el futuro?

-muy gracioso, tu los tienes y yo los cuido- mira al pequeño que tiene en sus brazos y piensa en lo hermoso que sería un hijo de Kagome y él. Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado…

-Kaori, yo te amo y ya hace tiempo que vengo proponiéndote que te cases conmigo

-sabes que no puedo casarme, no es por mi…

-lo sé… esa maldita enfermedad

Flash Back en este mismo pueblo hace 1 año atrás

-Kaori ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Zenki yo…

-¿no quieres? ¿Es eso?

-no, no es eso… es solo que el matrimonio no es una decisión que deba tomarse a la ligera

-me harías el hombre mas feliz del mundo si aceptaras

-entiende, no puedo casarme contigo

-¿Por qué?, no te dejaré hasta que me des un motivo creíble

-no puedo- ante la negativa de su novia comienza a perder la paciencia

-dime, ¿acaso amas a otro?, si es eso lo entenderé

-no, no es eso tampoco

-¡entonces dime!- ante la desesperación del muchacho Kaori comienza a llorar, y Zenki no puede mas que abrazarla- lo siento, no quise gritarte

-… lloro… porque sé que si te digo lo que me pasa no querrás ser feliz

-no me tengas con el alma en un hilo… pase lo que pase esteré contigo- esas palabras sanaron un poco su corazón y le dieron el valor necesario para hablar

-… estoy muriendo

-¿Cómo?

-estoy enferma y mi caso esta muy avanzado, haga lo que haga voy a morir

-¿era por eso?... yo le encontrare una cura a tu enfermedad, no importa la que sea

-¿aun no lo entiendes?, para cuando eso pase yo quizás este muerta, por eso no puedo casarme contigo… ni siquiera quería enamorarme de ti

-porque pensabas que al dejarme me harías sufrir

-si

-mas sufrimiento me provoca el que quieras alejarme de ti

-… si estudias podrías ser el mejor médico que se haya visto

-lo voy a ser, no importa lo que cueste, pero lo cumpliré, y cuando sea el mejor quiero que sigas a mi lado, aunque no quieras casarte conmigo, pero por favor no me dejes

-de acuerdo

Fin Flash Back

-¿sabes por que Inuyasha esta aquí?

-si, él vino a buscarte, tu eres la última pieza que falta para abrir la puerta

-no quiero que te sientas obligada, solo digo que me harías muy feliz si aceptaras mi petición

-sería poco el tiempo que pasaríamos juntos, además… después de todo tu eres mitad demonio y mitad brujo… los envidio, quisiera tener alguna habilidad así como ustedes

-tu tienes una habilidad… una muy poderosa… -toma la mano de la muchacha y la coloca en su pecho- tu tienes la habilidad de sanar los corazones, en especial curaste el mío

-siempre me has hecho sentir que soy lo mas importante en tu vida

-y lo eres, jamás me habría recuperado de la muerte de mi familia si tu no hubieses estado conmigo

-siempre estaré contigo…

-¿eso quiere decir que…?

-si, Zenki, acepto casarme contigo- siente un alivio tan grande en su corazón el cual aumenta cuando el muchacho la abraza con fuerza y la besa con pasión

-no sabes lo feliz que me haces… quiero que nos casemos en una semana mas

-¡¿tan pronto?!

-quiero estar contigo lo mas que pueda

-entonces será en una semana mas- ya pactado el acuerdo ambos vuelve a reunirse con Inuyasha, pero al entrar se dan cuenta de que este se encuentra dormido en una silla junto con el bebé

-Inuyasha despierta- mientras tanto Kaori toma con cuidado al bebé

-¿Cómo se portó?- lo acurruca para que siga durmiendo

-muy bien, se quedó dormido y luego me quedé dormido yo- termina de decir para luego dar un gran bostezo

-te ves cansado- Kaori ve las grandes ojeras que trae Inuyasha- ¿Dónde pasarás la noche?

-no lo sé, me fui de la posada en donde estaba- al escucharlo Zenki piensa en una solución, rápidamente sus plegarias son bendecidas con una brillante idea

-podría quedarse aquí en el hospital, en la habitación de un interno

-¿no les parecerá sospechoso que un supuesto médico se quede ahí sin hacer nada?

-claro que no, Totosai (el doctor que lo atendió) es el encargado de los internos, él te ayudará

-bien, gracias

-lo otro que queríamos contarte- comienza Zenki- es que Kaori aceptó casarse conmigo

-que bien, los felicito

-Zenki, recuerda que tenemos que ir a ver ese asunto que tu sabes…- con señales de ojos comienza a recordarle a Zenki el asunto que tienen pendiente

-cierto, eso, detesto los fines de semana… como sea cuídate Inuyasha- ambos se van y dejan solo a Inuyasha, a quien le pareció muy sospechosa la actitud de ambos, ¿Qué era eso tan importante?, sea lo que sea no era su asunto, ahora lo mas importante era ir a ver a Kagome, por lo que se marcha hacia la iglesia y en su entrada lo esperan Kagome y Kagura

-que bueno que volviste- al verlo Kagome se lanza a sus brazos y este la levanta en el aire

-cierto, te tardaste demasiado- lo reprocha Kagura- ¿y? ¿Cómo te fue?

-tengo dos buenas noticias- baja a Kagome de sus brazos con cuidado- la primera es que Zenki se va a casar y la segunda es que si vendrá con nosotros-para los oídos de Kagura esas eran excelentes noticias

-que bien, entonces lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, quien sabe lo que Miroku podría estar haciendo allá solo- para ella no sería problema salir, aun con el campo de fuerza este solo era efectivo para los practicantes de brujería, a una demonio como ella no le haría ni cosquillas

-hay una estación de trenes al otro lado del pueblo, si te vas ahora quizás alcances a tomar el que va a Shikon y llegarás mas o menos al anochecer- Kagome conocía aquel pueblo como la palma de su mano, aun recordaba cuando era una niña y se vio obligada a escapar

-entonces será un hasta pronto, eso si- mira fijamente a ambos- no se les ocurra hacer nada raro en mi ausencia

-no exageres- Kagome tenía razón, se estaba comportando como una madre muy estricta, pero luego de que se fuera Inuyasha aclaro lo que sucedía

-aún sigue preocupada de cuando nos encontró juntos en la cama

-no lo creo, según lo que me dijo fue que esperaba que no estuviera embarazada, ¿te lo imaginas?

-si… tu cargando entre tu brazos a nuestro hijo, que de seguro será muy lindo al tener una madre como tu

-por lo que veo ya recuperaste la fe en que llegarás al futuro que tanto profesas

-al tenerlos a todos ustedes siento como si fuera invencible, y mas ahora que serás mi esposa

-… ya es la hora, el sacerdote nos esta esperando

Era más o menos medio día cuando estas dos almas se unieron por los sagrados vínculos. Kagome no tenía un vestido blanco, ni él llevaba un traje, pero con saber que estarían juntos para siempre era mas que suficiente, además ante sus ojos Kagome era la mas hermosa. Con esto le abrían paso a un futuro que prometía ser mejor para todos…… mas eso estaba por verse.

_Aún recuerdo aquel día, estaba tan nervioso, pero entonces Kagome tomó mi mano y no pude pensar en nada mas que no fuera en ella, su sonrisa, sus labios, todo su ser era perfecto, ¿Cómo un idiota como yo le puede gustar a tan hermosa mujer?, sea lo que sea daba las gracias por tenerla conmigo._

_No tenía dinero para comprar la argolla de matrimonio para Kagome, pero por suerte tenía la de mi madre, la había encontrado en el fuerte sur y la llevé conmigo, no iba a dejar que sus asesinos se quedaran con algo tan preciado, y lo mejor es que encajaba perfecto en el dedo de Kagome, mi padre me contó que esa joya la había mandado hacer especialmente para mi madre, era de oro blanco con un brillante en ella, no se comparaba con la sortija de compromiso que le di a Kagome, de todas formas a pesar de lo poco que teníamos no quitaba el hecho de que ese era muestro momento, donde solo éramos ella y yo…_

Las arenas del tiempo corren sin esperar a nadie, y así sucedió en este caso, las semanas corrieron, y ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde la boda de Zenki y Kaori, consideraron que ya era tiempo de volver y cumplir con la misión.

El campo de fuerza que les impedía salir había sido desvanecido por lo que daban por seguro que se habían dado por vencidos o ellos pensaban que Kagome había escapado por otros medios

En todo este tiempo Kagome había estado a salvo refugiada en la iglesia, e Inuyasha iba cada noche a verla y también para estar con ella. Y este caso no fue distinto, ambos se encontraban en la cama, descansando después de una noche de haber hecho el amor, el sol se derramaba por la ventana y con su luz iluminaba la cama en la que ambos se encontraban dormidos, para ir anunciando un nuevo día y despertarlos de su largo sueño, comenzando con Inuyasha

-Kagome… despierta- se cubre los ojos para evitar que el sol le de en la cara

-todavía no, quiero dormir un poco mas

-vamos, recuerda que hoy nos marchamos

-cinco minutos más, por favor

-bien- se da por vencido y decide levantarse- has estado durmiendo mucho últimamente

-es por tu culpa, me dejas exhausta- cubre con las sábanas su desnudes

-el tiempo se pasa volando… ¿no te parece Kagome?- la muchacha no le responde ya que se lleva una mano a la boca-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

-no, sólo me vino un mareo, quizás me bajó la presión… _¿Qué me pasa? Ya hace tiempo que estoy así… ¿acaso estaré…? no puede ser, aún es muy pronto_

-cierto, aún es muy pronto, aunque de todas formas no me deja de preocupar

-Inuyasha no leas mi mente

-de todas formas lo mejor sería que te hicieras un examen para saber si estas embarazada- toma su ropa la que se encuentra regada por todo el suelo

-¿y si resulta positiva?

-gritaré como un loco de felicidad- lo único que falta para completar su felicidad es un hijo, de él y Kagome, su Kagome

-¿y si es negativa?

-habrá que seguir intentando

-claro, lo dices porque tu no tienes que darlos a luz y sufrir todo el dolor del parto

-estaré contigo en todo momento- comienza a vestirse

-eso ya es algo

-al atardecer partiremos a Shikon, ahora debo ir al mercado, será un lago viaje y necesitamos comida- se coloca una chaqueta negra para terminar de vestirse- por favor quédate aquí en la iglesia, tengo… un mal presentimiento, algo va a pasar hoy, estoy seguro

-no te preocupes- para calmarlo le acaricia su rostro- yo me sé cuidar sola- Inuyasha toma la mano que su esposa tiene en su rostro y la besa para luego aspirar su aroma

-entonces hasta luego- le da un último beso para luego marcharse y dejar pensativa a Kagome

-_Inuyasha siempre tiene razón es sus presentimientos, quizás si pase algo hoy… ¿pero a quien?_- se levanta y comienza a tomar su ropa para vestirse, y luego de esto saca de un cajón una prueba de embarazo, quizás ya es hora de comprobarlo.

Al tener la respuesta luego de unos minutos se asoma pensativa por la ventana para mirar la calle, sin darse cuenta de que una silueta la observa a lo lejos para luego entrar a la Iglesia.

Aquel sujeto estaba buscando problemas, iba dispuesto a dirigirse a las habitaciones del santuario pero en eso el sacerdote lo detiene

-¿Quién es usted?- examina las ropas del hombre y se da cuenta de quien es- un militar, ¡¿como se atreve a entrar aquí?!

-¿Quién es peor pecador? ¿Yo por querer impartir justicia o usted por enfrentarla dándole asilo a quienes practican la brujería?

-mi iglesia siempre ha estado abierta a las buenas almas que necesiten ayuda

-esas alimañas no merecen misericordia alguna, sólo están aquí como plaga

-no permitiré que le haga daño- sigue obstruyéndole el paso, su juramento lo obliga a proteger a todo ser, ya sea humano, demonio, hanyou o brujo

-sólo infestan la tierra, son fenómenos de circo, al igual que los demonios, deberían estar en jaulas

-no lograrás pasar, primero tendrás que matarme

-esperaba que dijeras eso- de entre sus ropas saca un revolver y le dispara, haciendo tal estruendo que es imposible no escucharlo en cada rincón, llegando a oídos de Kagome

-_¿un disparo? ¿Quien está aquí?_-se asoma desde un balcón y ve al sacerdote muerto en el suelo y junto a él esta el militar quien la ve fijamente y comienza a corre tras ella- ¡¡maldición!!- apresura sus pasos y se encierra en su cuarto, para luego escapar por una ventana hacia la calle- ¿A dónde voy? Todos los pasajes son un callejón sin salida- comienza a correr en una dirección, para darse cuenta de que aquel sujeto viene tras ella ¿Cómo la había alcanzado tan rápido?, las calles se encontraba vacías, ese barrio siempre estaba así a esas horas y en este caso resultó ser inconveniente, sin gente para perderlo se estaba valiendo de su rapidez para escapar

-¡¡no lograrás escapar de mi!! Hace tiempo que te he estado buscando para efectuar mi venganza

-no soy tan fácil de atrapar… _¿A dónde iré? Mientras me siga no puedo ir con los demás, sólo los pondría en peligro… aún me queda una opción_

-Inuyasha y Zenki pagarán todo lo que hicieron, los haré sufrir empezando contigo

_-¿Quién es este sujeto?-_ sin mas opción se ve obligada a entrar a un callejón sin salida

-¿Por qué corres Kagome?, sabes que no tienes escapatoria-confiando en sus habilidades Kagome trata de escalar el muro pero le es imposible, por lo que se queda entre este sujeto y la pared

-¿Quién eres tu?

-disculpa mis modales, mi nombre pequeña es Naraku, y soy la Triada

-eso es imposible, la Triada fue destruida

-solo su sombra… Kana era mi hija y fue asesinada por ustedes, ahora comenzaré mi venganza asesinando a la mujer que Inuyasha ama- con un movimiento de su mano arroja un pergamino dejando imposibilitada a Kagome de usar sus poderes, por lo menos el que le permitiría escapar

-sólo si logras derrotarme- sabiendo que piensa dispararle se coloca en posición de combate y acto seguido Naraku le dispara cinco tiros, Kagome con su poder de tele quinesis (mover objetos con la mente) trata de detenerlas, pero debido al pergamino sus fuerzas se ven debilitadas y solo logra detener dos de las cinco balas, todas las demás impactan en su cuerpo, tórax, abdomen y una muy cerca de su cuello-… Inu… ya… sha… ayúdame – sin fuerzas cae de rodillas y luego se desploma

-él no te escucha, ahora esta muy lejos de aquí y para cuando consiga llegar tu ya habrás muerto- al lado de la joven que se encuentra en el suelo deja una rosa blanca la cual comienza a teñirse de rojo con la sangre de Kagome- no te preocupes Inuyasha se reunirá pronto contigo, ya que sin ti, no querrá ni podrá seguir viviendo- comienza a alejarse Kagome por suerte aun se encontraba conciente y a través de la telepatía comenzó a llamar a Inuyasha

-_Inuyasha, si logras escucharme… por favor ven… estoy herida_

Por su parte Inuyasha se encontraba en el hospital hablando con su hermano, en eso su semblante se vuelve serio

-¿Inuyasha que te pasa?- ve como hace una seña para que guarde silencio

-shhhh… silencio, alguien intenta hablar conmigo- cierra sus ojos y detecta la dirección de quien lo llama, se encontraba cerca de la Iglesia- _¿Quién eres?-_al ser escuchada Kagome comienza a pedir auxilio

-_soy… Kagome _

_-¿Dónde estas?... ¿puedes tele transportarte?_

_-no, por favor ven_- su voz comienza a debilitarse, lo que alerta a Inuyasha

-_iré en seguida, no te muevas… _Zenki acompáñame, Kagome está en problemas

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos corren hacia donde se encuentra Kagome, Inuyasha es quien guía

-¿Cómo sabes exactamente donde esta?

-es muy fácil, localicé el lugar en mi mente desde donde Kagome me llamó- por un momento se detienen a oler el viento- ¿hueles eso?

-si… huele a sangre

-Kagome- lo que olía era la sangre de Kagome, por lo que vuelven a correr en dirección al callejón- _el presentimiento que tuve fue real, sólo espero no llegar demasiado tarde_


	12. Alma Desgarrada

**Capítulo 12 Alma desgarrada**

A la gran velocidad que corrían no le llevó mucho tiempo a Inuyasha y Zenki llegar hasta el callejón donde estaba mal herida Kagome. Al encontrarla Inuyasha solo ve a su amada en medio de un charco de sangre

-¡¡Kagome!!

-hay que llevarla al hospital lo mas rápido posible

-¿Quién le haría esto?

-su cabeza tiene precio en este pueblo… pero quien le hizo esto no buscaba la recompensa, parece mas el trabajo de un asesino- al sentir esas conocidas voces Kagome hace un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos

-Inuyasha… llegaste

-no te muevas, estas muy mal herida- la sujeta entre sus brazos para ver que tal mal esta

-Inuyasha ten cuidado al moverla, si no la movemos con cuidado será peor

-traté de… detenerlo… pero no pude-es lo último que dice ya que luego de esto se desmaya en brazos de Inuyasha

-¡¡por favor despierta Kagome!! ¡¡Dime quien te hizo esto!!- su ira esta por sacarlo de sus cabales, si Kagome muere jamás se lo perdonaría

-cálmate, solo se desmayó, ahora preocúpate de que se salve- lo entiende bien, si estuviese en su lugar lo mas probable es que actuara igual.

Por sus conocimientos es Zenki quien toma en brazos a Kagome, Inuyasha lo sigue y ve como detrás de si van dejando un rastro de sangre fresca.

Por su rapidez en muy poco tiempo logran llegar al hospital donde Kagome es atendida prontamente salvándola de una muerte segura. Y luego de una difícil operación Totosai sale a dar noticias de la muchacha

-la trajeron justo a tiempo, sino habría muerto

-¿Cómo esta ahora?- pregunta Inuyasha

-esta muy débil… mas aún con el aborto que sufrió

-¡¿aborto?!- exclaman ambos hermanos

-¿no lo sabían?- no era el momento, pero al ser su familia debía informarles- tenía un mes de gestación

-_ella esperaba un hijo mío_

-ahora esta conciente- le informa a Inuyasha sabe cuanto le preocupa, durante toda la operación no se separó un segundo de la puerta- sólo puedes pasar por poco tiempo

-te necesita mas que nunca Inuyasha, ve con ella- Zenki tenía razón, ahora mas que nunca necesitaban estar juntos

-no puedo- se sentía tan culpable, no tenía cara para estar frente a Kagome, él juró protegerla y le falló, pero en eso un golpe de Zenki lo hace reaccionar

-despierta ya Inuyasha, Kagome te espera en esa habitación, ahora debe de estar muy triste, ella te necesita, tu eres el pilar con el que cuenta

-_tiene razón, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan egoísta?... _si, estas en lo cierto, ahora mas que nunca me necesita- armándose de valor se encamina hacia la habitación de Kagome, mientras que Zenki se queda hablando con Totosai acerca del estado en que quedó Kagome

-esa pobre muchacha… casi se le rompe el corazón- dice Totosai

-¿pero podrá tener mas hijos?

-si, por suerte las balas no le dieron en el útero, una estuvo muy próxima, y fue esa la que le causó el aborto, su cuerpo no resistió el perder tanta sangre… quisiera haber podido hacer mas

-no somos dioses… pero al menos tiene a Inuyasha, es ahora cuando deben estar mas unidos que nunca para enfrentar esta difícil situación

Con el alma en un hilo Inuyasha entró en la habitación de Kagome, su cama daba hacia la ventana, ahí la veía débil e indefensa, estaba despierta y por sus ojos corrían las lágrimas

-Kagome- al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha solo puede darle la espalda, no tiene valor para mirarlo a la cara

-por favor déjame sola-no le hace caso y se acerca hasta una silla que se encuentra al lado de su cama

-¿Cómo crees que podría dejarte sola en este difícil momento?... yo te amo- esperando una respuesta toma su mano y comienza a acariciarla, que sepa que él estará allí pase lo que pase

-había algo importante que iba a decirte hoy

-ya sé lo de nuestro hijo- Kagome toma su mano y la aprieta con todas sus fuerzas

-no sabes cuan mal me siento, sobre todo porque te ví esta mañana tan emocionado con la posibilidad de que fuéramos padres

-soy yo quien se siente mal, juré protegerte y no estuve ahí para evitar que esto pasara… mataré a quien te hizo esto, sólo dime quien fue

-no quiero que lo enfrentes ¡¡no quiero que mueras!!- lo ve a los ojos y es capaz de ver la gran ira que lo invade, sólo ella esta evitando que explote

-ese mal nacido ni siquiera con su muerte pagará lo que te ha hecho… por favor, dime quien fue, sé que tu lo sabes- sin mas opción decide decírselo

-fue la triada

-la triada murió, ustedes se encargaron de ellos

-la triada que conocíamos apenas era la sombra de la verdadera… el nombre de quien me disparó es Naraku

-ese sujeto

-¿lo conoces?

-el mandó a matar a mi familia

-con mas razón no vayas… _sabía que no debía decirle…_ de seguro espera que la ira te ciegue, por favor Inuyasha, escucha mis palabras y no vayas

-… no voy a dejar que esto se quede así- se levanta de su asiento y le da la espalda para marcharse, comienza a caminar pero en eso Kagome se levanta para tratar de detenerlo

-no permitiré que vayas- sus fuerzas la abandonan y cae al suelo, aún esta muy débil por la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió, Inuyasha al darse cuenta de esto la toma entre sus brazos y vuelve a recostarla en la cama

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- la acomoda y en eso siente algo pegajoso en sus manos- _se siente tibio_- mira sus manos las cuales se encuentran manchadas con la sangre de la joven-¡¡sangre!! ¿Ya ves lo que provocaste? Tus heridas se abrieron

-no podía permitir que fueras a morir, te necesito

-no sigas hablando, voy por Totosai- va lo mas rápido posible al vestíbulo en busca del doctor

-Inuyasha- mira sus manos- ¿Qué te pasó?- pregunta Zenki

-no es mía, es de Kagome, trató de levantarse y sus heridas se abrieron, debe verla de inmediato

-iré enseguida- Totosai va con Kagome para curarla, en eso Inuyasha aprovecha la oportunidad para hablar con su hermano

-Zenki, llegó el momento de arreglar esto

-te escucho

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente el día del atentado al fuerte sur? Y sobre todas las cosas ¿Cómo escapaste antes de que yo quemara el lugar?

-Kaori estaba en seguridad y me lo comunicó todo yo solo fui por la cabeza de Onigumo y por lo que ví a través de las cámaras tu mataste a Kaijimbou

-él fue quien mató a Sesshumaru, y yo le di la misma muerte… aunque de todas formas se lo merecía… pero… ninguno de nosotros acabó con Naraku, lo mas probable es que escapó mucho antes, le dieron el aviso de que estaba ahí

-se supone que la triada caza a los demonio y brujos, o los que son como nosotros… pero si te das cuenta y por lo que me contaste… Kana es hija de Naraku, entonces… ¿la triada caza a los suyos con humanos?

-si, están acabando con su propia raza

-pero ¿Por qué?, no tiene sentido- en verdad que tenía razón, ¿Por qué acabar con los suyos? ¿Qué gran misterio había detrás de esta cacería?

-los humanos nos consideran fenómenos… imagina que acaban con nosotros… mientras menos seamos mas fácil sería para otro demonio tomar el poder, lo que esta haciendo Naraku es eliminar a la competencia, quiere acabar con nosotros para luego gobernar a los humanos

Esa explicación tenía mas sentido, todos confiarían en Naraku, el gran héroe que los liberó de la amenaza de las distintas razas sobrenaturales, luego tomaría el poder y comenzaría la tiranía para los humanos

-¿entonces que piensas hacer?, si peleas contra Naraku en este estado perderías, sin mencionar que lo más probable es que utilice algún sello como lo hizo con Kagome

-Kagome no quiere que vaya, pero… yo quiero acabar con la vida de ese bastardo, ya mucho mal le ha hecho a nuestra familia

-quizás haya mas con él- Naraku nunca pelaba solo, o mejor dicho nunca peleaba, era cobarde hacia que otros se sacrificaran

-lo sé, por eso que fueras mi refuerzo

-cuenta conmigo… estoy algo oxidado en pelear pero puedo ayudarte- extraño que lo diga siendo que lo primero que hizo al revelar su identidad fue golpear a Inuyasha, el que apenas pudo defenderse

Mientras arreglaban el encuentro que tenían, en la habitación de Kagome, Totosai terminaba de curar sus heridas

-bien Kagome, eso es todo, ahora preocúpate de sanar, ¿Qué te pasó por la cabeza cuando intentaste levantarte?- le reprocha Totosai, estaba recién operada y el hacer ese esfuerzo había sido una locura

-pensaba en Inuyasha, él quiere ir tras quien me hizo esto

-ahora esta hablando en la entrada con Zenki

-¿podría decirle que viniera?

-solo si prometes no hacer otra tontería como esta

-lo prometo- confiando en su palabra va en busca de Inuyasha y este viene en seguida

-¿estas mejor?- toma asiento en el lugar de siempre

-si, pero no te llamé para hablar de mi

-si es por lo de Naraku… no he cambiado de parecer

-¿Cómo es que nunca desistes?

-soy un hombre de palabra, además… Zenki va a acompañarme, será mi refuerzo

-eso me deja mas tranquila… ese hombre me juró que acabaría con todo ser al que amas

-comenzando contigo… lo pagará muy caro- Kagome se resigna a que detenerlo es imposible, lo único que puede hacer es rezar para que vuelva con vida y nada le pase

-por favor cuídate mucho

-así lo haré… recuerda Kagome que pase lo que pase yo siempre volveré a ti- toma con delicadeza su mano y le da un pequeño beso- recupérate pronto- tras decir esto se marcha, pero luego de un rato llega Kaori

-_cuídate mucho mi Inuyasha_

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

-siento mucho dolor, y no puedo moverme con libertad

-lo siento, perdiste muchas sangre por el aborto, y un calmante mas fuerte sería peor- por su parte Kagome agacha la cabeza - ¿en que piensas?

-en como sería todo si siguiera embarazada, Inuyasha habría estado muy feliz de tomar en sus brazos a nuestro hijo

-al menos tienen el resto de sus vidas para formar una familia

-lo siento, te hice recordar aquello

-… tranquila, si fuese a morir hoy, lo haría feliz, tengo a todas las personas que amo cerca de mi, por cierto, el doctor me dijo que dentro de tres días tendrás el alta

-¡¿tan pronto?! Pero apenas ingresé hoy

-me mencionó que tu cicatrización esta muy acelerada, se compara a la de un hanyou, y además debes volver a ocultarte- por su parte pensaba que la había declarado muerta, nadie podría sobrevivir con tantas balas en el cuerpo- los soldados están buscándote, bueno, tu cuerpo, pero no te preocupes, aquí estarás segura

-¿al menos puedo levantarme?

-mas a la tarde quizás, recuerda lo que te sucedió esta mañana

-todos me insisten con eso- y no es broma, ya varias veces le habían llamado la atención, recién operada y había intentado levantarse

-pero es cierto, imagina como estaría Inuyasha si hubieses muerto… tu lo eres todo para él, y estando aquí nosotros debemos protegerte

-lo sé, siento lo mismo… él me da tanto y yo perdí lo único que podía darle…

-no te lamentes… por cierto, te tenía una sorpresa, ahora vuelvo- luego de un rato vuelve con un bebé en brazos, de apenas unos días de nacido

-¿es precioso?, pero, ¿Por qué me lo traes?

-para que al menos supieras que se siente tener uno en brazos- con cuidado lo deposita en brazos de Kagome

-gracias- toma una de sus manitos con un dedo y el bebé en respuesta lo sujeta- ¿de quien es este niño?

-… fue abandonado fuera del hospital

-y no hace mucho por lo que puedo ver, aún tiene el cordón umbilical

-ya lo revisaron y tiene buena salud

-¿y como se llama?- el niño en sus brazos da una pequeña sonrisa lo cual hace que el corazón de Kagome se estremezca de la emoción

-aun no le hemos puesto un nombre, ¿Por qué no lo haces tu?

-sería un placer, un nombre… ¿Qué tal Souta?

-bello nombre

-era el nombre de mi hermano menor

-¿y él donde esta?

-murió hace tiempo atrás… la única familia que tengo es Inuyasha

-¿él era un aprendiz de brujo como tu?

-si… mi madre era humana y mi padre brujo, pero jamás se lo dijo a nadie, nosotros apenas éramos unos niños cundo mi madre lo descubrió… lo demás no quiero recordarlo-continúa con su relato un rato mas, Kaori no puede creer todo lo que ha vivido Kagome

-¿y como fue que tu madre lo descubrió?

-mi habilidad despertó a muy temprana edad, al igual que la de mi hermano… quizás el pequeño Souta sea brujo y por eso lo abandonaron

-puede ser- mira el reloj y ve al pequeño que se encuentra dormido en brazos de Kagome- ya se hace tarde, lo mejor será que me lleve a Souta

-bien- con cuidado le entrega al bebé, pero este despierta y comienza a llorar desesperadamente

-creo que se encariñó contigo- se lleva a Souta mientras que Kagome observa el atardecer por su ventana y piensa en Inuyasha

En esos instantes fuera del pueblo…

-Kagome de seguro querrá venir a buscarte- caminaban en medio de rocas afiladas, ambos ya se encontraban muy alejados de su pueblo, en la frontera para ser exactos

-no sabe donde estamos

-si lo sabrá, puede tele transportarse o… ¿no fue por tu aura que te encontró la última vez?-esa era una buena acotación, apenas se recuperara iría por él

-sellé su poder con una condición de que no pudiera usarlo para seguirnos

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- no tenía idea de que Inuyasha tuviera ese conocimiento tan avanzado

-muy fácil, cuando fui a verla al hospital, besé su mano, y de esa forma lo sellé

-pusiste una pócima en tus labios

-exacto, la condicioné para que sólo afectara sus poderes

-eres mas listo de lo que imaginé, tendré que cuidarme las espaldas… yo quisiera aprender a controlar la premonición, pero luego me di cuenta de que no podía ¿a que se debe?- Zenki por su parte siempre tuvo muchas preguntas, pero nunca nadie que se las respondiera

-en parte somos brujos, y una regla de los brujos es usar nuestras habilidades en beneficio de los demás, nunca por el de uno mismo, sino te la quitarían

-por cierto, ¿Cómo sabes donde esta Naraku?

-él me esta guiando, usa su poder para trazar una ruta, su aura maligna es muy poderosa

-ahora que lo dices a medida que avanzamos siento mas pesado mi caminar

Su larga caminata los conduce a los que alguna vez fuese un lago según Zenki, el él hay millares de peces muertos y toda el agua se había evaporado dejado sólo un gran agujero, el que se convertiría en un campo de batalla perfecto, justo en el centro se encontraba Naraku, por suerte para ambos este pareció no darse cuenta de la presencia de Zenki

-ten cuidado Inuyasha, y prepárate para lo que sea

-así lo haré- temiendo lo peor ve alejarse a su hermano menor a lo que puede ser una muerte segura, miles de recuerdos cruzan por su mente mientras ve como Inuyasha va a reunirse con ese asesino, los buenos meses que compartieron como hermanos y todo lo que les falta por vivir, realmente en un principio lo había juzgado mal.

Inuyasha por su parte descendió hasta el fondo del lado donde era esperado por Naraku, y al llegar…

-tu debes ser Inuyasha, es un gusto conocerte en persona- su cinismo no tiene comparación, Inuyasha solo trata de controlar su ira, ya sabe que él hará lo que sea necesario para sacarlo de quicio y tomar el control de la pelea, pero no le dará ese gusto

-el gusto es todo mío… conocer al asesino de mis padres

-cierto, tus padres… Inumaru e Izayoi, fue una verdadera lástima, si se hubiesen unido a la triada seguirían con vida

-tanto empeño que tenías en que mis padres se unieran a ti- para no romperle la cara mira el lago, lleno de esqueletos de peces y cualquier otro pobre animal

-hermoso, ¿no te parece?, así sería ahora el mundo si tus padres te hubiesen entregado a mi cuando supieron que eras el elegido

-yo jamás haría un mundo tan horrible con el poder de la puerta… si tengo este don de cambiar algo lo usaré para el bien

-… lo mismo decía Kouga

-¿y ese quien es?

-tu predecesor, y también mi antepasado, el poder que tienes posees ahora pudo haber sido mío

-yo no pedí este poder- y jamás lo habría hecho, el tenerlo le costó muchas vidas, y tanto sufrimiento que pasó por él no lo valen

-claro que no, el poder de Kouga pasó a ti por la nobleza de tu familia, siempre pensé que Zenki era el elegido, pero cuando me enteré que eras tu… quise capturarte de inmediato

-de nada te sirve matarme, sólo conseguirás aplazar lo inevitable, el poder pasará a otro niño y así hasta que sea usado, sólo soy un eslabón al igual que ese tal Kouga- al escuchar decir aquello Naraku sólo se hecha a reír lo cual pone en alerta a Inuyasha

-no lo quiero para destruirlo… ¡¡lo quiero para usarlo!!- sin aviso comienza a atacar a Inuyasha y este muy difícilmente esquiva sus golpes, era más rápido de lo que pensaba- no podrás huir de mi, ni tu, ni nadie a quien ames

Esa arrogancia de parte de Naraku fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no supo de donde sacó fuerzas, pero en ese momento los papeles se invirtieron, ahora era Inuyasha quien atacaba, con sus garras acorraló a Naraku, y este como defensa se valió de un muy sucio truco.

Cuando cayó al suelo tomó un puñado de tierra y lo arrojó a los ojos del joven hanyou para dejarlo ciego temporalmente, y al volver a tomar la ventaja lo golpeó tan duro en el rostro que lo dejó inconciente tirado en el piso, justo entonces sacó un arma pero cuando se disponía a acabar con su vida Zenki interviene desviando el tiro

-no dejaré que le hagas daño a mi hermano- con una increíble fuerza lanza por los aires a Naraku y luego aprovechando ayuda a Inuyasha a levantarse

-gracias- soba la parte de su rostro en el que recibió el golpe, y al ver que Naraku se recupera ambos hermanos se colocan en posiciones de combate

-agradéceme después, ahora sólo preocúpate de acabar con este mal nacido

-no piensen que porque son dos contra uno me vencerán, ¿acaso no se han preguntado que le sucedió a este lago?- de pronto la temperatura del ambiente empieza a subir

-eres brujo- dice Inuyasha- este es tu poder activo

-muy listo Inuyasha, luego de que acabe con ustedes este mundo al fin será mío, y lo primero que haré será acabar con ese pueblecito en el que viven- continúan con la pelea hasta que todos se encuentras exhaustos, han usado todas sus fuerzas y ya se encuentran al límite, además de que en el transcurso de la batalla ambos se hirieron debilitándolos aún mas

-no dejaré que le hagas daño a quienes amo- dice Zenki muy seguro de sus palabras, no permitirá el pueblo que ha llegado a llamar hogar

-yo tampoco lo permitiré- Inuyasha estaba decidido, ese pueblo guardaba recuerdos suyos y de Kagome, eso lo hacía muy valioso. ¿En verdad Naraku no tenía corazón?

-claro, eso dices ahora, pero… ¿Qué hiciste para salvar a tu esposa? Ahora ella esta muerta

-yo no diría eso, mi amada Kagome aún vive

-¿Cómo?- era imposible que sobreviviera, estaba casi muerta cuando la dejó ahí tirada, era mentira, sólo lo decían para desconcentrarlo

-jamás podrás vencerme mientras tenga como arma el amor de mis seres queridos- eso era cierto, mientras Inuyasha tuviese quien creyera en él nada ni nadie podría vencerlo

-pues ese amor no durará mucho, será mejor que se lo preguntes a Miroku y Kagura- como todo un cobarde usó ese haz bajo la manga

-¿Qué les hiciste?- preguntan furiosos ambos hermanos

-están muertos, una compañía atacó su "refugio" hace no mas de una semana, acabaron con todos

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío?

-los sentimientos solo son un obstáculo para alcanzar la grandeza, sólo mírense, ambos pudieron tener el mundo, pero su venganza los atrajo hacia mí y los desvió de su real objetivo- sin previo aviso Inuyasha y Zenki atacan a Naraku al mismo tiempo, este trata de defenderse pero ya es demasiado tarde, su ira es tan que logran concentrar toda su fuerza en un solo golpe acabando son Naraku cuyo cuerpo es atravesado por las garras de ambos muriendo al instante, pero no sin antes darles una advertencia- no saben… el error… que cometerán al abrir… la puerta

Con un último esfuerzo quitan sus manos del cuerpo para dejarlo caer en medio de ambos

-ya… acabó- Zenki mira el cuerpo

-no lo creo… hay que volver al pueblo antes de que se preocupen mas por nosotros

-no podemos dejarlo así- dice Zenki apuntando el cadáver

-¿a que te refieres?- realmente no sabe que quiere decir

-al menos hay que darle sepultura, él lo hizo con nuestros padres

-te equivocas, no fue él, fue Kagome… un momento, hay algo que no encaja


	13. Un viaje al Pasado

**Capítulo 13 Un viaje al pasado**

En un lugar alejado del lago fue enterrado Naraku y sellado con pergaminos para que su espíritu no fuese a causar problemas más adelante.

Habían dejado su conversación pendiente y era mejor terminar con esto de una buena vez

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa ahora?- al parecer le encantaba a Inuyasha complicar mas las cosas

-¿en que momento volviste a casa?, me refiero… hace 11 años- no era la mejor etapa de su vida, pero necesitaba saberlo

-… al anochecer, fue cuando decidí volver a casa, pero al llegar las tumbas estaban puestas, habían pasado cuatro días desde la masacre

-entiendo… hace mucho que no vas a verlos, pero sería conveniente ir ahora

-¿quieres que vayamos ahora? ¿Y que pasará con Kaori y Kagome?

-aceptémoslo Zenki, a nuestro lado corren peligro, y esto es un asunto consanguíneo, tengo el presentimiento de que si volvemos a Shikon algo muy importante nos será revelado- por su parte Zenki mira el antiguo lago a su alrededor

-este antes era un hermoso lugar, fue aquí donde traje a Kaori en nuestra primera cita… es una lástima que se haya perdido

-si quieres podemos arreglarlo

-¿y como? ¿Acarrear agua en medio del desierto es un poco descabellado?

-no me refería a eso, pero hay otro método, aunque… terminaremos muy cansados

-¡¿entonces que esperamos?! Solo dime que debo hacer

-muy fácil, párate al otro extremo del lago y yo haré el resto- Zenki obedece y luego ve como Inuyasha dibuja con una vara una especie de círculo alrededor de todo el lago- vaya, que lago tan grande- debido a que Zenki se encuentra del otro lado debe gritarle para que lo escuche- ¡¡Zenki!! ¡¿Me escuchas?!

-¡¡si!!- también le grita

-solo concentra tu energía en el círculo que dibujé- apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero obedeció, después de todo no quería ponerse en vergüenza en frente de su hermano menor, al no saber algo tan simple como liberar el aura.

Como resultado a sus plegarias el aura de ambos se fue liberando y al hacerlo el círculo comenzó a brillar y de las marcas comenzó a brotar agua pura y cristalina, devolviéndole la vida al lago. Luego ambos caen de rodillas al suelo, pelear toda una tarde y luego usar el resto de tu energía no es buena idea. Zenki era quien mas agotado se encontraba, mas su esfuerzo había valido la pena, contempló la obra y sonrió

-_que cansado estoy… pero valió la pena_- había vivido buenos momentos allí, y era motivo de alegría el que se preservaran

_-te dije que sería agotador… siento como su hubiese terminado de correr una maratón_

_-explícame algo… ¿Cómo es que hablamos telepáticamente? – _ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento

_-no lo sé- _dice simplemente Inuyasha_- quizás puedo usar mi poder sobre ti cuando no se trata de invadir tu privacidad_

_-¿o sea que ahora funciona porque te preocupo? Vaya_

_-por así decirlo, funciona cuando es por nuestro propio bien_- para terminar con esta charla mente a mente Zenki se acerca apenas ayudado por sus últimas fuerzas

-dejemos de hablar y partamos pronto

-si, antes de que Kagome nos encuentre

-dijiste que habías sellado sus poderes

-te dije que puse condiciones y una de ellas era que no pudiera usar sus poderes hasta que Naraku muriera

-¿te imaginas no hubiese muerto?

-… no

-mientes, lo pensaste demasiado

-cállate Zenki- para salir del pueblo la única forma no muy arriesgada era por la estación de trenes, pero sin duda habría soldados allí, así que Inuyasha debió esconder muy bien sus rasgos mas "particulares" para no ser descubierto, pero por suerte pasó desapercibido.

En el hospital ya de noche Kagome se encontraba en cama acompañada de Totosai

-Inuyasha me preocupa

-él es fuerte, no le pasará nada

-eso espero

-si tanto deseas seguirlo… podrás hacerlo hasta mañana

-¿en serio? Pero pensé que me faltaban unos días para siquiera poder levantarme

-esa marca que llevas en tu hombro, la que te hizo Inuyasha te dio algunas de sus habilidades naturales, entre ellas la cicatrización

-he notado que se interesa mucho por los que son de las razas mas perseguidas

-mis ancestros eran brujos… pero por azares del destino el poder se saltó mi generación… ellos tenían el poder de curar, si yo lo tuviera podría salvar a Kaori ahora mismo

-cuando encuentre a Inuyasha le pediré que lo ayude

-bien, pero por ahora descansa

-seré obediente

Por mucho que quisiera marcharse ahora Inuyasha no se lo perdonaría, ya era mucha la culpa que había demostrado por no poder protegerla a ella y a su hijo… no quería cometer más negligencias. Por otra parte se preguntaba si su amado Inuyasha pensaba en ella, mas de un momento a otro esa pregunta se borró de su mente, ya que la respuesta era obvia… aun en las noche soñaban el uno con el otro, contando las horas para volver a estar juntos.

Inuyasha soñaba con que Kagome estuviera protegida, que dejaran de perseguirla y que pudiera escapar del pueblo antes de que continuaran buscándola. Observaba por la ventana el desierto… en verdad era hermoso, pero muy frío, aunque por un breve momento pudo soñar con Kagome y verla frente a él, regalándole esa sonrisa que podía derretir hasta el mas frío corazón, por mucho que quisiera tenerla cerca era mejor estar lejos…

A la mañana siguiente ambos hermanos se encontraban en las pasarelas de la estación de trenes, el viaje se había retrasado por un problema en las vías ya que pretendían llegar de madrugada para evitar a los guardias, pero por suerte estos habían cambiado de guardia y lograron escabullirse por la multitud

-Shikon ha cambiado mucho- Zenki veía todo a su alrededor, nada era lo mismo, ni siquiera él

-ya son 11 años… vamos a casa- saltan por un muro hacia la calle principal y comienzan a caminar hacia el que fuese su hogar, pero en eso varias miradas curiosas se posan sobre ellos, dando un aire de intriga en ellos

-_Inuyasha ¿Por qué toda la gente nos ve?_

_-quizás saben que somos mitad demonios_- ante las dudas corrieron hacia llegar a una calle que por suerte estaba vacía, no querían tener que enfrentarse a nadie mas, en el viaje en tren apenas habían logrado descansar

-fue mala idea correr, ya de por si dimos la idea de que huimos de alguien

-pero por suerte ahora estamos cerca de casa- junto con Zenki caminan 5 Km. Hasta llegar a su antiguo hogar

-menos mal que estaba cerca… _no recordaba que estuviese tan lejos_- el viento les trae hasta sus pies los mas delicados pétalos de cerezo

-ahí estaba el árbol- Inuyasha corre seguido por Zenki para poder verlos pero al llegar este se encuentra sin flores, entonces ¿de donde vinieron los pétalos?

-la última vez que lo ví estaba lleno de flores, ¿Cómo paso?-Inuyasha por su parte se arrodilla ante las tumbas

-nos están dando la bienvenida… al fin hemos vuelto

-ya sólo falta hacer las tumbas de Kagura y de tu amigo Miroku- dice que con pesar, pero Inuyasha no se altera ni nada

-ellos no están muertos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-no es algo que sepa, es algo que siento... mi misión aquí casi termina… hace 11 años y varios meses justo aquí frente a sus tumbas les hice una promesa, que mataría a quienes les habían hecho esto y que luego resolvería el enigma de la puerta

-es demasiado extraño pensar que fue por la puerta que me encontraste

-yo diría que fue Kagome quien nos presentó… hace tiempo me contaste que la habías conocido cuando aún era una niña

-fue poco antes que huyera del pueblo, en el hospital, llegó allí junto con su padre pidiendo acilo… será mejor que entremos

-si- desde que estuvo allí que con Kagome que no iba, el lugar seguí tal y como lo recordaba, pero Zenki se espantó ante lo que sus ojos vieron, estaba hecha una pocilga, los muros apenas se sostenían en pie y todavía conservaban las huellas del incendio

-me asombra pensar que este alguna vez fue mi hogar, quisiera saber todas las cosas que pasaron luego de que me fui

-vamos a la biblioteca, quizás hay una pista allí- justo cuando caminaban por el pasillo Zenki el piso de madera se rompe, pero Zenki alcanza a salvarse justo a tiempo- ¿estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

-estoy bien ¿Qué cosa es esto?

-era la trampilla en la que me escondió nuestro padre cuando vinieron los militares, me salvó la vida- Zenki la observa y comienza a retirar los trozos de madera

-¿sabías para que usaban estas cosas?

-claro, es un escondite para los implementos de brujería y otras cosas

-hay que revisarla

-pero Zenki, ahí no hay nada

-claro que si, por si no lo sabías hay dos puertas en esta trampilla

-muy gracioso, es muy pequeña, habrán como 1 metro por cada lado

-no conoces a nuestro padre, él siempre hacía un doble escondite, no creo que los libros de la biblioteca fueran los únicos en esta casa

-no trates de engañarme, es imposible que dentro de la trampilla haya una segunda puerta

-¿no confías en tu hermano mayor?

-¿si gano me dirás por que tu apariencia es mas humana que la mía?

-no importa, te lo diré de todas formas

-que bien, porque hace mucho que me lo tenías prometido

-cálmate… me veo mas humano a causa de una vacuna que inhibe mi lado demoniaco, pero es temporal… ¿recuerdas el fuerte sur?

-¿fuiste tu?- ahora entendía por que su transformación había durado mas de lo debido, Zenki le había dado más tiempo y con eso le había salvado la vida

-si… por eso salía todos lo fines de semana con Kaori, el suero solo dura una semana, debo vacunarme para poder verme así, sólo verme

-¿y como eres originalmente?

-… idéntico a ti

-increíble… muchos ya quisieran tener ese suero

-no lo creo… si empiezas luego no podrás retractarte, con el tiempo el suero debes aumentarlo o tu lado demoniaco se sale de control, por eso es que aunque me veo humano puedo usar mis habilidades naturales… contigo fue distinto solo tomaste media dosis, ahora si me disculpas- entra en la trampilla, Inuyasha por su parte esta seguro de que no funcionará

-no hablas en serio ¿verdad?

-sólo mira y aprende- Zenki da un salto y el doble fondo se rompe, cayendo unos seis metros hasta llegar al suelo

-¡¡Zenki!! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-cuando me termine de sobar te digo, ¿pero que estas esperando? ¿Una invitación por escrito? ¡Baja ya!... y cuidado con el escalón- Inuyasha mira hacia abajo y comienza a bajar, pero es difícil ver con tanta oscuridad

-¿Cuál escalooon?- también cae varios metro, pero para su suerte aterriza sobre Zenki- que buen hermano eres, gracias a ti caí blandito

-quítate de encima, no puedo respirar- rápidamente se baja de la espalda de su hermano

-lo siento… - Zenki se levanta y comienza a buscar los muros- por cierto ¿Dónde estamos? Todo aquí esta muy oscuro

-es un cuarto secreto, papá siempre nos hablaba de este lugar, si no estoy mal hay unas antorchas por aquí- con sus manos palpa los muros- aquí esta el interruptor- con su aura todas las antorchas se encienden iluminando el cuarto y dejando ver una mesa, silla y varios estantes con libros

-sorprendente, cuanto tiempo sin conocer este lugar- la biblioteca que ambos conocían no se comparaba con la que veían ahora, era inigualable

-muchos secretos están ocultos aquí- Inuyasha mira los libros y lee algunos de sus contenidos

-aquí hay cosas que ni siquiera se deberían saber, son libros prohibidos incluso para nosotros

-¿tan grave es lo que esconden?

-son cosas que el mundo aún no esta listo para conocer- en verdad esas cosas estaba prohibidas, ningún ser en su sano juicio practicaría lo que dicen aquellos libros

-a excepción de nosotros, así que toma un libro y ponte a leer

-¿Qué parte de libros prohibidos no entendiste?

-jamás ha pasado nada malo por leer un libro, además ¿Quién dice que la respuesta a todas nuestras preguntas no esta aquí?

-bien… en eso si estoy de acuerdo

-entonces ¿Cuál leerás primero?... Inuyasha

-disculpa, sólo miraba este libro, alguien lo había leído mucho antes que nosotros, mira incluso lo dejó abierto

-es un libro muy pequeño… quizás sea un diario o una bitácora

-lo dejaré para el final- guarda el libro en su bolsillo y luego toma asiento para empezar su lectura- ahora hay que comenzar con estos

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué quiere decir Tempos?

-en latín es tiempo… dame un segundo- analiza con una mirada todos los libros a su alrededor- la mayoría son del tiempo, quiero decir… como manejarlo

-¿entonces si es posible?... _podría advertirle a Kaori de su enfermedad_… podría salvarla

-espera, sé lo que estas pensando y si la salvas quizás cambies todo el curso de la historia, incluso ni siquiera lleguen a conocerse

-¿Quién dice?

-imagina que viajas al pasado y le adviertes, luego de eso ella podría morir de otra cosa ¿jamás pensaste en esa posibilidad?

-déjame en paz- no soportaba el hecho de que su propio hermano le quitara su luz de esperanza, no quería pensar en que Kaori pronto moriría.

Inuyasha decide dejar que se calme y ambos comienzan a leer por un buen rato sin cruzar palabra alguna, para cuando Inuyasha termina saca el diario de su bolsillo y le sacude la tapa

-_¿Qué dice aquí?_... ¡me quiero morir!- Zenki sale del silencio y se asusta por la reacción de su hermano

-¿Qué te sucede?- se ven fijamente, el rostro de Inuyasha muestra horror, como si hubiesen dejado pasar algo muy vital por alto

-lo tuvimos en frente de nuestras narices y no lo tomamos en cuenta

-¿hablas de ese libro chiquito?

-no es cualquier libro… es el diario de Kouga

-no

-si

-¿estas completamente seguro?

-lo dice en la tapa, este diario tiene miles de años

-pues está muy bien conservado- con cuidado Inuyasha comienza a hojearlo

-aquí habla sobre la puerta, mira aquí dice. _"He sido escogido para cambiar el horrible al que se les condenará a los demonios y a los brujos, todos tienen su fe puesta en mi, con mi sacrificio todos se salvarán, pero ¿y yo?"_

-¿no tiene fecha?

-no, aquí sólo menciona los días que pasaron hasta que volvió a escribir

-sigue leyendo

-_10 días después. Mi mejor amigo Inu Taishou esta conmigo, sin su ayuda no tendría el valor para abrir la puerta_

-dijo… Inu Taishou, con razón Naraku nos odiaba tanto, ¿pero a que se refería cuando habló de la nobleza de nuestra familia?

-leamos más, quizás aquí este la respuesta_ "hoy conocí a Ayame, es una hermosa mujer, cuando estoy con ella todos mis miedos desaparecen, aún así tengo el presentimiento de que la puerta no nos salvará, hay algo que no encaja en todo esto, más solo la esperanza de salvación es lo que me mantiene con vida. Inu dice que investigará la profecía, confío en su palabra"… "han pasado dos días desde la última vez que escribí, Inu descubrió algo muy importante sobre la puerta, esta me llevará al pasado, a la época que yo quiera… mas nunca podré volver, la puerta absorberá mi cuerpo y será como si nunca hubiese nacido. ¿Qué hice para ser condenado así? Ahora tengo a la mujer que amo y a mi amigo… tomé la decisión de no abrir la puerta"_ – Inuyasha cierra el libro y Zenki lo queda mirando

-¿Qué te pasa?

-estoy viviendo lo mismo que él, la historia vuelve a repetirse

-no, recuerda que conmigo la historia es distinta, ha cambiado

-eso pasará conmigo si abro la puerta, yo nunca naceré

-yo continuaré leyendo el diario, tu ahora descansa, y cambia esos ánimos nada te pasará

-no, lo seguiré leyendo hasta terminarlo o no podré dormir… _"Ayame y yo huiremos a Saint Rock, es un poblado pequeño, esos hombres no nos buscarán ahí, Inu los distraerá mientras escapamos, estas serán las últimas palabras que escribiré en mi diario, para que nadie pueda encontrarlo se lo daré a Inu y junto con él le entrego el poder para abrir la puerta y espero que el descendiente que adquiera mi poder lo sepa usar, aún faltan 15 mil años, pero si en este momento el descendiente de Inu Taishou lee mi diario sólo quiero desearle buena suerte, la brujería es un arte que pocos entienden, y la solución esta al alcance de las lágrimas" _– Inuyasha voltea- eso es todo, ya no hay nada mas escrito

-… la solución esta al alcance de las lágrimas, otro enigma el cual no podemos resolver, ¿Inu habrá escrito algo de esto? O sea… que nos haya dejado algo más aparte del diario de Kouga

-¡¡por favor una señal!!- en eso uno de los libros se cae haciendo un gran estruendo

-si esa es la señal, espero que valga la pena por el susto- Inuyasha recoge el libro y mira la portada

-en la portada dice Inu Taishou

-¡¡gracias por la señal!!- dicen ambos al unísono

-¿Qué significa esto?- Inuyasha estaba mirando el contenido del libro

-¿algún problema?

-mira- le enseña el libro y Zenki se sorprende ante lo que sus ojos ven, o mejor dicho ante lo que no ven

-¡todas las páginas están el blanco!

-gracias por la pista- dice con sarcasmo Inuyasha para luego dejar el libro sobre la mesa

-Inu Taishou jamás dejaría un libro en blanco, de seguro hay una pista que nos lleve a averiguar todo este embrollo

-como quieras, yo por mi parte voy a dormir un poco, mi conciencia ya esta tranquila

-¿de veras no te interesa conocer a uno de nuestros ancestros?

-en realidad si, porque hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Quiénes habrán sido los hombres que perseguían a Kouga?

-¿la triada?

-no los describía como militares, además ahora que hago memoria la triada se creó hace 600 años

-pareces una enciclopedia humana de tanto conocimiento

-estudie mucho ¿y tu? ¿Cómo es que no conoces casi nada de tu legado?

-nunca fue mi intención saber, pero de todas formas Totosai me enseñó lo básico, no quería que fuese…

-¿el raro de tu familia? Lo entiendo, yo me sentí así

-¿te consideras raro?

-nuestros padres… siempre me veían con otros ojos, veían en mi a otra persona… te veían a ti en mi… incluso una vez me llamaron Zenki por error

-debiste estar muy confundido- aspira profundo para relajarse- ¿limón?

-¡¿me estas diciendo limón?!... ¿eso es insulto?

-no, aquí huele a limón


	14. Llamas de la Verdad

**Capítulo 14 Llamas de la verdad**

Con sus sensibles olfatos buscaron aquello que estaba produciendo aquel sutil aroma a limón

-el olor cambió, hace un rato no estaba

-¿de donde podría venir?- se pregunto Inuyasha mientras que buscaba la procedencia de este

-… es el libro

-¿el libro huele a limón?- toma el libro y lo acerca a su rostro para olerlo mejor- tiene un sutil aroma a limón, pero ¿Por qué huele así?

-… antiguamente usaban el jugo de limón como tinta invisible

-¿y me dice a mi enciclopedia andante?

-el libro no esta en blanco, lo escribieron usando jugo de limón

-habrá que usar calor para que aparezcan las palabras- saca un encendedor y prende una vela, pero cuando toma el libro Zenki se lo quita

-¡no podemos quemarlo!

-no me refería a eso, sino que usáramos el calor de la vela para leer las palabras

-¿las leemos poco a poco o semi quemamos todo el libro?

-prefiero la segunda opción, así se mantiene el suspenso

-¿aguantarás la curiosidad?

-será difícil, pero lo lograré

Con la promesa de no mirar, comienzan con la larga y difícil tarea de descifrar el libro, lo cual les lleva toda la noche. Para cuando amanece el libro esta completado, hasta el último punto esta descifrado

-estoy tan cansado que ni siquiera puedo abrir los ojos

-te dije que durmieras un poco- le reprochó Zenki a Inuyasha- ¿pero me hiciste caso?... no, siempre terco como una mula

-aunque quisiera no podría, Kagome me preocupa, quisiera saber si esta bien

-yo también… aunque no quiera aceptarlo Kaori empeora de su salud día a día, pero descuida, pronto volverás a verla

-_ya casi puedo oler el perfume de su piel_- por un momento se distrae, pero alcanza a ver una silueta que se mueve entre las sombras, Zenki lo alerta del intruso

-_hay alguien mas aquí_

_-lo atacamos a la de tres… 1,2, 3_- sin darle oportunidad de escapar ambos se lanzan sobre el intruso y lo derriban para inmovilizarlo

-¿y tu quien eres?- pregunta Zenki al ver al muchacho que atraparon, pero Inuyasha mira su cara a la luz reconociéndolo

-¿tu?... Zenki, quítatele de encima, es mi amigo Miroku- al confirmarlo deja que Miroku se levante

-así es, soy su mejor amigo ¿y quien te crees para tratarme así?

-soy Zenki Taishou, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha

-¿el desterrado?... disculpa… no sabía quien eras

-discúlpame tu a mi, pero… ¿no se suponía que habías muerto?

-yo te dije que Miroku no había muerto- en verdad que se lo había dicho, ¿A dónde intentaba llegar su hermano?

-claro que no estoy muerto, si así fuese Inuyasha sería el primero en saberlo

-¿lo ves?

-¿y como fue que saliste con vida?- según les dijo Naraku había enviado una gran tropa, por muchos brujos que hubiese los sellos se encargarían de debilitarlos- viendo la curiosidad de ambos hermanos Miroku comienza a relatar lo sucedido

-un pequeño grupo guerrillero encontró nuestro escondite en las catacumbas, no pudimos hacer mucho, el vigía nos alertó a todos cuando ya estaban muy cerca

-¿y Kagura?- ella era seguro que los había enfrentado, algo que admiraban de ella es que siempre protegía lo que amaba

-esta en nuestro escondite de emergencia en los valles bajos- de solo escucharlo a Inuyasha se le retiene la respiración

-ese lugar es muy peligroso, ahí esta lleno de asesinos y caza recompensas, nuestras cabezas valen mucho

-ahora lo controlan los gitanos e hicimos un acuerdo con ellos a cambio de que dejen pasar a los nuestros, por cierto ¿y Kagome?- ambos, Inuyasha y Zenki encontraban en este encuentro algo muy sospechoso, así que para despejar las dudas decidió afrentar a su amigo

-antes que nada respóndeme algo… ¿Cómo fue que nos encontraste?

-¿disculpa?- no entendía la pregunta, estaba ahí y eso era todo, toda esta confusión fue notada por Zenki quien aclaró las cosas

-Inuyasha no te ha visto desde que se fue a Sengoku y de eso ya son varios meses, nadie pudo decirte donde estábamos porque apenas ayer decidimos venir a este lugar

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Inuyasha- ¿y por que te haces pasar por mi mejor amigo?- el ahora impostor sonrió y comenzó con su confesión

-… me descubrieron, les diré la verdad, yo no soy Miroku, fui enviado por él, me dijo que aquí podría encontrarlos… mi nombre es Kohaku

-¿Cómo le haces para verte como él?- preguntó Zenki

-es por mi habilidad, puedo cambiar de forma, puedo tomar incluso la tuya- cierra sus ojos y ante la vista de ambos comienza a transformarse en Zenki- increíble ¿no les parece?

-si, pero ya muéstranos tu forma original- ordena Inuyasha con lo que Kohaku obedece y se transforma ahora en un muchachito de no mas de 14 años, con el cabellos recogido y los ojos color chocolate

-me siento mejor así- dice Kohaku para luego acercase a Inuyasha- a propósito Kagome esta con ellos en el refugio, Miroku además me pidió que te dijera que estaba muy enojado contigo porque te habías casado con aquella linda chica y no le habías avisado

-si… Miroku te envió, pero dime ¿Cómo esta Kagome?

-… débil, usó su poder para tele transportarse y eso la agotó, pero esta segura en el refugio

-¿ese lugar del que hablas esta muy lejos?- preguntó Zenki, en verdad que si sus amigos estaban a salvo necesitarían verlos

-no mucho

-ah que bien- dijeron ambos al unísono

-sólo son dos días de viaje a pie

-¿acaso estas loco?- dijo Zenki ya exasperado- ¿Cómo se supone que cubriremos toda esa distancia a pie? Nos tomará mas tiempo si intentamos evadir a los soldados que anden rondando, no nos quedará suficiente energía

-… en motocicleta sería medio día si vas rápido- dijo Inuyasha esperando que algún milagro ocurra

-si, Miroku me mencionó que la extrañabas y me obligó a traerla junto con la camioneta

-¿camioneta?

-si, pero solo es para dos personas por eso traje la motocicleta en la parte trasera o acaso ¿pensaban que viajaríamos los tres en la moto?

-_Inuyasha si me escuchas oculta el libro de Inu Taishou, lo mejor será que lo leamos cuando estemos todos juntos_

_-de acuerdo_- estaba siendo muy precavido, se notaba que no quería que nada arruinara sus planes esta vez

-¿nos vamos o no?- Kohaku notaba que algo planeaban, no confiaban en él, pero deberían hacerlo si querían llegar al refugio de los valles bajos

Ya decididos a confiar en Kohaku salieron de su casa y caminaron hasta el vehículo, donde se prepararon para su viaje

-¿Por qué tomaste la forma de Miroku?- Inuyasha no entendía por que no solo se presento ante ellos y le dijo quien era, así quizás no desconfiarían tanto

-porque salía que si aparecía de la nada no creerían en mi historia

-¿entonces como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti? Jamás te habíamos visto- en eso Zenki tenía razón

-yo soy el guardián de los valles bajos

-entonces ¿Por qué no vino el amigo de Inuyasha a buscarnos?

-él resultó herido en el ataque, otro poco y no la estarían contando, pero… ¿vendrán o no?

-_aún no me da la suficiente confianza_

-no nos queda otra, tendremos que confiar en tu palabra- aun sabiendo lo desconfiado que estaba su hermano Inuyasha tendría que aceptar el riesgo

-bien, ¿Quién de ustedes viajará conmigo?

-yo iré- dijo de pronto Zenki, sorprendiendo al mismo Inuyasha- _Inuyasha, tu llevarás el libro_

_-de acuerdo_

-¿entonces tu conducirás?

-si

-mas te vale no convertir esa camioneta en un ataúd con ruedas

Los tres jóvenes se marcharon rumbo a los valles bajos, su viaje duró todo el día, llegaron al anochecer, la entrada del valle estaba en frente, pero no había un camino para los vehículos

-ya llegamos- les avisó Kohaku- todos los vehículos deberán quedarse aquí, ahora pasaremos por el territorio de los gitanos

-pensé que los gitanos eran nómadas- Zenki miró a su alrededor y parecía como si en aquellas tierras no habitara nadie, pero en eso Inuyasha le explicó

-por así decirlo este lugar es como un punto común de encuentro, cuando son muy asechados vienen a refugiarse aquí

-ahora debemos entrar a su territorio para que los conozcan

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Inuyasha, él pensaba que allí iba quien quería- ¿no iremos directo al escondite?

-no- comenzó Kohaku- una condición para que los nuestros habiten aquí es que deben ser juzgados por los gitanos

-¿y si somos mal juzgados?

-no te permitirán el paso, en el peor de los casos te matarán

-¿Por qué todo lo que gira a mi alrededor debe estar relacionado con la muerte?- pobre Inuyasha, esta era la historia de su vida

-es tu triste realidad- dice Zenki

-gracias por tratar de consolarme- con tono sarcástico

- de nada

-no se queden atrás- les avisa Kohaku, en verdad que no podían estar perdiendo el tiempo en peleas de hermanos- hay que entrar antes de que cierren el paso

-¿Qué paso?- Inuyasha busca con la mirada a que se refiere el muchacho- yo no veo ninguno

-el paso es aquel río que circula alrededor de todo el valle, ahora esta vacío, pero dentro de poco comenzará a llenarse

-espero que nuestro juicio sea corto- Zenki mira el estrellado cielo en busca de algo que le de fuerzas para enfrentar este nuevo desafío

-yo también- lo único en lo que puede pensar Inuyasha es en que dentro de este lugar se encuentra Kagome, y el solo saberlo lo llena de valor

Entran por un pasaje custodiado por árboles, los cuales se mueven como si tuvieran vida, y en realidad así era, para Zenki todo este era nuevo

-estas cosas me dan miedo

-tranquilo Zenki, son pacíficos, sólo pelean cuando es necesario

-al final de este corredor esta el rey de los gitanos, él será quien los juzgue, cuiden mucho las palabras que usarán con él

-lo trataremos como el miembro de la realeza que es, yo seré quien hable por ambos- Inuyasha se coloca delante de Zenki para pasar a hablar, pero Kohaku lo detiene

-eso será imposible- al oírlo del mismo Kohaku descubren que cada uno deberá hablar por si mismo

-Zenki… por favor cuida lo que dices

-yo ya soy un hombre, tu eres el que debe cuidar su vocabulario

-yo también ya soy un hombre

-cumpliste la mayoría de edad hace poco, estas recién salido del cascarón- viendo que la cosa daba para largo Kohaku decidió interrumpir

-¿van a dejar de pelear? Ya casi llegamos

-él empezó- dicen ambos hermanos al unísono actuando de una manera muy infantil

Caminaron algo apresurados hasta el final de pasillo, en medio de una carpa gitana los esperaba un anciano, el cual al verlos los invitó a pasar y sentarse junto a él en el suelo

-Kohaku- comienza a hablar el anciano-¿ellos son los nuevos?

-si, han venido ha usted para recibir el juicio que merecen

-ya veo… mi nombre es Myoga, soy el rey de todos los valles bajos

-mi nombre es Inuyasha Taishou

-y el mío es Zenki Taishou

-ustedes pudieron formar parte de la triada, su ancestro era el mejor amigo de Kouga, el antiguo elegido

-¿y que tiene que ver esto con nosotros?- apenas supo hace unas horas de su ancestro y por eso no entiende mucho

- el gran secreto de tu vida esta contenido en la triada, su otro hermano, Sesshoumaru era el que se convertiría en el tercer miembro de la triada, por ser el primogénito, Kouga juró que por cada generación debía ser el primogénito quien ocupen un lugar en la triada

-¿y usted como sabe todo eso?- para Zenki aquel anciano sabe demasiado

-en el pasado varios miembros de mi familia fueron parte de la cabeza de la triada, yo no acepté… así que mi lugar lo tomó mi nieto Houyo

-¡¡Houyo!!... estamos hablando del mismo Houyo, ¿el que podía hacerse invisible?- quien pensaría que aquel muchacho sería nieto de este hombre

-si… el poder corrompió su corazón y tanto odio lo condujo a una dolorosa muerte, sé que fue por Kagome que ustedes no se llevaban bien

-Kagome no era responsable de nada, Houyo me perseguía por el poder que poseo, quizás si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes…

-lo hecho, hecho está

-quizás si yo hubiese estado allí podrían haberse evitado muchas cosas- en verdad que Zenki se lamentaba, y pensar que alguna vez llegó a odiar a su hermano

-yo ni siquiera sabía que existías

-aun así… sabes que siempre contarás con mi ayuda, ya has estado mucho tiempo cargando con esta pesada cruz y haz perdido demasiado- el mismo rey escucha estas palabras y comprende

-sus corazones son nobles, ustedes han pasado la prueba

-pero… si no hicimos nada- respondieron anonadados ambos hermanos

-demostraron lealtad y fraternidad, cualidades básicas con la que han sobrevivido nuestra gente… ustedes pueden pasar- el anciano los guía hasta la salida donde los espera Kohaku para proseguir con el camino

-¡lo consiguieron!

-no fue tan terrible después de todo- Zenki decía eso pero el temblor en sus piernas lo delataba

-ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que los estaban poniendo a prueba- Kohaku sabía la verdad pero para no delatarlos y que actuaran como ellos mismos fue que guardó silencio

-yo si lo presentí…- comenzó a confesar Inuyasha-solo que estaba algo nervioso- pero para su mala suerte ninguno de los dos le creyó

-como sea- continuó Kohaku- para encontrar nuestro nuevo escondite solo tienen que mirar hacia arriba- ambos hermanos miraron hacia las alturas y grande fue sus sorpresa al encontrar toda una ciudad en los árboles, en eso Kohaku hizo una señal a un guardia y una escalera es descubierta de un gran árbol- nunca nadie buscaría en estos lugares, vamos, hay que subir- ya en la cima no dejan de asombrarse con lo que ven, pero para Inuyasha lo que llama mas su atención era aquella joven que le robó el corazón, ella se encontraba al otro extremo de un pasillo

-ahí esta… ¡¡Kagome!!- al verse el tiempo pareciera haberse detenido y ambos corrieron para volver a encontrarse, dejando de lado todo lo demás

-Inuyasha, al fin llegaste- lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, casi como queriendo no volver a separarse mas e Inuyasha por su parte la levanto para luego corresponder su abrazo

-te extrañé mucho, pensé que me iba a volver loco, pero ¿Cómo estas? ¿Tus heridas ya están curadas?

-estoy bien, solo un poco cansada- muy a su pesar disuelve el abrazo, ya era tiempo de volver a la realidad- ¿hace cuanto que llegaron?- pregunta a Zenki quien se había reunido con ellos hace poco

-acabamos de llegar

-sean bienvenidos al refugio- cuando ya se hubieron instalado Kohaku se acercó a Inuyasha para decirle

-Inuyasha, Miroku de seguro te espera, ve a verlo

-¿y donde esta Kagura?

-esta con Kai

-¿y ese quien es?

-el que hizo posible que toda esta ciudad naciera

-bien, vamos con Miroku, ¿nos acompañas Zenki?

-claro, recuerda de lo que tenemos que hablar- le da una señal a Inuyasha y este sujeta con fuerza el libro en sus manos

-que precavido eres- en eso Kagome los guía hasta la habitación que en esos momentos se encontraba Miroku, ya les había advertido que durante el ataque había salido herido , en eso toca la puerta esperando que este abra

-Miroku, soy Kagome, traigo conmigo a ciertas personas – desde el interior puede escucharse la voz de Miroku reclamando

-si son más médicos diles que se vayan al infierno

-¿así es como tratas a tus amigos?- dice Inuyasha para sorpresa de Miroku, quien como puede se acerca a abrir la puerta

-Inuyasha- dice Miroku apenas abriendo la puerta- ¿en verdad eres tu?- abre por completo la puerta y en eso los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se llenan de espanto al igual que los de Zenki

-Miroku, tu pierna esta rota

-si, fue el precio que pagué por querer proteger nuestro hogar- con mirada curiosa Zenki se agacha a ver que tanto daño hay

-tu pierna se ve muy mal, deja que te la revise

-¿eres médico? Porque si lo eres olvídalo

-no, no soy médico

-… de acuerdo- luego de entrar en la habitación con cuidado la pierna es revisada y tratada adecuadamente, para cuando esta lista comienza a hablar

-es lo mas que puedo hacer sin los implementos adecuados que se necesitan

-hiciste un buen trabajo Zenki- lo elogia Inuyasha

-si, gracias, ya no me duele tanto… soy un idiota de verdad, si no hubiese sido porque quise hacerme el héroe

-intentaste salvarlos, eso es lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho- era cierto cualquiera incluso él habría defendido contra viento y marea el que fue tantos años su hogar, pero la vida de sus compañeros era lo mas importante

_Y en verdad que lo hubiese hecho, aquel lugar me acogió cuando lo perdí todo, pero solo eran muros el verdadero hogar era el que llevaba dentro de mi. Temí lo peor cuando vi a mi mejor amigo con su pierna casi destruida, en verdad que había corrido con suerte y salvado con vida, lo mas importante ahora era que se recuperara y que nos ayudara con el libro de mi antepasado…_

-como dijo Inuyasha, hiciste lo que estuvo a tu alcance

-eso ya me hace sentir algo mejor, de todas formas este lugar es muy acogedor, los brujos que viven aquí nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos, la prueba para entrar eso si fue muy fácil, ni siquiera parecía prueba

-de ahora en adelante este será nuestro hogar Inuyasha, y debemos aprender a vivir de esta forma

-no lo digo por menospreciar, pero este lugar es muy pacífico

-entiendo lo que dices Inuyasha, este bosque me hace sentir una sensación de paz que pareciera hacerme olvidar todos los problemas- iba a continuar hablando pero en eso su hermano lo interrumpe

-debemos llamar a Kagura

-¿Por qué?

-por lo ya sabes que, de ya sabes quien

-claro… _que torpe soy, casi lo olvido… _¿vas tu a buscarla?

-yo iré contigo Inuyasha- dice de pronto Kagome- así aprovecho de mostrarte el lugar

-mas les vale no demorarse mucho, o si no tendré que pensar mal de ustedes y que fueron ustedes solos para hacer travesuras- termina por advertirles Miroku

-mejor no pregunto que pasa por esa perturbada y pervertida mente tuya querido amigo-(ya todos deben estarse imaginando a que se refería Miroku, así que no le demos mas vueltas) luego de esa escenita la joven pareja se dirigía a una especie de taller en las alturas

-aquí el tiempo se pasa volando, pero de todas formas te extrañé mucho Inuyasha

-yo también te extrañé mucho Kagome- desesperadamente vuelve a abrazarla alta elevarla en los aires, para besarla con pasión, casi como si tratara de fundirse con ella, pero luego de un rato difícilmente tuvo que separarse, a pesar de las protestas de Kagome- cada día que estuve lejos de ti me preguntaba como estabas, y si acaso me extrañabas

-tonto, es lógico que te iba a extrañar, vamos es la cabaña de aquí al frente a la que debemos ir- al cabo de un rato entran al taller donde debería estar Kagura- ¡Kagura!... parece que no responde- iban a entrar a buscarla pero en eso la voz de un hombre los detiene

-si buscan a Kagura se fue hace poco de aquí, creo que iba con Miroku, Kagome- fija su vista en Inuyasha- eres nuevo aquí ¿verdad?

-si, mi nombre es Inuyasha

-con que tu eres el elegido de quien Kagura me ha hablado tanto

-si, él acaba de llegar- termina por contestar Kagome

-ahora que lo recuerdo Kagome, la anciana Kaede me dijo que cuando te viera te recordara el "asunto"

-cierto… el asunto- al ver la mirada de confusión de Inuyasha decide explicarle lo que sucede- la anciana Kaed fue quien me enseñó a controlar mis poderes, a mi y a mi hermano Souta, te digo esto porque también te incumbe, ella necesita hablar con ambos

-perdonen que los interrumpa, pero es mejor que vayan de inmediato con Kaede, esta algo impaciente estos días


	15. El triste pasado de Kagome

**Capítulo 15 El triste pasado de Kagome****, un último gran secreto**

-¿es necesario que vayamos con ella?

-solo si quieres seguir viviendo aquí- le advierte Kai

-¿ella es la jefa de este lugar?

-si- responde Kagome- entonces ya nos vamos, hasta luego Kai

-nos vemos, y buena suerte- les desea Kai cuando abandona el lugar para dirigirse a la habitación del árbol mas alto, la cual estaba resguardada por muchos guardias, Kagome como si nada se coloca en frente de ellos para hablarles

-hemos venido a hablar con la anciana Kaede, nos esta esperando- los guardias al oírla le abren el paso. Entran en una habitación oscura en la que asomada a una ventana se encontraba una mujer de blancos cabellos ya achacada por la edad, esta al sentir su presencia en la habitación quita la vista de la ventana y la dirige a ambos jóvenes

-veo que ya has llegado elegido, ¿y el desterrado ha venido contigo?

-no me llames así, mi nombre es Inuyasha

-veo que tu esposo es muy descortés Kagome

-por favor Inuyasha

-no lo dije siendo descortés- tratando de defenderse- es solo que no me gusta que me llamen de esa manera, y a Zenki creo que tampoco le gustaría que lo llamaran desterrado

-en fin- comienza a hablar la anciana- el motivo por el cual los llamé fue en primer lugar por ti Kagome, desde que Houyo se unió a la triada que vengo arrepintiéndome de la decisión que tomé al querer comprometerte con él

-¿o sea que fue usted quien quiso obligar a Kagome a casarse?- con todas sus fuerzas intenta contener su ira, aquella anciana no tenía ningún derecho a manipular la vida de Kagome, ella era libre

-si, y no saben cuanto lo lamento, aunque de todas formas tu te sentiste obligada a aceptar ese matrimonio

-Inuyasha, lo mejor será que te lo explique desde el principio… hace ya nueve años mi hermano Souta y yo fuimos abandonados por nuestra madre… ella era humana y no sabía que mi padre era brujo, lo descubrió cuando nuestros poderes despertaron y nos hecho de su lado junto con nuestro padre… el nos cuidó un año mas… murió al salvarnos de morir en la hoguera, se sacrificó por nosotros… luego de eso la anciana Kaede nos encontró, pero para entonces habíamos pasado muchas penurias y fue por eso que Souta enfermó gravemente y poco después murió- el recordar tantas penurias que debió sufrir hace que de sus ojos comiencen a brotar las lágrimas, pero en eso su rostro es tomado con delicadeza por las manos de Inuyasha, obligándola a mirarlo

-por favor no llores, nunca me ha gustado ver tus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas- con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras Inuyasha seca las lágrimas de Kagome

-Souta era un buen niño, pero luego de su muerte no volviste a sonreír… solo hasta que viste a Inuyasha por primera vez

-era lógico, si en realidad él era el elegido pensaba que podría traer a Souta de vuelta a la vida- con esas palabras Inuyasha piensa en lo que ha descubierto a través de los días que estuvieron separados

-_eso puede ser posible… pero a cambio yo deberé dejar de existir_

-cuando Kagome te entregó el cubo, el pueblo donde vivíamos fue atacado por una tropa de soldados y viajamos hasta aquí, pero ya estaban los gitanos, aún así yo y otros brujos hicimos un trato con su líder, Miouga tenía un nieto al cual quería comprometer y yo pensando en lo mejor les hablé de Kagome… la ofrecí a ella a cambio de que pudiéramos quedarnos

-cuando finalmente conocí a Houyo lo consideré solo como un amigo… pero él siempre veía en mi algo mas que una amistad

-¿ambas se sintieron obligadas a decirme esto?

-cuando Houyo murió, Miouga dejó que nos quedáramos sin ningún problema, entendía el mal rumbo que había tomado su nieto

-¿entonces cual es el problema?- pregunta Inuyasha, hasta el momento solo ha estado allí presente para escuchar la triste historia de Kagome y para consolarla, pero entonces el rostro de la anciana Kaede se vuelve más serio de lo que ya estaba

-nuestra nueva ciudad pronto dejará de existir por causa de ustedes dos, ese es el segundo asunto que quería hablar con ustedes

-por favor anciana Kaede, deje que yo hable con Inuyasha

-no Kagome, deja que ella hable- no sabe por que pero todo esto le da un mal presentimiento, ya dicha su opinión la anciana decide comenzar a hablar de nuevo

-… la hechicera de los gitanos predijo que de su relación nacerían grandes catástrofes, entre ellas la destrucción de nuestro refugio, por eso debo pedirles que se separen

-jamás, ¿Cómo puede pedirnos que hagamos eso?- dice Inuyasha ya desesperado apenas ha vuelto a ver a su amada y ahora le ordenan separarse de ella

-solo pienso en lo mejor para nosotros

-¿y no ha pensado en lo que nosotros queremos? Yo amo a Kagome, por eso la volví mi esposa y no voy a dejar que una simple escusa nos separe

-¿la destrucción de nuestro pueblo te parece una simple escusa?

-no voy a perder lo mas valioso que tengo, ¿Por qué todo lo que amo me debe ser arrebatado?... mis padres, mis hermanos, incluso el hijo que Kagome llevaba en su vientre… yo daré mi vida para salvar este mundo… lo mejor sería que yo… desapareciera para siempre, así todos me olvidarían o yo igual a ustedes- pero entonces Kagome toma la palabra, no había querido hablar por miedo a lo que pudiese decir su maestra o el mismo Inuyasha, pero esto realmente estaba sacándola de sus casillas

-a todos la vida nos ha golpeado duro, ¿y tu quieres morir?... lo único bueno que me ha pasado en esta vida es el haberte conocido, además yo te hice una promesa, que si tu te ibas yo me iba contigo- se vieron por unos segundos, en los que parecía que el mismo tiempo se había detenido para darles un momento de eterna paz, sin mas se abrazaron y ambos derramaron lágrimas con las que daban a entender que les sería imposible separarse y que a pesar de todas las barreras que hubiese frente a ellos siempre estarían apoyándose, no importaba contra quien fuera

-a ustedes ni siquiera los dioses podrían separarlos… y con mi consentimiento puede seguir siendo así

-¿nos estaba poniendo a prueba?

-creo que así es- responde Kagome, estando tan sorprendida como Inuyasha

-Kagome ¿tu sabías algo acerca de esto? Dime la verdad

-te juro que no tenía idea

-se nota que aun son muy jóvenes… los traje aquí para que se casen, los dos están unidos de acuerdo a las leyes humanas, es hora de que se unan como lo que son, un hanyou y una hechicera, deberán hacer un pacto de sangre, lo que deben hacer es un corte en la palma de sus manos y unirlas- toma una daga que estaba sobre la mesa y se la ofrece a Inuyasha- tu primero Inuyasha

-de acuerdo- toma la daga y hace el corte, para luego dársela a Kagome quien repite la acción, para luego unir sus ensangrentadas manos

-la daga ceremonial que les di tiene un poder espiritual especial, si son dignos el uno del otro no habrá nada que los pueda separar- con una cinta blanca ata las manos de ambos, una luz comienza a brillar desde sus manos la que causa que la cinta se desvanezca- ahora ya están unidos por el ritual de nuestras costumbres

Inuyasha por su parte mira su mano para descubrir que donde debería estar la herida no hay absolutamente nada- ¡no tengo nada!

-el ritual es así- le explica Kagome- cuando la cinta se desvaneció curó nuestras heridas, además de mezclar nuestra sangre para unirnos

-ahora deben volver con los suyos, de seguro los están esperando

-ya ha pasado mucho tiempo

-si Kagura nos ve querrá cocinarnos vivos

-simplemente le diremos la verdad, ahora mejor vámonos, hasta pronto anciana Kaede- le muestra una reverencia y luego se marcha junto con Inuyasha

-buena suerte Kagome… Inuyasha protégela

Mientra que en el cuarto de Miroku todos comienzan a impacientarse por la demora de la pareja

-dijeron que sólo tardarían un momento- se queja Zenki mientras se pasea como león enjaulado

-la anciana Kaede necesitaba hablar con ellos, ya deben de estar por volver- justo en ese momento ambos jóvenes entran por la puerta

-perdón por la demora

-¿tuvieron algún problema?- pregunta Zenki preocupado

-nada que no pudiéramos solucionar- responde simplemente Inuyasha

-¿y Kagura? Debió haber llegado mucho antes que nosotros- Kagome no termina de mencionarla cuando aparece la misma Kagura en la entrada

-lamento la tardanza, pero surgió un pequeño problema- al ver a Inuyasha y a Zenki corre a abrazarlos como si se trataran de sus hermanos- menos mal que pudieron llegar a salvo… los extrañe mucho

-nosotros también- responde Zenki correspondiéndola- tuvimos mucho miedo cuando supimos del atentado

-pero… ahora díganme que era eso tan importante que debíamos hablar entre todos

-… se trata de Inu Taishou, nuestro ancestro- por su parte Inuyasha busca el libro y se lo enseña a Kagura

-este es el diario donde esperamos encontrar mas pistas sobre la puerta, para hacerles una breve explicación él era el mejor amigo de Kouga, el antiguo elegido, este libro estaba escrito con jugo de limón así que tuvimos que usar calor para leer lo que decía

-¿y que dice?- pregunta de una vez por todas Miroku

-no lo sabemos- contesta Zenki- desde que lo descubrimos no lo hemos leído

-la curiosidad debe estarlos matando- dice Kagura, conociendo a ambos debe estar en lo correcto

-¿Cómo supiste?

-como sea- comienza a explicar Inuyasha- yo quería que todos estuvieran presentes en este momento, espero que entiendan los motivos de mi decisión

-claro que si, nosotros prometimos que siempre estaríamos para apoyarte

-gracias Miroku, en verdad gracias… a todos- toma el libro y lo abre con cuidado, a su alrededor todos se reúnen para escuchar lo que dice- esta escrito desde que Kouga le entregó su diario, así que seguiré- comienza con la lectura a la cual todos le colocan la máxima atención

"_El tiempo se agota, Kouga y Ayame deben escapar, me dirigiré a la salida que lleva al pueblo de Saint Rock, guiaré a aquellos hombres que persigue a Kouga a una trampa de la que no podrán escapar, sólo espero que todo salga bien"_

"_Han pasado dos días desde que ayudé a Kouga y a Ayame a escapar, los hombres que los seguían al parecer querían el poder de Kouga, no sospechaban que este legado ahora recaerá en los hombros de uno de mis descendientes, en estos momentos ambos deben estar en el pueblo"_

"_Le dije a Kouga que la puerta le quitará la vida, será como si nunca hubiese nacido, pero al parecer este destino se puede vencer si el alma del elegido es lo suficientemente fuerte, uno de los profetas que vio a Kouga como el elegido me dio un extraño acertijo el cual decía que la solución estaba al alcance de las lágrimas, no sé lo que significa, pero sea lo que sea espero que en realidad exista una salvación"_

"_Siete días después de su huída encontré a Kouga vagando por Shikon, su mirada estaba como perdida, me contó algo que me dejó anonadado, Ayame había muerto en la montaña, casi no lo podía creer, luego me explicó todo lo que había pasado, los hombres que los perseguían andaban tras de Ayame, ella en realidad era un princesa, la buscaban por traición a la corona, su delito había sido amar a Kouga, su destino era pagar con la muerte, Kouga también me contó que Ayame ofreció su vida a cambio de la suya, se lanzó de la montaña, pero algo sucedió, su cuerpo por alguna razón se transformó en agua, sin embargo su corazón se dividió en siete partes, siete objetos mágicos, la montaña se transformó en cascada y los siete objetos fueron llevados por esos hombres al palacio. Tengo la sospecha de que esos objetos juegan un gran papel en todo esto"_

-si no lo estuvieras diciendo lo podría creer- Zenki comienza a pensar y a hacer que todas la spiezas comiencen a encajar- los siete objetos quieren referirse a un sentimiento o cualidad, por ejemplo el triángulo de Cronos se refiere a los recuerdos, la flauta del sátiro a la voz, los tres pergaminos al futuro a los planes que tenía Ayame, ahora faltan el ojo del tigre y ese cubo… no sé lo que significan

-el ojo del tigre se refiere al coraje- dice Miroku

-y el cubo a la mente- responde Kagome- bueno… eso creo

-hay algo que no entiendo- dice Kagura- si aquellos hombres llevaron los objetos al palacio ¿Cómo fue que quedaron esparcidos por el mundo?

-quizás aquí lo explique- habla Inuyasha- aunque de seguro los robó- con el libro en sus manos ojea algunas páginas y lee en silencio hasta que…- si, los robó, aquí también dice que esos hombres eran un demonio y un brujo

-¿Qué mas dice Inuyasha? Por favor continúa

-bien Kagome- vuelve a la página y continúa con su lectura

"_Robé los artículos de aquel palacio, fue todo un reto, los llevé con Kouga, y le conté por todo lo que pasé para obtenerlos, su rostro se llenó de odio y espanto cuando le mencioné que aquellos sujetos eran un demonio y un brujo. Lo conozco bien y sé que algo tiene planeado y no es nada bueno"_

"_Dos días después lo vi llegar a mi con sus manos llenas de sangre, la que les pertenecía a aquellos sujetos, Kouga asesinó, quizás él sea la enfermedad y la cura que se les profetizaba a los de nuestra raza, demonios y brujos estaremos condenados si estoy en lo cierto"_

-Kouga debía ser sacrificado, debía morir, él era la amenaza que condenaba a los de nuestras razas

-pero con Inuyasha no es igual… ¿verdad?- Miroku mira a todos esperando una respuesta, pero en ves de eso llega un golpe directo a su pierna lastimada por parte de Kagome- ¡¡Kyaaaa!! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Inuyasha no es ninguna amenaza Miroku

-por ahora ya basta- los detiene Kagura, si no lo hace ahora quien sabe lo que podría pasar- lo mejor será continuar mañana, ahora será mejor que todos se vayan a dormir

-yo me quedaré otro rato- anuncia Inuyasha- quiero terminar de leer

-hazle caso a Kagura- Kagome coloca una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo para tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón, una difícil tarea conociéndolo

-por favor entiéndeme- toma la mano de su joven esposa- necesito estar solo… por ahora

-de acuerdo- todos se marchan dejando descansar a Miroku e Inuyasha busca un lygar tranquilo para continuar con su lectura

-_tengo que acabar pronto de leer_- se disponía a continuar con la lectura cuando su mirada comienza a volverse borrosa- ¿Qué me pasa?... todo me da vueltas- ante el mareo se coloca de rodillas en eso su hermano Zenki se le acerca

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?

-no… todo me da vueltas

-vamos, tienes que recostarte- toca su frente- ¿Cómo es esto posible? Inuyasha estas ardiendo en fiebre, definitivamente a ti te sucede algo

-¡ya no lo resisto! Me duele mucho la cabeza- mientras continua quejándose del dolor Zenki lo carga hasta una habitación y lo recuesta en la cama

-¿te sigue doliendo mucho?

-es… cada vez… mas fuerte- el dolor llega hasta tal punto que termina por desmayarse, por su parte Zenki sale de la habitación y al rato vuelve con Kagome

-Inuyasha ¿Qué le sucedió?- se acerca hasta la cama y toca la frente de su esposo la cual ardía a mas no poder

-esta con mucha fiebre, algo muy malo le esta sucediendo, por favor cuídalo, yo mientras tanto iré a buscar unas medicinas que dejé en el cuarto de Miroku- se retira y luego de que se va Inuyasha comienza a recobrar el conocimiento

-por favor Inuyasha resiste, no quiero perderte

-yo no moriré hoy- toma la mano de Kagome la cual se encontraba sobre su pecho

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?... ¿acaso estas pasando por el cambio?

-no lo sé… duele mucho- mira el preocupado rostro de Kagome, pero algo mas llama su atención, había alguien mas en esa habitación- Kagome… ¿Quién es la mujer que esta a tu lado?

-¿a quien ves Inuyasha?- mira a todos lados esperando encontrar aquella presencia de la cual le habla

-no lo sé, sólo veo su silueta, pero es alguien muy familiar

-iré por ayuda, estas empeorando

-no

-claro que si, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que deliras?- mientras sale del cuarto Inuyasha sigue mirando la silueta

-yo te conozco ¿verdad?

-si, pero no te preocupes sólo he venido a ayudarte- cada vez se va acercando mas hasta extender una de sus manos y tocar la frente de Inuyasha- la fiebre pasará pronto, no te preocupes

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me resultas tan familiar?

-lamento haberte dejado siendo tan solo un niño, si por mi fuera aun estaría contigo hijo

-¿mamá?- la silueta que se encontraba entre las sombras se llena de luz tomando su forma original- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados viéndote sufrir, tenía que venir a verte

-… te he extrañado mucho

-yo también, pero aún así nunca dejé de cuidarte, siempre te he estado observando al igual que a Zenki… tu padre y tu hermano querían decirte que te estan dando todo su apoyo desde el mas allá, pero es por otra cosa además por la que he venido

-¿Qué es?

-debes irte de aquí, algo muy malo esta por suceder y todos corren gran peligro, hay un traidor en este lugar

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

-solo dos días, tiempo mas que suficiente para organizar todo y marcharse, el traidor es alguien que ha estado mucho tiempo cerca de Kagura

-ahora tengo fiebre, si les digo nadie me creerá, pensarán que solo se trataban de delirios

-si realmente tienen fe en ti te creerán, mi tiempo se acaba, debo irme

-quédate un poco mas por favor, te necesito

-… sólo hasta que sea necesario, ahora duerme, un nuevo poder despertará en ti

-¿un nuevo poder?- iba a continuar hablando pero en ese momento Izayoi lo hace callar y comienza a acariciar su cabello

-lo sabrás cuando despiertes, ahora es tiempo de descansar

-… hasta pronto… madre- cae en un sueño profundo, apenas recordaba lo sucedido esa noche, pero cuando despertó esperaba que recordara. Al despertar se sentó en la cama y a su lado esta su hermano Zenki

-hola, al fin despiertas

-¿llevo mucho durmiendo?

-ya es medio día- toma un plato con comida y se lo ofrece a Inuyasha- debes comer

Por su parte Inuyasha recibe el plato para luego comenzar a comer- ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

-Inuyasha a eso se le llama agotamiento, has trabajado sin descanso todo este tiempo, es obvio que tu cuerpo iba a pasarte la cuenta

-algo muy extraño me pasó anoche… vi a nuestra mamá… y… me dijo que había que huir de aquí

-¿Por qué? Acabamos de llegar

-hay un traidor entre nosotros, también me dijo que tendría un nuevo poder

-… anoche hablé con Kagome, ¿Qué es eso del cambio?

-es cuando las habilidades de un brujo se modifican, puedes incluso desarrollar una nueva habilidad, bueno aunque eso sólo sucede en casos muy raros

-lo de mamá no creo que haya sido una simple ilusión, anoche cuando volví con medicinas me pareció haberla visto a tu lado, cuidándote

-ella no solo me cuida a mi

-lo sé, por cierto, ya no tienes fiebre

-entonces terminando de comer terminaré de leer ese condenado libro

-no te hagas problema, yo ya lo terminé, en las páginas que te faltaron sólo habla de que Kouga formó la triada la que describía como una organización para proteger al mundo de los brujos y de los demonios, además por lo que leí, Kouga le ofreció a Inu un puesto en la triada y el tercer miembro era un gitano que se ganó el favor de Kouga al ayudarlo con los asesinatos, en conclusión todos los líderes de la triada son descendientes de estos tres hombres, cualquier primogénito tiene derecho a ocupar un lugar en la triada, puede aceptarlo o rechazarlo, en nuestro caso solo dos miembros de la familia lo han aceptado

-de todas formas pienso salir, además debemos irnos lo antes posible

-demasiado pronto, siendo que apenas llegamos

-por causa del traidor, además ya sólo nos queda hoy y parte de mañana

-entonces debemos avisarles a todos en el refugio

-no, por como lo decía el traidor esta aquí, sólo saldremos algunos – Zenki se queda estupefacto mirando a Inuyasha ¿en verdad seria capaz de dejar a toda esta gente inocente morir?


	16. La Marcha de los Condenados

**Capítulo 16 La Marcha de los Condenados **

-¿a que te refieres con algunos?- pregunta Zenki, ¿en verdad sería Inuyasha capaz de dejar morir a tanta gente inocente?

-Kagome, Kagura, Miroku, tú y yo

-¿y que pasará con todos los que viven aquí?

-… que el destino siga su rumbo

-¿y a donde iremos?

-primero dime… ¿Qué enfermedad tiene Kaori?

-a que se debe tu pregunta- en verdad no lo entiende ¿para que necesita saberlo exactamente?

-si logro abrir la puerta… quizás pueda salvarla

-¿no me habías regañado por querer usar los libros de l tiempo para yo salvarla?

-si uso la puerta podré corregir todo lo que salió mal hasta quien sabe que momento, y si va en contra de las reglas no me importa ya hemos perdido bastante, tenemos que equilibrar la balanza

-… es una enfermedad degenerativa del cuerpo, por así decirlo su organismo se va desgastando de adentro hacia fuera

-gracias Zenki, te prometo que la salvaré

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-voy con Miroku, vuelvo al rato- se levanta de la cama y sale, mas no sabe cual es el camino- ¿por donde es?- en eso su hermano le grita desde dentro de la habitación

-¡¡hacia la derecha!!

-gracias- sin mas tardanza se va a ver a su mejor amigo… allí

-hola Inuyasha, supe lo que te pasó, ¿estas bien?

-nada que una pequeña siesta no pudiera arreglar

-ya es medio día

-ya lo sé, bien el asunto es que vine a avisarte que prepares como puedas todas tus cosas, hay que marcharnos

-¿Por qué?

-sólo hazme caso, ¡ah!, por cierto esto solo queda entre nosotros- lo último lo dice en voz mas baja

-algo malo sucederá ¿verdad?- con pesar baja la cabeza y empieza a imaginarse lo que se viene

-hay un traidor entre nosotros, de este refugio sólo saldremos los cinco

-o sea que los demás deberán…- ve el rostro de Inuyasha y solo puede expresar indignación

-me temo que no nos queda otra salida, no tengo idea quien pueda ser el que nos entregará

-no puedo irme

-¿Cómo?

-dije que no puedo irme Inuyasha… _no la dejaré morir_

-¿a quien no dejarás?

-a Sango

-ella es alguien muy importante para ti de seguro

-cuidó de mi cuando llegué todo lastimado

-es una enfermera de seguro… ¿en verdad la quieres o solo es para que tengas fantasías con ella? Respóndeme con la verdad

-en verdad la quiero

-¿para fantasear?

-¡no! La amo de verdad

-… increíble, pensé que nunca llegaría el día en que una mujer te quitara lo pervertido

-oye… ¿Cómo supiste que era enfermera?

-por la forma en la que estaba vendada tu pierna, pero si tanto la quieres, de acuerdo, que venga con nosotros

-te lo agradeceré de toda la vida- por su parte se despide y se va en busca de Kagura y Kagome- si adiós… _veo que tenía prisa por irse_

Mientras que Inuyasha va en busca de su esposa se encuentra con Kai

-hola Kai, ¿no has visto a Kagome o a Kagura?

-están abajo con los gitanos- responde el muchacho que venia de traer unas herramientas- pero tendrían que estar por llegar- mira hacia la escalera y ambas mujeres se venían asomando- mira, ahí vienen

-gracias Kai- se dirige rápidamente hacia ellas- Kagome, Kagura, tenemos que hablar

-¿Qué haces levantado Inuyasha? Aun estas enfermo- dice preocupada Kagome

-no te preocupes, el dormir tanto me dio fuerzas

-¿y?... ¿hubo cambio?

-no ninguno, al parecer solo era un simple malestar por el cansancio, no hay nada

-¿y por que tanta prisa Inuyasha?- Kagura observa como Inuyasha mira hacia todos lados esperando no encontrar a nadie a la vista, cuando lo comprueba comienza a hablar en susurro

-debemos irnos

-¿Por qué?- preguntan ambas hablando también en susurro

-hay alguien que nos va a traicionar, pero no sé quien es, por eso sólo huiremos nosotros, ya les avisé a Zenki y a Miroku, preparen sus cosas que nos iremos pronto

-muy bien, pero ya cálmate que estas muy alterado- le sugiere Kagome al ver que Inuyasha comienza a sudar

-tienes razón… ¡ah!, mi cabeza de nuevo

-ya lo ves, no creo que sea bueno que partamos tan pronto- dice Kagura al ver el estado en el que se encuentra Inuyasha

-no se preocupen, ya se me pasará, tenemos que partir lo mas pronto posible- Kagome no le cree, sus ojos se encuentran vidriosos y eso no es muy buena señal

-te acompañaré a ver a Zenki, ese dolor de cabeza que tienes no es normal, a ti algo te pasa

-pero si ya dije que no tienen de que preocuparse

-hazle caso a tu esposa Inuyasha, sólo intenta cuidarte

-Inuyasha

-muy bien, pero… prométanme que saldremos pronto de este lugar- ante el dolor toma su cabeza con una de sus manos

-yo por mi parte lo prometo

-¿y tu Kagome?

-sólo cuando encontremos una cura a ese dolor de cabeza

-entonces vayamos pronto, ¿nos acompañas Kagura?

-no gracias, vayan ustedes, tengo que ir con Kai

-pasa mucho tiempo con Kai ¿verdad?- Kagome le lanza una especie de mirada acusadora haciendo que el rostro de Kagura se enrojezca- ¿no será que en realidad él te gusta?

-no puedo negar que tiene cierto atractivo

-disculpen que las interrumpa- comienza Inuyasha- pero como veo que están hablando yo me voy con Zenki- a vista y paciencia de ambas mujeres comienza a caminar

-Inuyasha espérame- le grita Kagome para correr a alcanzarlo

-_Kagura pasa demasiado tiempo con Kai, tengo mis sospechas sobre si él, será el traidor_

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?

-…

-¿me estas escuchando Inuyasha?

-no, disculpa, ¿Qué me habías preguntado?

-que por que tan pensativo

-nada en especial- el dolor de cabeza comienza a aumentar y en eso Kagome toca su frente

-tienes algo de fiebre, andando

-¡ya te oí, no me trates como si fuera un niño!

-¿Qué te pasa? Yo sólo me preocupo por ti, y en verdad hay veces en la que te comportas como un verdadero niño

-discúlpame… yo solo

-no tienes nada que decir, si crees que te trato como un niño solo al querer preocuparme de ti entonces arréglatelas solo, yo mientras tanto voy a preparar mis cosas

-Kagome espera- la toma de una de sus manos para detenerla- lo siento, todo esto me tiene de malas, por favor perdóname por comportarme como un idiota- se arrodilla ante Kagome y la obraza por las piernas para no dejarla escapar- no quiero que te alejes de mi, eres lo mas valioso que tengo, no sé que sería de mi si no estuvieras a mi lado… por favor perdóname- la única respuesta de Kagome es arrodillarse junto a Inuyasha y abrazarlo con fuerza

-como no podría perdonarte si te amo tanto

-Kagome, aunque me cueste aceptarlo… tengo miedo, además de un mal presentimiento

-tus presentimientos nunca fallan- se levantan mientras que Kagome lleva una de sus manos a su vientre, donde hace poco se había encontrado su hijo ahora muerto

-no fue tu culpa, fue la mía, si hubiese estado ahí te habría protegido incluso si me costaba la vida

-… de seguro habría sido un hermoso niño

-con una madre tan linda como tu no me habría extrañado

-prométeme que cuando todo esto acabe tendremos otro hijo

-así será, tendremos muchos hijos si eso es lo que deseas, cuando todo esto acabe me voy a dedicar a hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo

-si… a propósito, ¿Cómo esta tu cabeza?

-… ya no me duele, el dolor pasó, hay que hacer de inmediato los bolsos para partir esta noche

-¿y si el dolor te vuelve?

-no lo creo- en sus manos comienza a sentir algo líquido y pegajoso- ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha?

-mira- le enseña sus manos

-¡¡sangre!!... pero ¿de donde salió?

-… creo que ya lo sé- fija su vista en las manos de Kagome de las cuales parece brotar la sangre, y al verlo Kagome también mira sus manos

-la sangre sale de mis uñas, pero… ¿Cómo es posible?

-_mi madre me dijo que un nuevo poder despertarían en mi_… se seguro se trata de eso

-Inuyasha ¿Qué me esta pasando?- Inuyasha sale de sus pensamientos y observa a su amada, y ve con horror como de sus ojos comienzan a brotar lágrimas de sangre

-esto de seguro es mi culpa

-ya paró… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Por qué dices que fue tu culpa?

-creo que después de todo si pasé por un cambio, este al parecer es un nuevo poder, muy peligroso además- por su parte Kagome saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo y comienza a limpiar la sangre de ro rostro y manos-… bien, nuevo plan, ustedes se irán primero y yo me quedaré

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-el traidor es obvio que viene por mi, así que todos ustedes se irán y me esperarán en la cascada, cuando me libere del traidor volveré con ustedes

-no me iré sin ti

-pero tienes que, mi nueva habilidad es muy peligrosa, y no quiero dañarte- Kagome toca su rostro y lo acaricia para luego acercarlo al suyo y poder besarlo, no deseaban separarse, pero era necesario, sin mas rompieron el beso

-… acompáñame Inuyasha- toma su mano y lo guía hasta su cuarto, en verdad que lo había extrañado todo este tiempo- quiero estar contigo ahora

-¿en verdad?, pero ¿y tus heridas?

-ya estoy bien… en verdad te necesito- comienza a besar el cuello de Inuyasha y este sin mas la toma entre sus brazos y la recuesta en la cama para comenzar a besarla con desesperación

-te he extrañado tanto Kagome

-y yo a ti mi Inuyasha- siguieron con la tanda de besos hasta que los labios de ambos quedaron rojos e hinchados.

Con cuidado Inuyasha comenzó a desvestirla dejando a la vista solo unas pequeñas cicatrices muestra del intento de asesinato, sintiendo aquel dolor en su corazón comenzó a besar cada una de las cicatrices reconfortando de esa manera a Kagome.

Mientras que ella también comenzó a ayudarlo a quitarse la ropa, comenzando por aquella camisa blanca que lo hacía lucir tan bien, quería sentir a ese hombre dentro de ella, fundirse en un solo ser y que así nada ni nadie los pudiera separar

Con el pasar de los minutos la ropa que los cubría ahora yacía regada en el suelo y ambos se encontraban sobre la cama disfrutando el uno del otro. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, ya no lo soportaba más, así que con cuidado fue penetrándola, sintiendo como Kagome arqueaba su espalda al sentirlo, comenzando con un ritmo suave empezó a envestirla recordando por todas las cosas que hace poco ella había salido del hospital, quería hacerla feliz, por mucho que le costara.

Mientras tanto Kagome se encontraba sumida en el placer, con cuidado besaba el cuello de Inuyasha y con su boca comenzó a subir hasta alcanzar una de sus orejas a la cual comenzó a morder traviesamente recibiendo como única respuesta un gruñido por parte del hanyou, ella también deseaba ser feliz al lado de Inuyasha, poco a poco sintió como Inuyasha iba acelerando en sus envestidas haciéndola gritar de placer y llegar mas allá de las nubes, hasta que de un momento a otro sintió un líquido caliente pero placentero entrar en ella, lo que significaba que Inuyasha también había llegado al clímax.

Ya agotados se acostaron en la cama, Inuyasha abrazaba a Kagome por la espalda mientras que besaba la marca que convertía a Kagome en su mujer

-en verdad que extrañaba el aroma de su cabello y el sabor de tu piel- con una de sus manos Inuyasha acerca a Kagome mas a si

-yo también Inuyasha, no sabes lo difícil que es dormir cuando no estoy entre tus brazos

-¿tenias miedo?

-si… ¿Cómo lo…?

-fue como la primera vez que hicimos el amor, tu te quedaste conmigo porque tenías miedo, pero ¿a que le temes?

-a que te vayas y no vuelvas, a que me olvides y te enamores de otra, una mujer que te pueda dar todos los hijos que mereces

-Kagome, yo quiero que tu y únicamente tu seas la madre de mis hijos, de mis cachorros, no te cambiaría por nadie, nunca, eso ni pensarlo, así que no estés triste, yo te amo mas que a nada en el mundo… vamos, hay cosas que arreglar, recuerda que partirán esta noche

-Inuyasha… si esa habilidad nueva es tan peligrosa, ¿podrás manejarla solo en un día?

-tu tranquila amor, lo único que debe preocuparte ahora es salir de aquí

-Inuyasha

-dime

-quiero hacer de nuevo el amor

-tus deseos son órdenes- y así fue, otra vez hicieron el amor, pero no como la vez anterior, esta vez era mas romántico, ya que aunque Inuyasha no quisiera aceptarlo quizás esta sería la última vez que tuviera a Kagome entre sus brazos, pero de todas formas quería darle esperanza de que se volverían a ver, solo para no dejar de ver esa hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Kagome.

Al anochecer en medio de las tinieblas, se ven las sombras de un grupo de jóvenes escabulléndose por el bosque, mientras que Inuyasha en secreto practicaba lejos del refugio con su nueva habilidad, la que además de poderosa era muy peligrosa.

Todo parecía muy tranquilo hasta que…

-_me a tomado unas cuantas horas de practica… pero al fin logré controlar mi nueva habilidad_- en medio de las sombras otras dos figuras se dejan ver, se trataba de Kohaku y Kai

-¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha?- pregunta Kai- Este lugar esta muy alejado del refugio

-si, nosotros veníamos recién de ir en busca de unas cosas para el refugio, por cierto no tenemos idea de donde están los demás, tus compañeros, desde la tarde que no los vemos- por su parte Inuyasha les da la espalda y no responde- ¿no nos vas a responder?

-Kohaku, no puedo responderte delante de un traidor

-¿traidor?

-¿no le dirás nada Kai?

-no sé de que estas hablando Inuyasha- sin poder aguantas mas el cinismo de Kai, Inuyasha decide hablar claro de una vez

-deja de mentir, sé lo que tramas, fue un acto de cobardía querer llegar a mi a través de Kagura, pero tu farsa ya se descubrió

-Kai ¿es cierto lo que dice Inuyasha?

-…uno de los soldados del fuerte sur era mi hermano menor, por eso juré que vengaría su muerte, que prometí que acabaría con su asesino

-no puedes matarlo Kai

-no te interpongas niño

-Inuyasha es nuestra única esperanza

-quiero que sienta lo que es perder a un ser querido

-¿y como me demostrarás eso?

-pensaba matarte allá en el refugio con los tuyos… pero no estabas- ante las interrogantes de ambos jóvenes Kai descubre su plan- sólo mira- En la lejanía se ven llamas provenientes de lo que alguna vez fue el refugio- ¿Qué tienes que decir ahora?

-¿Quién te esta ayudando?

-aquellos sobrevivientes que le son fieles a la triada, ¿aun no lo entiendes Inuyasha?, por mas que hayas destruido la cabeza el cuerpo seguirá moviéndose, ahora todo el fuerte y los gitanos deben estar muertos

-… acabaste con el refugio que tu mismo ayudaste a construir, con aquellos que te consideraban un amigo, incluso un hermano, ya estoy harto de perder todo lo que amo

-_Inuyasha… ¿Qué piensas hacer?_- apenas si es capaz de creer lo que Kai a confesado, por su parte solo puede ver a ambos jóvenes discutir, pero en eso es capaz de escuchar una voz dentro de su cabeza

-_Kohaku, si me escuchas, cuando te diga agáchate y cierra los ojos_

_-te escucho fuerte y claro_

-Kai, esta será la primera y también la última vez que use mi nueva habilidad… ahora Kohaku- este obedece, mientras que Kai algo asustado da unos pasos hacia atrás, mas Inuyasha no mueve un solo músculo

-¿esta es tu nueva habilidad? Ya veo, sólo querías asustarme

-creo que tiene razón Inuyasha, no pasa nada- cuando disponía a levantarse Inuyasha lo detiene

-¡¡Kohaku no te muevas de donde estas!! Y tu Kai, como ya lo sabrás hay habilidades que no pueden verse, ni oírse… y si no me crees mira tus manos

-sólo eres un farsante… ¿_que pasa?, siento algo en la punta de los dedos…_ ¿Qué es esto?- ve horrorizado como de sus uñas comienza a brotar sangre- ¡¿Qué me estas haciendo?!

-te estoy dando la muerte, igual que a todos los seguidores de la triada, verás mi nuevo poder… al principio no lo comprendía, pero ahora, sólo para decirlo de forma sencilla diré que es como si tu cerebro explotara, pronto seguirá brotando sangre de tus ojos, boca y oídos- desobedeciendo las órdenes de Inuyasha, Kohaku abre los ojos y ve la forma en la que esta muriendo Kai

-esto es…

-te dije que no abrieras los ojos Kohaku

-lo siento

-… ya no puedo detenerlo, ahora por mas que no quiera tu también morirás

-al menos moriré sabiendo que pude conocer al avatar- contempla con tristeza sus manos y de sus ojos comienzan a caer lágrimas de sangre

-no quería hacerte daño

-sabía que mi hora llegaría pronto y también sé lo que te pasará cuando cruces la puerta… no me queda mucho tiempo por eso te diré que para no morir… la solución esta al alcance de las lágrimas

-¿Qué quiere decir esa frase?- el muchacho cae de rodillas, pero Inuyasha lo sostiene antes de llegar al suelo

-las lágrimas de aquellos que te aman te salvarán… por eso nunca… pase lo que pase debes olvidarte de ellos

-así lo haré- ambos afectados pasan al siguiente grado, sus oídos comienzan a sangrar, el final de ambos esta cerca, pero aún así Kohaku insiste en hablar

-tampoco permitas… que ellos se olviden de ti… o si no tu…

-¡Kohaku ¿yo que?! Por favor responde- mas no puede hacerlo, ambos llegaron al final y en medio de la noche ambas almas abandonan sus cuerpos para unirse al universo, por su parte Inuyasha se mantiene sin movimiento alguno hasta que…- soy yo el que debe sentirlo… _mas personas han muerto por mi culpa… _sólo me queda una cosa por hacer

Se lleva los cuerpos de Kohaku y Kai, y los entierra bajo los escombros del antiguo refugio, en sus ojos se veía una gran tristeza ya que el momento mas crucial de su vida estaba próximo, mas la única esperanza que tenía le daba fuerzas para continuar, el camino hasta la cascada de los sueños no era muy largo, pero aún así sentía que no terminaba nunca, peleó en la madrugada contra Kai, así que lo mas probable era que llegara a la montaña con los primeros rayos del sol.

-_quizás todos deban olvidarse de mi, toda la sangre con la que he manchado mis manos… y yo también debería olvidarlos a todos… así mi corazón tampoco sufriría con el abandono_- en su mente resuenan las últimas palabras de Kohaku- _"las lágrimas de aquellos que te aman te salvarán, por eso nunca, pase lo que pase debes olvidarte de ellos, tampoco permitas que ellos se olviden de ti"__… no puedo echarme para atrás ahora, ya casi estoy por llegar- como si sus pies fuesen de plomo comienza a subir por la montaña y a sus oídos llega la bella melodía de la armónica de Zenki, al llegar allí…_

-alguien se acerca- anuncia Miroku mientras que Sango va a su lado

-quizás sea tu amigo Inuyasha- al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Zenki deja de tocar

-debe ser él, estoy sintiendo su presencia, ¿verdad que tu también puedes sentirla Kagome?

-si, definitivamente es Inuyasha- para comprobarlo Kagura se asoma hacia la entrada de la montaña

-si, puedo verlo, ¡ya llegó!- todos van al encuentro de Inuyasha, el que al verlos les regala una pequeña sonrisa, no quería que vieran lo triste que en realidad estaba, al ver a su hermano

-el sonido de tu armónica era algo maravilloso, pero… pensé que ya no la tocabas

-bueno, ya que me la devolviste pensé que sería bueno retomar viejas costumbres… le dije a Sesshoumaru que la guardara por mi hasta que volviera con mi familia- por su mente pasan los recuerdos de hace tantos años, pero en especial el momento en el que tuvo que separarse de su familia

-al fin volviste- Kagome corre hasta sus brazos e Inuyasha la atrapa en el aire para abrazarla con fuerza

-siempre… volveré a ti- fija su mirada en Sango para luego bajar a Kagome y abrazarla por un costado- tu debes ser Sango ¿o me equivoco?

-así es, yo soy Sango

-eres uy linda, ya veo que Miroku tiene buen gusto

-gracias- por su parte Kagome le regala a Inuyasha una mirada asesina la cual es perfectamente captada por el hanyou, y este en respuesta le susurra

-no te pongas celosa Kagome y por favor ya suelta mi brazo que se esta poniendo morado- en eso Kagura se le acerca para hablarle

-por cierto Inuyasha, Kagome me comentó que tenías una nueva habilidad

-no quiero hablar de eso, me prometí que jamás volvería a usarla, pero… será mejo que terminemos pronto con esto, los artículos nos dirán que hacer

-tienes mucha prisa, ¿te sucede algo?- pregunta Zenki al comenzar a notar el nerviosismo con el que actúa Inuyasha

-no, nada importante, mejor comencemos con el ritual- en eso se le acerca Sango, algo le preocupaba, podía verlos en su rostro

-antes que nada yo quisiera saber algo Inuyasha ¿Qué pasó con el refugio y... con Kohaku?- Inuyasha no es capaz de verla a la cara, pero debía decirle la verdad

-… intenté salvarlos a ambos, el refugio fue atacado por los que le eran fieles a la triada y de Kohaku… juro que intente salvarlo, pero no me hizo caso y yo… manché mis manos con mas sangre de inocentes

-… Kohaku- de sus ojos comienzan a caer las lágrimas- él era mi hermano menor

-por favor no me hagas sentir peor- al ver la cara de ambos Miroku se acerca a Sango y la abraza para hacerla sentir mejor

-no fue tu culpa Inuyasha, ahora todo saldrá bien- este por mientras muestra una leve sonrisa

-me alegra mucho tenerlos a todos ustedes, y les prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para salvar lo que amamos, espero que todo salga de acuerdo a nuestros ideales

-que así sea rojillo- todos quedaron confundidos ante la forma en la que Zenki llamó a Inuyasha- claro, ustedes no lo saben pero hace tiempo nuestro padre para diferenciarnos nos daba colores, ya que todos nos parecíamos demasiado, ¿Por qué creen que Inuyasha siempre usa una prenda de vestir roja?


	17. El otro Lado de la Puerta

**Capítulo 17 El otro lado de la Puerta****, la lluvia del olvido**

-gracias Zenki, ese era mi gran secreto- dice sarcásticamente Inuyasha

-no tiene por que avergonzarte rojillo- le dice Miroku

-¡que no me llamen así!- ante su actitud de niño pequeño no pueden evitar reír, pero en eso Zenki se le acerca y le susurra

-sólo lo hice para subirte el ánimo

-gracias, pero no se los vuelvas a recordar

-muy bien hermano, andando, hay un ritual que realizar y ya casi es medio día- en el rostro de Inuyasha solo se ve una triste expresión

-_depende de lo que encuentre del otro lado de la puerta tomaré una difícil decisión _

-¿Qué esperas Inuyasha?- pregunta Miroku al ver que todos comienzan a moverse con excepción de Inuyasha- ya todos van hacia la cascada

-lo siento es que… estaba algo distraído…_ actúa mas feliz_- ante su amigo muestra una fingida sonrisa

-a ti algo te pasa, de eso estoy seguro

-solo estoy algo nervioso, de verdad no me pasa nada Miroku

-de todas formas no tendrías por que estarlo, esta es la segunda vez que vamos a intentarlo, así que para la próxima inventa una mejor escusa o di la verdad

-… mejor subamos pronto a la cascada- como sus demás compañeros suben hasta el puente desde donde se puede observar en todo su esplendor a la majestuosa cascada, pero Kagura por suerte hace la pregunta del millón

-¿y como activaremos los objetos?- en eso Miroku comienza a leer los pergaminos para encontrar una pista

-aquí dice que el desterrado marcará el camino que el elegido seguirá

-¿y como se supone que haga eso?

-con la flauta del sátiro- responde simplemente Inuyasha ante lo cual todos ponen cara de duda, hasta que Zenki entiende el mensaje

-claro, el sonido de la flauta, con eso de seguro los demás objetos responderán- toma la flauta pero en eso surge otra duda

-¿Qué te pasa Zenki?- pregunta Inuyasha al ver que su hermano lleva la flauta hasta sus labios pero aun no emite ningún sonido

-es que no se que tocar- ante las dudas Inuyasha piensa en cual podría ser la melodía a interpretarse, hasta que le llega una idea

-… sonata de hadas, nuestros padres siempre la tarareaban

-¿Por qué esa canción específicamente?

-muy simple Kagura- responde Kagome- esa canción no importa de que raza seas es la primera que se nos enseña, todos los aquí presentes de seguro la aprendimos desde niños… ¡que listo eres Inuyasha!

-no me adulen tanto, que me sonrojo… vamos Zenki, tu puedes

-no tienes porque decirlo, me conozco esa melodía al revés y al derecho- lleva el instrumento hasta sus labio y comienza a tocar, de la flauta sale el sonido mas hermoso jamás imaginado el que deleita los oídos de todos los presentes, mientras que sin darse cuenta los objetos comienzan a dar un gran brillo hasta que de un haz fulminante de luz todos los objetos se convierten el polvo, y junto con ellos se va la flauta que sigue tocando sola- ¡todos los objetos desaparecieron!

-es normal Zenki… esta será la última oportunidad que tendré de abrir la puerta- Inuyasha y todos ven como el polvo se mezcla con el agua, dándole a esta un extraño color plateado

-es hermoso- dice Sango al contemplar aquella maravilla-… la puerta ya esta aquí

-entonces… hasta pronto, no saben lo mucho que agradezco la ayuda de todos ustedes- en eso Inuyasha es sorprendido por un abrazo de Kagome

-Inuyasha… cuídate mucho

-este no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego, recuerda… que siempre volveré a ti amor mío

-… entonces ya vete, mientras mas pronto te vayas mas pronto volverás

-gracias a todos, volveré pronto- Inuyasha se para en la baranda del puente y mira hacia la cascada para luego lanzarse. Al entrar al agua los demás dejan se sentir su presencia, de inmediato, pensando en lo peor es que de los ojos de todos caen lágrimas

-_Inuyasha, hermano, no mueras por favor_

_-no rompas nuestra promesa Inuyasha, me prometiste que siempre volverías a mi_- todas aquellas palabras llega a oídos de Inuyasha quien se encuentra en una especie de transe

_-escucho muchas voces… ¿de quienes son?_- en eso escucha otra voz, pero no es de sus amigos, se trataba de la voz de Ayame

-las voces que escuchas son de aquellos que te aman, sus lágrimas han hecho que tu cuerpo no perezca, abre los ojos y sígueme- Inuyasha obedece y ve a la joven pelirroja, la antigua princesa Ayame, llevaba un vestido blanco y su cabello lo adornaban pequeñas flores del mismo color que su vestido

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este?- mira a su alrededor donde solo hay grandes y frías paredes blancas

-este es el otro lado del ojo del mundo, o la puerta como le llaman ustedes

-_¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?_

-seguirme- responde Ayame ante la mirada de sorpresa de Inuyasha, es imposible que ella haya leído sus pensamientos

-ya veo… con que aquí todos los pensamientos salen a flote

-el gran avatar te espera Inuyasha- Ayame lo guía hasta un gran cuarto cuyas ventanas eran hermosos vitrales, y en medio de la sala se encontraba un hombre ya anciano- maestro avatar, él es Inuyasha, el que ha cruzado por el portal

-bienvenido Inuyasha, tu llegada a este mundo ha traído gran alegría

-sólo tengo dos preguntas, ¿Dónde estoy? Y ¿Qué se supone que hago aquí?

-muy bien, este es el mundo espiritual, donde sólo almas nobles pueden habitar y a tu segunda pregunta te diré que has venido a corregir la historia de los tuyos

-¿quiere decir regresar al pasado? ¡Genial! ¿Cómo lo hago?

-corregirás el mayo error que se cometió, algo que pasó y que no debió haber sucedido… me refiero al que Kouga haya vivido entre los mortales

-¿debo matarlo?- pregunta espantado ante la idea de matar a alguien mas

-debes hacer que salte hacia la montaña, debe corregirse aquel error, si lo logras todo el mal relacionado con él pasará a bien

-¿incluida la muerte de mi familia?

-todo… pero a cambio deberás quedarte aquí para siempre, serás mi sucesor

-no puedo, le prometía a todos que volvería, y también le prometía a Zenki que salvaría a Kaori

-si te quedas veré que ella se salve y se cure de su enfermedad

-En el fondo de su corazón siente como todos sus sueños se rompen en miles de pedazos, en verdad que Kagome nunca le perdonaría que la abandonara- …lo haré- pero… esto significaba todo para la humanidad, él era la esperanza de toda una raza

-si ya estas decidido entonces Ayame te guiará hasta la entrada al pasado

-sígueme Inuyasha- Ayame lo guía por largos corredores hasta llegar a una antigua puerta la cual llevaría a Inuyasha al pasado- esta puerta te llevará al pasado, el lugar y fecha que tu elijas

-entonces nos vemos- abre la puerta, pero cuando se disponía a entrar Ayame lo toma de un brazo para detenerlo

-¿estas seguro de lo que harás?

-solo quiero que todos recuperen lo que yo les arrebaté

-… no pienses que todos han muerto por tu culpa, solo buscas una escusa para escapar de tus problemas

-solo sigo el destino que me fue trazado, así que te voy a pedir que no me detengas- se suelta del agarre y cruza la puerta, una luz cegadora lo transporta a la montaña justo en el momento en el que Kouga y Ayame se encontraba allí, ambos estaban siendo atacados por aquellos hombres

-¿Cómo escaparemos de aquí?- dice Ayame, viendo que ya se encuentran acorralados

-no lo sé, pero ya decidí que no saltaría por esa montaña- dijo un joven alto y de piel trigueña, con largo cabello atado a una alta coleta, ese era Kouga, con quien nacía todo el mal, mientras que hacia ellos Inuyasha se acercaba lo mas rápido posible, debía cambiar la historia

-_es ahora o nunca_… ¡Kouga debes saltar!

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Estas con ellos?

-vengo del futuro, y sé lo que pasará, si no saltas por esa montaña Ayame morirá

-¿Cómo sé que lo que dices es verdad?

-soy el descendiente de Inu Taishou y fue a mi a quien pasó el poder

-aunque quisiera hacer este ritual ya no tengo mis poderes- en un descuido Ayame es apartada del lado de Kouga y capturada por aquellos hombres quienes la inmovilizan

-¡Kouga ayúdame!

-¡Ayame!- se disponía a salvarla pero en eso Inuyasha lo detiene tomándolo de un brazo

-si quieres salvarla debes saltar por la montaña

-ya te dije que no tengo poderes

-el poder vendrá a ti, tu solo confía- en eso Kouga ve como Ayame es sostenida firmemente para evitar que escape, seguramente luego la llevarían ante sus padres para que pagara por haber cometido el pecado de amarlo

_-lo haré solo por mi Ayame…_espero que ella lo entienda- mira el precipicio por el cual debe saltar y comienza a tomar el suficiente impulso, para luego lanzarse desde la montaña. Inuyasha se queda mirando esta escena hasta que Kouga se pierde entre las nubes

-las cosas debían ser así- sin darse cuenta la misma luz cegadora lo devuelve al salón del avatar

-bien hecho Inuyasha, ahora debes terminar de cumplir nuestro trato y quedarte aquí para siempre como un nuevo avatar, como mi sucesor

-me dolerá mucho dejarlos… y a ellos también

-puedo hacer un conjuro para que todos te olviden- dice el avatar al contemplar con algo de misericordia como Inuyasha pareciera estar desmoronándose por dentro

-ellos podrán olvidarse de mi, pero yo no de ellos

-el tiempo lo cura todo, aquí tu corazón se volverá frío, poco a poco perderá todos sus sentimientos

-… siempre podemos sanar las heridas… pero las cicatrices quedan

-aquí no, todos tus recuerdos de haber vivido entre mortales desaparecerán, tienes que ser paciente

-… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que ellos se olviden de mi?

-veo que la paciencia no es tu fuerte, pero como quieras, el primer paso es volver a tu mundo y romper el lazo mundano que mas fuerte te ate a ese lugar

-¿y luego que debo hacer?

-primero responde si sabes cual es ese lazo- el solo pensar en eso hacía las cosas mas difíciles para Inuyasha, en verdad no quería responder, pero como dicen hay una gran brecha entre el querer y el poder, y en este caso él no quería, pero debía

-… mi lazo mas fuerte… es el amor que hay entre Kagome y yo- al pronunciar su nombre un gran pesar lo invade, prácticamente esta negándola, no quería decirlo, pero definitivamente esto se estaba convirtiendo en un adiós

-me alegra que ya no tengas mas confusiones, cuando vuelvas comenzarás el entrenamiento para convertirte en mi sucesor, el avatar de la luz… y junto con Kouga regirán todo el mundo, cuidando del gran diseño

-entonces… por eso Kouga debía morir, para convertirse en el avatar de la oscuridad

-excelente deducción, ahora sígueme a la habitación del clima- caminan por un largo pasillo hasta entrar en una habitación muy iluminada y en cuyo interior se encuentran cuatro estanques con agua

-que lugar tan raro es este

-desde este lugar se puede controlar el clima del mundo- se acercan a uno de los estanques- este es el estanque de la lluvia, usándolo borraremos la memoria de todos los que te conocen, para que funcione tienes que colocar una gota de tu sangre en su interior, yo haré el resto- le entrega una aguja de plata la cual Inuyasha recibe dudoso, pero de todas formas hace lo que se le indicó, pincha su dedo y la gota que cae hace que todo el estanque se tiña de rojo

-¿eso es todo?

-ahora debes volver a tu mundo y romper con ese lazo que te ata a la vida mortal, en la sala continua hay una puerta que te llevará con tus amigos…te estaré observando, cuando hayas roto el lazo enviaré la lluvia

-… ¿Dónde esta Ayame?

-no te preocupes, su alma fue al paraíso, recuerda, ya todo ha cambiado, así que no te sorprendas si notas algunos cambios muy bruscos

-¿quiere decir cambios que me hagan dudar de mi decisión?

-… ya márchate- Inuyasha parecía haber dado en el clavo, pero no podía desistir, se lo estaba jugando el todo por el todo, así que sin mas fue hacia la puerta y dejó que su magia lo llevara hasta el puente del cual se había lanzado, y donde esperaba encontrarse con sus amigos

-ya estoy de vuelta…- al borde de la baranda mirando hacia el vació ve a Kagome- ¡Kagome!- esta al escuchar su voz corre a sus brazos

-Inuyasha, al fin volviste- sin darle oportunidad de evitarlo Kagome besa tiernamente a su amado Inuyasha, y este sin mas le corresponde, tratando de disfrutar aquel beso, pero en eso su conciencia se hace presente

-_recuerda lo que viniste a hacer_- se separa del beso y toma las manos de Kagome, quien lo nota algo extraño- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-buscándote, han pasado varias horas desde que te fuiste, pero ¿de donde saliste?, pensé que saldrías por la montaña

-¿montaña?..._ claro, como Ayame no murió su cuerpo no se transformó en agua_… hay algo muy importante que debo hablar contigo Kagome

-pensé que algo te había pasado, ahora podrás cumplir con tu promesa y viviremos felices- debe actuar ahora, si sigue escuchando la voz de su conciencia no tendrá corazón para abandonarla

-… ya no… es tan fácil Kagome- apenas le salen las palabras, siente como si estuviera apuñalándose a si mismo con sus propias palabras- todo el mundo ha cambiado, hace unas horas esta montaña era una cascada de agua plateada… todo ha cambiado… incluso yo

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?- no puede negar la verdad, la ama, su alma y corazón lo gritan sin piedad haciendo que su mente comience a dudar

-te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y es… por este amor que siento hacia ti que tomé una muy difícil decisión… jamás quisiera separarme de ti y te juro que tampoco quiero romper nuestra promesa… la de volver- alza la mano izquierda de Kagome que sostenía entre las suyas

-Inuyasha ¿Qué estas pensando hacer?

-ya no necesitarás esto- con cuidado y ante la mirada dolida de Kagome Inuyasha retira las sortijas de matrimonio- por mas que pase el tiempo no podré olvidarte, te amo tanto y no quisiera que todo esto terminara así… pero el olvido hará que tu corazón no sufra y… llene aquel vacío mas rápido

-¿Quién dice que quiero olvidarte? Jamás podría

-… nosotros los avatares traeremos el olvido al mundo

-¿te volviste un avatar?... eso era lo que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta

-era mi destino al ser el elegido, es lo mas alto que puedo llegar en toda la vida

-pudiste rechazarlo- siente como el corazón de Kagome se rompe, el dolor de ella es su dolor, no soportaba irse sin decirle la verdad

-… era el precio que debía parar por la felicidad de todos ustedes

-pero… mi felicidad esta contigo, yo seré la única que no vivirá feliz

-claro que si, ahora Souta estará contigo, el acuerdo era, la felicidad de todos ustedes a cambio de que yo me convirtiera en un avatar

-tu corazón se volverá frío como el hielo- ella lo sabía, había escuchado leyendas acerca de los avatares desde que era una niña, se contaba que eran seres todopoderosos pero que a cambio de todo ese poder perdían su corazón

-jamás te olvidaré, tu recuerdo mantendrá mi corazón cálido- Kagome sólo bajó la mirada y para tratar de consolarla Inuyasha le abraza tratando de que entienda el por que de su decisión.

En el cielo antes despejado comienzan a formarse varias nubes oscuras para dar paso a una fina lluvia, la cual haría que todos olvidaran

-no quiero, ¡no quiero olvidarte!- como si pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas y sin mas remedio comienza a llorar, pero debido a la lluvia sus lágrimas se confundes con las gotas de lluvia

-pero es hora de que olvides… ya no puedo quedarme mas- difícilmente se separa de ella y comienza a alejarse con mucha prisa, Kagome no puede hacer nada mas que susurrar unas palabras que no son capaces de llegar a oídos de Inuyasha

-como no lo entienden Inuyasha, de que me vale recuperar mi pasado, siendo que tu estas en mi futuro- a lo lejos Inuyasha camina esperando algo que le de fuerzas para afrontar lo que se viene

-_pronto empezarás a olvidarme, ya falta poco_- en eso escucha pasos acercarse rápidamente hacia él, pero en el momento en que iba a voltear una luz lo lleva hasta el salón del avatar

-como lo vi, rompiste con ella- se acerca hasta Inuyasha y extiende una de sus manos- ahora dame los anillos

-¿para que?

-es el último paso para romper el lazo- con mano temblorosa Inuyasha coloca los anillos en la mano del anciano

-me costará mucho olvidar a Kagome, Zenki y a todos lo que me conocieron y con los que compartí tantos buenos momentos

-mira Inuyasha- le enseña un espejo que aparece desde una pared- aquí podrás ver todo lo que sucede en el mundo, para estas alturas la lluvia debe haber cumplido con su función, ya nadie te recordará

-… mejor así, que nadie llore por mi partida

-solo mira el espejo y visualiza el lugar que tu quieras

-… quisiera ver mi hogar- el espejo le muestra la imagen del pueblo de Shikon, y en él se puede ver su antiguo hogar-… mi familia volvió a la vida- ve en el espejo a sus padres y a su hermano Sesshoumaru

-amigos y enemigos han regresado, y la lluvia los ha afectado a todos, eso te lo puedo asegurar

-si también enemigos entonces Houyo y Kai…

-si, ellos también han vuelto a la vida, pero ya nadie te recordará, es como si nuca hubieses nacido

-ahora todos serán felices- en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa algo triste- y yo… me encargaré de que sea así hasta el final de sus días

-a propósito, aquella joven llamada Kaori esta fuera de peligro

-el que haya interferido al salvarla no altero su historia con Zenki ¿verdad?

-no, todo esta igual, sólo se arreglaron los errores que había hasta el momento

-… el futuro depende de nosotros

-muy bien dicho joven aprendiz, es obvio que escogí al mejor de los tres hermanos para que fuera mi sucesor… tu has logrado lo que nadie ha podido, hacer que las distintas razas puedan vivir en armonía

-será mejor que comencemos con mi entrenamiento, quiero olvidar pronto, aunque… no creo que mi corazón se vuelva de hielo, tan solo será justo.

_Así fue como comencé con mi entrenamiento para convertirme en avatar, han pasado cuatro años desde ese día, en verdad que ha sido un largo tiempo desde que comencé con todo esto, mi corazón se ha mantenido cálido, gracias al recuerdo de mi amada Kagome, a quien espero volver a ver algún día._

_Hay veces en las que quisiera dejar todo votado y escapar de vuelta a mi mundo, pero por desgracia volver se volvió imposible, en primera porque ahora soy inmortal y si salgo de aquí quien sabe lo que pueda pasar y en segunda en porque siempre recuerdo el motivo por el cual estoy aquí, mas cualquier sacrificio vale la pena mientras que Kagome sea feliz, aun estoy entrenándome por lo que se me esta prohibido verla, pero aun así siento dentro de mi que una parte de ella aun me recuerda, una parte de su corazón aun que pertenece y mientras sea así yo podré volver, solo debo hallar la forma, después de todo este es sólo el comienzo de lo que se viene…_

_**Fin**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola (incluso llegue a llorar imaginándome la despedida de Inuyasha y Kagome) **_T-T

_**Para quienes pensaban que este era el final definitivo… pues están muy equivocados ¿o acaso piensan que nuestro Inuyasha se dará por vencido tan fácilmente? Como dicen este no es el adiós sino el hasta luego, ya que próximamente se viene "Prueba de fe II La revancha" (aun no sé si dejarle este título, si a alguien se le ocurre uno me lo sugiere por favor) la cual espero poder escribir un capítulo por semana (la U me ocupa mucho tiempo), pero mientras haya quien lea esta historia yo seguiré escribiendo, no importa que.**_

_**Se despide momentáneamente**_

_**Kiyone Reever **_


End file.
